the (un)reaction
by Theronyakuza
Summary: what happens when a person who has read manga for years gets the chance to go to another world just not the one he wanted. lemons will be added in later chapters also death will be a part of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N) to those returning and following me please do not judge me i have been away for a long time due to school and bad luck this and another doc soon to be published are what i did in what little free time i had to the newbies enjoy. and please not most of the things that ihappen in this story i could do in real life_**

Hearing the alarm blaring i wake up and try to avoid the box and trashbags impeding my escape downstairs. Walking like a zombie that had a bad morning I go to the cereal boxes and decided I was going to eat cheerios pouring the oat circles into the green bowl.i hear an odd noise and look down to see that there was a black circle with a red button in the bowl. Seeing the random button in a box of cereal that i have been eating the past two days I hold onto it and got to the couch and flop down. Covering myself up with my black cloud blanket and my undone snuggie leisurely eating my breakfast in my daily ritual. Setting my bowl under the couch i look at the button deciding I really want to push it i do just that and to my (not) surprise a portal opened up right in front of me deciding that i really want to go to another world I write a letter to everyone in the house saying that i was in another world and to get to me they need to push the button. I then put the button on the nightstand and walk into the portal… only to walk into a wall of interdimensional energy. Groaning i walk backwards and say "so it's that kind of portal."i then grab the button in my right hand and stick my left through the portal and it passes through. Keeping the button on the ground in my right hand i put the rest of my body through except my right hand to which i put my left hand under touching the button I then quickly pull my left hand from the button surprised to see that the portal closed right after i got my hand through. I notice that there are white slabs in an all black space. I see a man on the pillar closest to me. I instantly knew who he was, he was god. I went up to him and offered my hand while saying"hello "god" i want to be sent to a pokemon world."

Said man smirked and said "i will open a portal jump through it or wait till it closes then i will send you back to your own world."

a portal opens up behind me i step close to it then turn around and say "sir… the least you could do is shake my hand." he then smirked and walked up to me just as he was about to shake it i pull away, clench my fist, and sock him in the jaw. I then jump through the portal backwards while flipping him the bird. I knew he wouldn't be hurt so i cursed when i saw that the portal i jumped through wasn't on the ground. Looking directly below me i see that there was a river getting into position through some aerial acrobatics i splash down with minimal pain. Quickly swimming to the surface I swim to the shore. I see ponyville in the distance and decided that there is as good as any place to be. Walking into the town i see the library and decide to go there. I arrive at the door and knock three times. I hear a yelp and a crash before a violet mare with a pink streak through her purple mane unlocked the door she was talking to a dragon standing next to her. She looked my way before her eyes widened to comical proportions.

Before she could speak i raise my hand and say"before you say anything twilight can you get the other elements her and tomorrow i will ask if the mayor can introduce me to the entire town"

Giving me a look twilight said"okay but first what is your name and how do you know mine?"

"Taylor mast and your questions will be answered when the rest gather in the library."

She went to pick up spike but Taylor quickly said"wait i need spike so he can send a letter for me, would you leave him please" twilight looks at me sighs then glares and walks off.

Spike looks at me as if he is going to ask something so i hold up my hand and say"letter first then i will tell you before i tell the before i tell the rest." nodding he goes inside . following him to the main room where he gets a quill and parchment and looks at me as if he wants me to talk what i want to write. So i start saying"dear princess celestia, i regret to inform you that this letter is not from your faithful student twilight sparkle. I taylor mast a human from another world have fallen from a portal due to the whims of some god with a stick up his a**. " just then another portal opened in front of taylor and before he could react a leg swings upward and nails him in his royal jewels before disappearing. Looking at spike who is on the ground holding his dragonballs with a face that is between a grimace and a laugh.

"What was that"the purple dragon asks.

I answer"that douchey god just nailed me in the royal jewels."

Taking a deep breath i stand up and resume saying"i have come to inform you that i have no want to go back to my world. And i would like to inform you that the god has informed me that i can breed with a female of any species in equestria as long as they are in heat so i would like to formal ask to have multiple wives. I would also like an audience with your sister and you to answer any questions you may have. I know i am asking a lot but this is to ensure i can ensure my survival in a different world. Formally signed taylor mast." spike then sent the letter b magic dragon flame. I then tell spike"okay where i'm from what happens in your life is an entertainment series so i know a lot about you. You are spike a dragon that has a crush on rarity who is the element of generosity i believe your favorite gem is sapphire and your the element of magic twilight sparkles number one assistant and the closest thing she has to a son and will be at least until she becomes an alicorn. Oh also you transform when your greed over take you." spike looked at me in bewilderment till he jumps up as far as his legs can get him. Getting the hint right away i high four him.

"Awesome bro any tips on rarity."spike asks me.

"Gems and dates to her favorite places and tell her you like her because where i come from that didn't happen." nodding he dropped the subject before he burped up a scroll not unlike the one he sent. I looked over it and smiled for it was written. Dear taylor first and foremost i welcome you to our world and i have decided to grant your requests and present this letter to twilight so she may let you stay at the library with regards the the elements walked through the doors.

"Okay we're all here now mister you have some explaining to do."

"Okay twilight who goes first and what do they want to know."

Pinkie pie raised her hand my eyes widened and before she could speak i covered her mouth faster than rainbow dash."yes i like parties and cupcakes by the way say hi to maud and mr and mrs cake for me. " pinkies eyes wear bigger than the balloons she has stored.

"Me next"rainbow said"who are you?"

"Taylor mast you are rainbow dash you can create sonic rainbooms well you created one which resulted in the cutie marks of all the ponies in this room. And you make anything 20% cooler." hearing this rainbow smirked before sitting down.

Next applejack raised her hand"how do you know so much "

"I come from another world where your lives are an entertainment show btw say high to granny applebloom, big mac, and caramel for me."

Next was fluttershy before she could whisper i hold up my hand grab spike and place him earside to her mouth about 4 inches away."sorry continue" she starts speaking and whispering to which spike translates. "Do you have plans to return to your world."

I bend down to fluttershy and say "fluttershy the element of kindness and has the greatest love of animals. No i have no plans to return to my world."

Twilight steps up and i hand her the letter she reads it nods her head and asks"what are you"

"A human and before anyone asks i can breed with any female of this world thanks to the mini dick god." just then the portal kick happened again

"next what happened just now"

"The god just sent me a kick going at the speed of time squared,that squared, then finally that squared"

Twilight looked confused so i said"don't try i barely understand"

"Okay next… actually i got nothing."

Rarity stepped up and was about to say something but i held up my hand and said "i know all black but i like the color and btw do you think you could make me another set i am willing to work off the price." rarity smiled and nodded saying "as early as possible tomorrow."

Twilight then stepped up again and asked"wait you said breed in an earlier sentence"

"Yes i plan to find a nice few females in this world and raise a happy family."

"Wait few you mean you want more than one."

"Yes and i actually have already gotten permission from princess celestia."

Fluttershy came up next and asked "do you have anyone in mind and if so can you tell us what it is you see in them"

"Honestly i do have 6 in mind right now though i think my chances with them might be a bit on the low side."

The mane 6 blushed and apple said "well i don't know about that sugar cube."

"The 6 i want to get with are first of all twilight" i said pointing to the mare who dropped a sleepy spike

"Wow didn't see that one coming" rainbow said earning her a death glare from mare in question

"I always liked a girl with brains and twilight seems like she has a lot, not to mention she's nice motherly and deeply cares for the bonds made with her." by now twilight looked more red than violet.

"Secondly would be fluttershy." to which said mare blushed 10 shades darker than normal.

"Face it she's caring to everything, loves animals, is shy which ups her adorableness by ten times and i like the mane look i think it makes her look foxy." rest of the mane 6 just nodded while said mare fainted

"Thirdly is rainbow dash." which made the rest of them face fault even said mare

"What any stallion that can't see how beautiful she is is just plane blind not to mention her personality. While i admit most of the time i'm not into tomboys her loyalty make it perfect she will never leave the one she gives her heart to which i find extremely attractive."

Rainbow had a blush rarely seen on her face while everyone else was looking sorrowfully her way.

"Next one is vinyl scratch"

"Who?" twilight asks

"You'll meet her later, she's a mute pony who is roomates with octavia melody and i like her because i can appreciate the music she makes and because of how she is mute and her music is i doubt many stallions approach her so i figured why not me she's beautiful loves music and doesn't have a bad personality not to mention her cerise eyes."

"I really don't have a lot of hope for these next two… well three, but i will only say two,so here goes princess celestia." when seeing no reaction taylor continues

"She is perfect in everyway and for that reason i have a hunch that not many males approach her and everypony needs to be loved."no reaction again so he continued

"And finally queen chrysalis"

That got a reaction from the mares "who?"

"The changeling queen who crashes cadence and shining armor's wedding. Twilight do not do anything or they might not get married at all and trust me i pretty sure you want to be an aunt."

"But wait, why a changeling aren't they supposed to be extremely ugly and feed on love." rainbow asked.

"Most are but i see her inner beauty and some outer beauty not mention anything that feeds on love will be infinitely more powerful if they have it or someone has it for them and i just think she needs to be loved i mean look at the changelings do you think that many of them find love."

"Wow i didn't think anyone thought of me like that" two voices said from behind them. Getting in the way before one of them destroyed twilights home taylor said"first, i can understand celestia but why are you here chrysalis?and second how long have you been listening"

"Since a spy heard my name and telepathically send the message to me. And wow i never thought anything would think of me that way." chrysalis said "i think i want to see if this relationship can go anywhere." the queen said

"Since fluttershy" celestia said simply before kissing taylor"and thank you i think i want a piece of you for myself." taylor and the mane six just stood there stunned until spike spoke up "come on man not getting blue balls this late in the game are you." making everyone laugh.

"Okay celestia discord comes back twice sombra does to and twilight becomes an alicorn for reasons i don't remember and i don't remember much else off the bat, wait i also need access to materials to build a house for a hydra. That is if all goes well."

"Wow well okay anything else?" celestia asks

"Yes blueblood is a stuck up priss and good night" he then bent down to kiss celestia goodnight.

"Oh what am i chopped liver" everyone then notices luna in the room.

"Hey the last one i didn't mention."

"Wait me!? But why, surely you know what i did."

"Of course and that's my main reason you also need to be loved not to mention you have looks almost as good as your sister."

This caused both princesses to blush. Luna flew over to give him a peck then teleported her and her sister to the castle for the night.

He then looked over to chrysalis "what your not getting rid o me tonight." the queen said.

"Okay now that that is done. Twilight i need to see the ingredients that you have." taylor told the mare after sleeping arrangements were made. Going down they entered the basement filled with various ingredients. Going around to find charcoal sulfur and saltpeter.

"What i am about to make stays in this lab if how to make this got out there would be a massive war, for there's bound to be a spy or two in the kingdom. And chrysalis, no, even if i love you i will not help you invade this kingdom." said queen looked sad but nodded in agreement.

Adding the right amounts of the substances to what was needed he then looked at the mares and said "now with the power of what my world calls science i give you...gunpowder." he then threw the powder on the ground everyone waited but nothing happened. Looking confused he held up his hand and went to one of the torches on the wall and lit a twig that was in the hair of fluttershy. He held up the twig then threw it on the powder resulting in a decent sized "BANG". Everyone except taylor yelped and huddled together.

"As i said before you cannot use this to invade this kingdom, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut if you join forces with this kingdom i can give you the recipe and tell you how to find or make the materials as well as train your changelings in a way that is most suited to their abilities. Not to mention an alliance would mean mutual exchange of goods and perhaps other things." the changeling queen looked contemplative before a smirk appeared on her face, she nodded in agreement.

"Great i will get spike in the morning to tell celestia and luna that i will be coming over to discuss terms and payment. "

"No need i already sent it bro." the somehow still awake dragon told him.

"With that done i think it is time for bed." he tells the girls before following twilight to his room he heard the door clothes and took off his shirt

"Oh my not exactly packing but not exactly filled out either."

Jumping in the air at the woman's voice he turned around to see rainbow dash, chrysalis, fluttershy, and twilight sparkle blushing at his figure."umm why are you girls in here?"

"We thought that we should spend more time with you since you have feelings for us and all, so you better get used to it." rainbow dash surprisingly said.

Looking at them he smiled and said"okay it might be cramped but i will try to show you all how great of a cuddler i am." he then laid down on the bed and opened up the covers. The girls trotted over and snuggled under the their warmth Taylor quickly fell asleep.

Morning rolled around and taylor noticed that the mare wear still asleep. Moving so as not to wake them he expertly slipped out of bed. Going down stairs i looked in the kitchen and saw wheat flour, milk, eggs and a frying pan. He decided that he was going to surprise them by making pancakes getting the ingredients mixed up he started on twilights. he added dandelions for the reason he knew it was her favorite. after five he found spikes secret stash and took some rubies and sapphires to put into the pancakes making sure not to take to many and relocking the stash. After spikes seven were done he made chrysalis's as a normal pancake because she got her energy from love. Next he fried some hayfries and cooked the pancakes with them for rainbow dash . next he made some slightly sweeter ones for fluttershy and made about seven regular ones for himself. Seeing spike cleaning he went upstairs and gently opened the the mares still asleep he went in and slowly opened the drapes a bit and gently said "girls it's time to get up, might want to soon before breakfast gets cold." the girls looked up with a slightly dreamy expression. After taylor brushed the manes and tails of the mares they went down stairs to where spike was avoiding drooling over his food. Taylor and the girls sat down and enjoyed there pancakes wondering how he knew what they would like. After the pancakes were done he and spike went to wash dishes. After that was done he decided it was time to go see celestia so he went to the main room wear the mares wear talking amicably.

"Girls i'm sorry but it is time chrysalis and i got to celestia." the mares looked sad so he went over and gave each one a kiss on the cheek and said "don't worry girls i'll be back before you know it" he and chrysalis then got up and walked to the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

On the train he saw many sights on the way to they arrived they walked down main street looking at many shops and getting more than a few stares from the residents and the clothes shop owners. Soon the "couple" arrived at canterlot castle. As they approached the doors the two pegasi guards halted them.

"State your business and if you are expected." the right one said

Taylor looked at the guards and asked"excuse me but were you trained to throw those spears of yours?"

The guards looked confused"no why"

"Yes i am expected i am here to discuss training troops with celestia if the negotiations go you two together wouldn't be able to beat me, if we were to fight right now you would have broken legs and at least one of your wings would be crippled."

This sent the guards into a frenzy. Trying to rush him he simply side stepped and ducked under the rush before delivering a hard up-kick to the jaw of the first guard knocking him out before he rolled away from the second and slid under him to avoid the thrust of his spear and grabbed his neck with his arms and pinned the wings with his legs making sure he was still able to breath.

"I yield." the pinned guard said and taylor released him.

"I have been expecting him." the three conscious beings looked at the voice to see celestia and luna watching."and nextime try not to knock out my guard please" she then lead the duo inside while luna healed the guard.

"Okay i assume chrysalis is in the royal castle for a good reason" celestia asked

"Yes i am here to propose an alliance."

"Oh and what would i get from it"

"I will destroy my plans of invading and you will have the full cooperation of the changelings."

"Okay fine i welcome this alliance i hope we can get along." the two hoof shaked

"Welp i need to get back to the library and chrysalis you should go get about 15 changelings "

"Done...telepathy, to explain"

"Good send them to the treehouse. Oh and celestia can you send me 7 guards with a pelt no brighter than red or who you think could be good at stealth. Also please warn twilight about the developments"

She nodded to which taylor repeated the action. With that all done they set off back to train ride was uneventful so they were glad to get off. When they got to the library Taylor looked around to see if his new troops had arrived yet seeing they haven't he knocked on the door. The large wooden door opened slightly seeing this as a sign to go inside he opened it the rest of the way and walked through the hallway to the main room when he was there he saw the room was unlit so he went around to the button to brighten the place up. As soon as he pushed it he was tackled by three objects to which were three familiar mares.

"Hey girls i'm back."

"It was lonely without you man" the rainbow mare said

"Oh i missed you so much" fluttershy whispered

"Glad you're back and safe" twilight told him softly

Just then spike came down and said "twilight princess celestia sent you a letter"

He then went to disappear but before he could do that you halt him by saying "wait spike" said dragon stopped on the waved a "come hither" motion. "Okaay i need your help but for you to help i need you to get a little greedy, and remember to remember your self keep the power under control and don't stay transformed for longer than an hour at a time and make sure to undo the transformation for at least thirty minutes to three hours before transforming again." spike saluted "good i need you to carry a rock for me. I'm sure it will impress your rarity." i say in the most enticing way possible

"My rarity"the dragon whispers

I put my hand on his back and say"walk with me spike." we start walking and taylor says

"Yes spike your rarity only yours all yours"

""Mine, only mine… all mine" he whispers as if he had a revelation. He twitches then falls to the ground.

You see the transformation starting and you shout "spike don't let it control you stay determined and keep the greed from overtaking you" spike shouts growing larger until he's tall than some buildings in ponyville.

"I feel… so much POWER!"spike roared to the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) this chapter is the chapter where things i cant do in real life happen please note that i am not advanced enough to use the aura sphere yet ,i cannot use magic, and i am indeed an empath with those powers.**_

"Good job buddy now do you mind giving me a lift to those mountains to the west" taylor said while pointing to the range. Spike grunted and twitched his head in a "get on" onto spike and wrapping your legs around it for extra insurance you and spike set off. In less than a minute they arrive at the base of the structure taking out several cans of paint you make a rectangle at the base of the mountain

"Okay spike i need this chunk all the way through out of the mountain and yes i have done measurements to make sure the mountain won't collapse...in theory. " grunting spike swiped at the upper line with his claws leaving a deep gash smirking i went hiking up the mountain. When i reached the top i could hear the snoring in the cave . i went in and walked quietly to the dragons ear and whispered "excuse me " nothing happened so i said it in a normal voice a slight twitch . I said it in a slightly raised voice. A grunt and a roll . i moved in position and then shouted ""excuse me sir but you need to wake up!" startled the dragon looked at me with a glare that showed anger and curiosity.

"What do you need two legs and it better have good reason"

"Okay sir in about two days your snores would have started producing smoke and you would have been woken up much worse the lassoed then kicked in the face so trust me what i offer is much better."

The dragon looked shocked and slightly peeved."what is you offer two-legs?" the red behemoth asked.

"The names taylor i am a human and right now my other dragon friend is carving out the mountain so i can sculpt a house for some of the local residents but i won't need all of it and there should be more than enough to build you a house as well and maybe an underground treasure basement all you need to do is help occasionally because my other dragon friends strength is only temporary.."

The dragon looked like he was considering it for a little bit before he nodded his head and said "what do you need me to do human."

"Basically i need you to help my friend carry the slab of rock to there" taylor said while pointing to a place outside of town.

The dragon grunted before flying down the your time to get down the mountain you arrive as the are just about to carry the slab quickly attaching yourself to spikes… well spike you look back to the tunnel carved out of the mountain before you take of to just outside ponyville.

Arriving you tell the red dragon that about ⅔ of the slab is his. Taylor marked the end of the portion he was using for the new unit telling the dragon the rest was his the dragon enlarged his claws to over half the length of the slab and cut cleanly through the sides of it and swiftly carried the slab to another place outside ponyville. Meanwhile you painted the door frame to which spike carefully cut and then you told him"okay spike you've been in that form for a long time you should transform back. " nodding spike realized that he didn't know how. He turned to you looking sheepish "feel the source of the power and the make it diminish or disperse". Taylor told him.

Shrinking down to baby dragon size spike opened his eyes before he saw the world gradually grow smaller until it grew really big. He looked upto where taylor was and said "woah dude back up you're to close to my face."

Looking into spikes eyes you said "spike close your eyes for a little bit " he did so. When he opened them he said"how did you do that i didn't hear you move"

"Simple i didn't" spike looked confused at that "dragon enhanced eyes. I think due to how you got rid of the power your body grew to adapt to it you should be able to do things you couldn't before now."after a brief moment of laughter at seeing spike try to lift the slab and failing i went to painting the doorway and windows. After about an hour of painting i tell spike that i need him to cut out the lines. i then went to the tree house to talk to the girls again. when i got to the library i knocked my traditional knock and twilight appeared in the door instantly she shouted "girls he's back." within the next thirty seconds i had the full weight of thre6 mares on top of me. Then i realized "wait… six?"

"Nice to see you too girls. Now can someone tell me why i have the honor of a visit of canterlots princesses"

"We heard that a dragon was moving to ponyville and we took the opportunity." celestia responded

"Seeing you was the added bonus" luna pitched in.

"Welp sorry but he's at the mountain right now because the house isn't finished,actually… may i ask one of you to teach me to use magic"

"Well in the academy and the castle we have a magic talent measurement device lets see if you have the talent for it first" celestia told me. Her and her sisters horn started to glow and next thing i knew i was in a chamber in the castle.

"Okay, why i am at i'm guessing the castle?"

"A tour and because we have an excuse to spend time with you now."

I saw a staff against the wall"is that the device?" i ask the two while pointing at the device.

"Good eye" luna said while walking over to the device with us.

"Okay look inside yourself find the power deep in your core the power hidden deep inside you and bring it out and form it into a ball then shove it inside the meter."

"Oh like this" taylor says while holding out his palm.

"What.. is that power ? it's not magic it's different it feels like as if it has a life of it's own ."

"Aura the power of life all things have it even the tiniest blade of grass. But i must say i felt another power in equestria. I guessing that's magic let me pull that out in my other hand " i said while forming another ball of energy in my other hand which in turn caused the ball in my right hand to fluctuate and grow a little bit. After that i shove the ball into the meter which promptly explodes.

Looking back i see the girls nodding with a serious look on their faces.

"Hah we need to take you to the tool for measuring alicorns " celestia said with the same expression on her face. Again their horns start to glow and next i find myself at what appears to be ruins with a tool similar to the one at the castle except several times bigger

"Please perform the same procedure." celestia tells me.

Again i summon both balls of energy and slam the one in my left hand into the meter… which again promptly explodes

"FUDGE! Why?" i shout knowing that this will only cause me more trouble

"Sorry but we need to talk with the grand alicorns about this so we will teleport you to the castle and into our chambers… wel my chambers and we will inform the guards that no one is to disturb us and that you are our personal guard" celestia tells him before their horns glow once again. You find yourself in a bedroom before celestia walks in and lays on the bed with luna.

"Lay with us and get comfortable because when the grand alicorns contact you you will fall unconscious" sighing once more i crawl onto the bed and position myself on my side between the two sisters and close my eyes. When i'm aware of being i see myself at a similar ruins to the one we were just at except that we wear surrounded by stars.

"Greetings human." an alicorn i've never seen before greets me. His voice exuded power that made me want to bow, even so i didn't move an inch and said

"Greetings sir." i say to the man who burst out laughing.

"Ahh not affected at all. All other alicorns and some dragons bow when they hear this voice."

Smiling i respond" trust me sir it was hard not too i just refuse to bow to anyone heck i even punched that dickless god in the face." just then another portal opens up but i'm ready this time with an magic and aura enhanced hand i hold onto the leg. And yank it through the portal.

"Aha finally caught you. Now i will let you go and try my darndest to get you a girlfriend but it will be your job to bring her up to your level. But i want a device that will let me travel to anyworld i want with a maximum of six beings an infinite number of objects and the beings i transport will be turned to humans when they travel with me." the god looked considerative for a few seconds before i offered."and i will stop calling you dickless and just call you bob. Bob is universal so it it's the perfect name."

"Deal you douchebag." he said before handing me a white button and disappearing.

I looked at the shocked expressions of the alicorns and said "that was bob the god that sent me to this world oh and sir in here you have less power than you think, i have a lot more power in the world of consciousness than anyone here." To demonstrate i snap my fingers and the structure and the alicorns are transported to a meadow.

"I am an empath the strongest kind i rule over the unconsciousness."

After they close their jaws the grand alicorn says "please inject you magic into the tool."

Sirking i repeat the same procedure for the third time...which gives the same result.

Sighing i look over to the grand alicorn and said"sir i refuse to see how much more powerful i am "

"I agree, plus we can't the most powerful tool to measure just exploded. Luckily we have a regeneration spell on it"

"Welp i'll wake us all up" with a wave of my hands we are back to where we fell unconscious waking up i realized i had brought the two princesses closer to me."You know what suddenly i don't want to wake up." i say while looking at the princesses blushing faces

"Neither do we but it has been two days so you might want to soon. Not to mention you really need to finish the house and alleviate the girls worries."

"Regarding that first magic lesson teleporting. Just imagine where you want to go and surround yourself and that place with magic but make sure that the place has enough magic to surround you entirely." about two minutes later he finds himself in front of the slab. Going on what he learned he quickly thinks about what he wanted the slab to be and surrounded the area next to him with magic about a story bigger than the slab and about as wide. About 15 seconds later a large amount of rock piled close to him. Seeing that the barracks wear just a block of stone he used magic to fuse the rock together and formed a roof on the house he then teleported himself to the dragon.

"What do you want " the red dragon said.

"Your new den will be done soon. I came to tell you that you might want to pack up" he then teleported himself out leaving the dragon to pack a flash he was at the bigger slab of magic again after about 5 minutes the house was finished. He then went to the tree house to see that the new troops were just arriving.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N) i know that events are out of order but i digress as soon as i introduced chyrsalis in like the first chapter it wnent wakco from there and yes i plan to have them in a reasonable order...ish.**_

Seeing the changelings and guards out in front of the tree house he went up to them stealthily and behind the changeling in the back he asked

"Hey when do you think he will arrive."

"Don't know but i hope it's soon. I'd hate to have a commander that's late."

"Thanks i'll remember that for later"the changeling then looked back to see him putting his finger and shushing. He then went went to the next one until he got to the front.

"Hey when do you think he'll arrive" he repeated the same question to the black unicorn up front

"When he does." the guard answered simply

Holding his laughter in he gestured to everyone behind him "good then don't be surprised. " he then teleported to the barracks. The guard flinched in surprise while taylor and the rest snickered.

"Okay first things first separate into changelings and equines." he shouted told the troops. After a bit of shuffling the group was seperated. "Next males and females" a bit of shuffling and you see that a few guards moved and the changelings looked confused."female equines move behind the building please. You probably won't want to see this." the females trotted off behind the building. after he said "okay for the changelings separate into those of you who have this and those who don't" he then pulled down his pants and pulled them up after that. The changelings separated into two groups. "You girls can come back now" he shouted to the girls behind the building after seeing the blush of a changeling. The girls came trotting back with more than a few having a hint of crimson across their face. "Okay next equines separate into earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns." quickly moving the group separated"okay sorry to ask this but females please separate if you are in heat." two changelings, a unicorn, two earth ponies, and a pegasus from the group"this is a special op force called "dark horse" you report directly to me and listen to no one but mine and the princesses orders now the reason i separated you out is to have your abilities tuned unicorns are to train with twilight till sundown after i stop normal will go to rainbow dash and earth ponies will receive training directly from me. " he looked at the troops who wear nodding."the reason i separated the females in heat from the others was for the reason of i need to extract pheromones, i will send twilight a letter and i expect you to see her if you don't you will train an extra hour after everything is over. Now this will be your barracks you will need to bring in your own furniture. And the kitchen is on the right as soon as you enter. Now dismissed enjoy your day off and girls follow me " he said to the girls in heat while using magic to send a letter to rainbow and twilight. Before he teleported them in front of twilight's house. Knocking on the door the purple pony answered and he was immediately tackled by three mares."sorry girls but we have company this time. Twi and rainbow did you get the letters."

"Yes we did. Now girls i need you to follow me" twilight told the girls following and about fifteen minutes you lay there with the two mares still cuddling up to you before you say

"Okay girls as much as i like this i'm cold so how about we go to my room and continue this." reluctantly the mares agreed and you walked to your bed and laid down. Five minutes later twilight joined in and with the warmth of each other you fell asleep.

He woke up and saw that the sun had not risen . making breakfast he decided to send a letter through magic to rarity. After breakfast and a quick note to the girls telling them where he was and asking fluttershy to send over angel, he left for the barracks. When he got there he open d the door and went up to the second floor and threw the small pouch of black powder into the most noise echoing hallway. In a few minute everyone was in the meeting hall.

"You have an hour to make breakfast and eat it after an hour i want all of you up stairs to the third level."the group rushed off into the kitchen and soon the smell of food was in the an hour taylor was joined in the training room by the rest of the group.

"Okay i will grant you all an ability similar to the changelings except when you transform it will us my magic instead and you can only change into a human. Today is getting you used to moving like me" closing his eyes taylor formed the animation of the group turning into humans.a huge amount of magic surrounded the group and with a poof a large group of naked humans stood there.."you can change back by imagining yourself in pony form, now walk up and down this track and when you think you've gotten a hold of it start running. And no no clothes , it helps build camaraderie like this." he said this then went over to the salmon about an hour everyone was running and angel had arrived"okay next is the salmon you do here is take this bar and get to the top easy as that welp it won't be as easy as you think." everyone was heading to the salmon ladder except angel who looked at him as if his time was wasted.

"Okay angel what i want you to do is go through that obstacle course without touching the ground and you cannot stay on top of the logs the entire time" he told the rabbit while pointing to a course of "logs". Till noon taylor had everybody shift through the remaining courses and when everyone was about to leave he said "tomorrow i want everybody to do what they wear best at first then rotate through up to the one you were worst at. Now dismissed"all the unicorns and pegasi left to their respective trainers while the earth ponies stayed behind."okay for the rest attempt the log course remember not on top the whole time and if you beat angel in a race you get a vacation for a week and i will treat you to a homemade dinner. Remember one at a time,now, the rest of you do the salmon ladder,warped wall, hanging doors, ropes,pull ups,squats, or the high vault." after he was done the ponies went to various obstacles after turning went outside to talk to luna about tantabus. Writing a letter to his troops that they will have free reign over the place after sundown and creating another letter telling twilight to send the unicorns back at sundown and to send another letter to rainbow dash before he teleported himself in front of the castle.

The two guards looked ready to attack him until they saw who he was so they let him past knowing that they couldn't stop him even if they tried. Upon entering celestia saw him and asked"oh hello taylor what are you doing here."

"Sorry celestia but i remembered something and i need to talk to luna about it would you be willing to call her here oor tell me her location?"

"Sure give me a second." she said before she teleported somewhere and back in less than thirty seconds,arriving with her sister.

"What do you need taylor?"

"One word: tantabus."

She looked shocked before replying "how do you know about that? Btw meet me in my chambers."

"I remembered it a little while ago which reminds me" he said before shouting "sombra come out you intangible wannabe." nothing happened. "Damn it sombra you needle dick sadistic bastard come on out i know your there." before the form of sombra materialized a few feet away from him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me douchebag."

Taylor held up his hand to stop the princesses from attacking him."don't princesses your magic won't work. Sombra I caught your attention to tell you that if you try to take over the crystal kingdom you will literally be vaporized by the magic of friendship. So i came here to make a deal with you to stop that."

The evil king looked thoughtful and said "go on"

"Here is a contract saying that you will not return to the crystal kingdom but you will gain full rights to train the ninja troops, as long as it isn't to harsh, after i have taught you what they need to know and you will receive ninja training "

"Not dying and is still have people to control count me in"the shadow king answered before signing his name.

After the paper was signed by both parties taylor said. "If you break this contract you die, if i break it you have the right to castrate me."sombra smirked. "Now i will give you a anthro form and teleport you to the barracks. After i materialize clothes on. Princesses please look away." you summoned a ball of magic in you hand and enveloped him in magic with the other. Quickly he changed into a human form so he slammed the ball into him forming into sombra before the magic died down and there was a young man with blood crimson pants and a black hoodie with hair the same color."nope switching the color of the shirts and pants." with a snap of his fingers the man's cloth color switched"much better sombra btw decide if you want to be human all the time or be able to switch freely. If former you will only switch for a special reason and just so you know you have all the powers in this form as pony form."

"All my powers and this cool get up i'll stay like this" the former king of shadows replied

"Good the earth ponies will tell you what to do and take this letter with you to tell them that after i am done with you you will be in charge of new recruits and finally your jacob a human i brought here" he said before handing him a letter and teleporting him off.


	5. Chapter 5

."shall we go to your chambers luna."he whispered into the alicorns ear. The two walked through the hallways till they arrived at a door with a full moon over top of opened the door for luna who walked in. he could have sworn she was swinging her hips the entire time.

"Lay down with me because we need to go into the dreamscape again." luna told taylor as she positioned herself on her bed. He crawled up beside luna and laid down. Using his magic he sent himself into the dreamscape of was floating in whiteness he looked around and saw a figure comprised of what looked liked stars

"Human why are you here and why can't i invade your mind?" the being asked.

"I want you to become a part of my ninja corp in exchange for a body in the real world with your power still intact but, i won't do it if you will use it on innocents."

"Tell me taylor what is a ninja?"

"A ninja is a master of shadows used to be unseen weather it is assassination or information gathering."

"Very well i will do as you say."

"Good sign here and specify weather you wish to remain human or have the liberty of changing into pony form anytime then i will bestow upon you your clothes and anthro form."

"Human i wish to have the choice."

"Okay here we go. You will still be called tantabus in the other world." he told the creature before enveloping her in magic. Soon he woke up to see that he was still in lunas chamber, but, he distinctly felt two ponies worth of weight on he shook the two on top of him."as much as i don't want to go i need to ladies. I still need to get tantabus situated in the barracks." he said his goodbye to luna who gave him a peck on the cheek before he teleported to the training room with tantabus. When he and tantabus blinked into existence inside the training only the newly transformed sombra was left still attempting the salmon ladder."okay tantabus what i want you to do is go across the logs until you can do it perfectly or atleast without falling till the end. After that cooking class." he then went to the rec room. Inside you see several ladies talking and a few men playing billiards and throwing darts."hello everyone. I'm surprised that not more of you are in pony form btw i think it's time to give you all a pair of clothes. Tomorrow we're going to carousel boutique to get more outfits for you guys and to see if i can get rarities… never mind."

"Okaayyy... we are just getting used to these bodies so we decided to stay in them for a bit." one of the men on the couch said.

"Got it but don't get too used to it you are still ponies not humans and only remain human on missions and in here when you go about your daily lives do it as a pony. No gather in the kitchen i will teach you to cook, but, after this you will have to do it yourself." he then set to work . he took the pinto bean equivalent, some tomatoes, a bottle of rainbows and milk. Using magic to multitask chopped the tomatoes while he put the milk and a dash of rainbow in the pot adding pinto beans and finally mashing the chopped up tomatoes and putting them in the pot which was now boiling. After about an hour the rainbow chille was done. It had a slightly more pronounced red but the seven colors wear still there. Using the excess rocks outside he made bowls plates and silverware for them to use. Passing out the chilli he watched the reactions of the ponies who ate it . he saw several looks of surprise having a mild spicy taste and being thick enough that it didn't have the texture of water going down his throat.

"Seeya everyone .oh, and before i forget did anyone beat angel"

A couple females raised their hands and one male surprisingly

"How?"

"He tripped"the first female replied

"Luck"the second one replied

"He knocked himself out" the man told him

"Welp i'll go in order then starting tomorrow."with that taylor teleported to the tree house to sign in for the night. He flashed in in the main room where twilight was reading a he went over and sat beside her grabbing her shoulders to bring her closer to him. Cuddling up closer twilight continued her reading. After about an hour he gives her a kiss on her forehead to witch she smiles and looks behind her as he leaves. He went to his room and saw fluttershy already asleep and rainbow dash looking out the window. Quietly walking over he embraces rainbow dash from behind which startles the mare which results in a she finished with that gasp she leans into his embrace. Staying like that for a while they look out to the moon enjoying each others warmth. After awhile the two joined fluttershy on the mare woke up briefly before snuggling closer and falling asleep again. As taylor lay awake he saw light flood through the doorway and soon a familiar weight snuggled on top off his chest with her head poking through the blanket with a back he laid his head down and fell into a deep sleep.

When he woke he teleported this time negating the flash and slowly levitating twilight down on the bed so as not to wake her before quickly going downstairs to eat a couple of apples before teleporting to the boutique. Knocking at the door he heard crashing and a "coming" before the door flung open and rarity said"welcome to carousel boutique how may i help..." before the sight of you at the door made her stop talking"oh, how may i help you darling."

He hands her two sketches"i would like you to make about three hundred of these in turn for me finding as many gems as i can within a mile radius outside of ponyville. And yes all black but can you make the head pieces brown, green, and dark green."

She looked unsure for a second but reluctantly agreed."fine but you will start now. Lets go get spike then."

"No need." i then teleport spike into the boutique purposely teleporting him above ground so he would wake up when he spikes passionate meeting with the ground. the trio set out to the fields outside ponyville

Getting a stick you use a large scale gem search magic. Using the stick you mark where there was gems spike started digging. After about an hour there was many holes littering the field and you were carrying a ball of gems as big as a house with your magic back to the boutique .

"Okay this will be enough for a year. Since you got this much take some and sell them. I will still make your outfits, also can you be a model for me so i can make a mannequin for your species."

"Sure actually i can do that with magic" snapping your fingers two human mannequins appear in a corner out of the way, with that you leave. Flashing in to the training room you see everybody hard at that he wasn't needed he decided that today was a day off which meant he could spend the day with his mares.


	6. Chapter 6

Teleporting to a cottage on the outskirts of town he knocked on the door and a shy "coming" was heard. The door opened up and fluttershy looked surprised at seeing him here

"Oh taylor what are you doing here"fluttershy ask whispered.

"Today is free so i thought that i would spend time with you." he shy mare.

"Oh thanks, i just finished feeding the animals...except angel."

"Don't worry he's really a great ninja bunny. now what do you want to do fluttershy."

"I don't know i think i want to cuddle like we did last night."fluttershy said as she opened her room door.

"Sounds perfect to me." fluttershy laid down on the bed and he climbed up behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her up to him.

Snuggling up to him fluttershy asked "why do you like me? "

"Haven't I already told you?""i like you because your you. Your kind taking care of all these animals,nobody in my world could or would. Your shy, you try to hide from just about everything making you ten times more adorable and also hiding the fact that you have great hidden powers. Also your absolutely stunning the way the sun and moon reflect of your fur, the beauty expressed when your feeding the animals and how I feel I absolutely need to protect you when you're sleeping. I love everything about you."

She rolled over to face me with tear stained cheeks "thank you. You say such nice things about a scaredy cat like me and love me with all your heart." she the leaned in for a tear stained kiss.

I have no idea how to describe the kiss but i definitely felt a lot of sparks.i lay holding fluttershy against my chest as she a while her tremors and sobs stops i look down to see the steady breathing of her slumber. I write a letter to twilight telling her what has happened and to tell rainbow that he won't be over that you spent the night sleeping with you woke up you wear still cuddling fluttershy looking at her sleeping form you use your magic to feed the animals so she didn't have such workload and so you could stay like that a while you see her beginning to wake up she was about to get out of bed to feed but you said"stay. I already did everything." smiling she lays back down and cuddles up to you again

"So nice.i wish this wouldn't end."

"Sadly it will,but ,not now." the two stayed like that till the sun rose. Taylor placed a kiss on her said goodbye and got a kiss before he teleported to the barracks training room. He looked around to see everybody doing different things. "Okay recruits today i want you all to go through everything starting with the logfield going clockwise wait till a minute after the last person went to start and the person who can complete it in fifteen minutes gets to have special training from me"

With that he teleported to cloudsdale in front of rainbow dash's house and promptly fell through quickly using magic to give yourself black dragon wings you flew up to her house and the clouds once again this time not falling through and avoiding the hole. You knock on the door and soon it opened to show a rainbow dash with an expression of awe.

"That is the second coolest thing i have ever seen" the rainbow mare said

"Twenty percent more so now that your here now these things aren't just for show, want to see how fast i can go?"

"Your on, to the ground and back."

"Okay go." the both of you fly up so you can dive down at incredible speed. At the apex of your climb you tuck your wings in and spin in the air for a little bit and then fold your wings behind you see the barrier forming and your feelling the resistance. Using magic to get rid of the wind resistance you finally break through the sound barrier creating a explosion of black. You go parallel to the ground and touch it with your hand before ascending again. passing rainbow dash with a wink as you leave a streak of black to where your flying. Frowning at the challenge rainbow dash flies faster the barrier compressing before a boom and a rainbow explode from where she's at,doing the same as you she quickly begins to ascend you slow down just enough so that she just barely beats you..

"Did you see that i finally did it again." rainbow dash says before she glomps you and pushes you to the "ground".

"Looks like it worked then."

"You mean you..."

"Raced you so you could perform the sonic rainboom then yes, yes i did."

She looked at me lovingly before saying"you know, i kinda like being like this, but my bed is much softer. "Smirking i teleport us onto her bed where i hold her tighter while sending twilight another letter telling as to why i won't be there again today with my magic.

"Thank you. No ones done something like this for me before nor do they see me as a mare."the blue mare cuddling on top of me confessed.

"To tell you the truth i'm normally not into tomboy's , but, you're the exception."

She was wide eyed and looked ready to burst into tears at any moment, but, he continued

"You somehow retain a feminine charm not to mention your also the most loyal person i have ever met. Your beautiful and i just don't get why others can't see that. Your a prize and no one wanted you but me now i intended to treasure you."

She was wracked with shaking while she held onto him tighter not a single tear or sound escaped held for a while till she stopped

"Thank you… no one has said those things about me. "She said while looking at me with tears threatening to break free. He held her tighter causing a blissful sigh to escape her lips while she laid her head back down on his chest. After awhile she looked up again, feeling the change of weight on his chest taylor looked up to get another kiss. This one was different from fluttershy's it was sloppy like it was from someone who never had any interest in a relationship, but, he could feel her love for him, so, he accepted two stayed in each other's embrace till taylor woke up he performed the same procedure as he did with fluttershy. He then teleported to sweet apple acres to pick a few apples for breakfast before teleporting to the barracks training room.

Seeing that everyone was working again he asked"has anyone other than angel been able to complete the entire course in fifteen minutes?" when no one said anything he nodded then teleported to the library. He was in the main room when he saw twilight sleeping on her desk with a blanket over her. Not liking this he picked her up with his magic and carried her to his room where he set her down gently and set to work cleaning the library. Using his magic he set a spell on the books to return to the spot they came from after fifteen minutes of not being touched by a temperature of 98 degrees. He then teleported the dust outside ponyville, and finally cooked breakfast. He finished the last one as twilight walked down stairs. When she saw him she gasped and tackled him.

"your back. I missed you a lot." she said the last bit in a quiet tone with her ears drooping a little.

"I'm back and i missed you just as much " he said while holding the purple mare

"By the way… did you clean the library?"

"Yep and it will stay that way as long as you don't lay on a book. I basically put a spell on the books so that if they are not opened by at least 98 degrees of temperature they will automatically return to their place on the shelf."

She looked at me amazed"what do you want to do today twilight. We could literally do anything"

With a twinkle in her eye she said"i want to talk with my teacher."

Smiling he took hr hoof and teleported them in front of the throne and infront of celestia.

"My faithful student twilight how are you doing and why are you here."

"Today i have a free day so i decided to spend it with her and she said she wanted to talk with you so i teleported us here. Also could you tell me where discord is he is about to break free soon and i want to minimize damage."

"Sure we should walk and talk then." the alicorn princess said while getting off her throne. The three walked the hallways to the garden when out of nowhere celestia asks"hey taylor what do you like about us?"

Hearing this question made his stride falter a little"i like celestia because she is caring benevolent, beautiful, and unlike most people in my world she holds high power and isn't vain because of it." he could swear he could see steam coming off celestia's face.

"I like twilight because of her brains heer motherly caring of spike and her determination to never give up. I like a girl with brains because almost no girl from my world had brains and was caring and although less needed none of them had a chance to become interested in me, so ever since i saw her personality i knew that i had fallen for not to mention she was always trying her best.i know a lot of guys say she has no appeal to the male gender but i say otherwise what she needed was someone who was as smart as her to realize she was a great woman." soon after that i was tackled to the ground which conveniently was was in a bed of daffodils.

"Thank you" both of the mares said before giving me a kiss to each side of my face.

"Conveniently we are here." celestia said which in turn caused me to look back. What i saw was a dragon-ish looking statue

"Okay now that we're here do you ladies wish to see a show?" he then formed an aura magic combination then used his magic to restore discords form.

"Ugh my back those hundreds of years wear brutal." the dragon-ish creature said while bending his back with a crack.

"Hello discord" i say. Discord looked at me the rushes and stops in front of me

"Ooooooh, and who might you be."

"I'm taylor mast i am a human that was sent to this world by bob the god."

"Lets see you represent chaos which means i can cause a lot of it but i digress i want to make sure you don't fully die which if you don't help me you will."

Discord looked thoughtful for a second before he rushed the barrier and promptly hit his head at high speed.

"Aura the power of life on my world. There life is chaotic you can't break this based on how you operate. Now join me i will get celestia to get me a map of unexplored land and i will build my kingdom with warriors of the likes never seen in this i will make this world entirely peaceful weather through friendship or force preferably the former."

"I also forgot to mention that you will becomes friend with one of the girls i love and betray them twice if i let you go so... really not an option. so either you agree to become part of my elite troops or simply you die… i'm sorry but i can't let you hurt the girls i love, besides if you want chaos jut spend a day in my head, if you can that is… and also if you do do that can you organize it a little bit."

"Okay fine and yes i can enter your mind." taylor summoned the contract. Discord quickly signed it so taylor lowered the barrier.

Discord didn't run so he said"the other ponies will tell you what you need to do also you will have an anthro form now bye." he then teleported discord to the barracks. After all was said and done he went over to wear the two mares wear resting and flopped down beside him."haah lying in a bed of flowers is wonderful."

"I can agree with that." Twilight said before cuddling up to him.

"It is wonderful is it not" celestia said before cuddling up to his other side

The trio stayed like that for a little bit before they fell asleep. When the trio woke up the sun was already setting and it was getting slightly colder."i had a great time. I'm really happy you did this for me, thank you." twilight said as she gave him a loving kiss

"Thank you celestia for allowing Twilight to do this. And if it is not to selfish could i ask if i can get a map of territories unexplored or unclaimed. I wish to create my own kingdom so i can create peace for this world. In one way or another."

"Your welcome taylor and of course i can give you a map. It is the least you deserve for saving my sister and the world."

"Thank you my princess"he said as he bowed on one knee causing Celestia to giggle a little before a map poofed in behind of him. He grabbed the map and turned around to get a kiss from Celestia. As soon as he felt her lips on his the thought"this must be my lucky day" raced through his mind. Grinning like a fool he teleported himself and twilight onto his bed. He then kissed her goodbye and teleported to carousel boutique. In the main lobby rarity was working on what appeared to be a salsa dress"rarity are they done yet. If they are they're being put to use."

"Why yes they are darling they're in the back. " you then went to the back and teleported the items and yourself to the barracks where you put them in a safe place till tomorrow. Without the flash this time he teleported into his room where Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle where waiting. As soon as his presence was noticed he was jumped by the three mares, each of them smothering kisses on his face.

"Nice to see you three again even if it was only a day or two."

"We all missed you a lot you know. Rainbow looked like she was about to go find you. It's like she couldn't live without you." fluttershy said.

"Hey! He's the first guy to treat me like a woman,at least men notice your female, the guys treat me as if i'm one of the dudes." the Rainbow mare interjected

"I know what you mean Rainbow he's the first guy to say i had any appeal at all the rest were just creeped out or annoyed by me." twilight complimented

"Yeah he's the first male to get angel's approval." said in a soft tone.

"Hey girls , thank you but i think we should get some sleep."

"Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Fluttershy. Tomorrow i plan to explore unexplored territory. I will establish my own kingdom. I was wondering if you girls will come with me i want you girls to think it over long and hard for this journey will be extremely dangerous. Are you willing to face unknown danger with me? If so we will need to get you powered up to do that i will delay the trip till i judge you are ready."

silence reigned for awhile before Rainbow spoke up"silly, you didn't even need to ask us of course we're going with you."

"Yeah there is nothing that could keep us apart anymore. We have decide to remain by your side if it is in our power. "Twilight added on

"And if we have to get stronger to do that then we will we will be with you no matter what it takes, no matter where we go , no matter where we are." fluttershy finished.

The three gave him a three pronged kiss."thank you girls so much. It means the world to me that you are willing to be with me to this extent." he then kissed everyone of the mares back. Holding each other tightly the quartet went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day taylor woke up and immediately woke the girls up. "Girls time to get up today we will unlock rainbow powers and transform twilight into an alicorn. Now i am going to teleport the other elements here." within a few seconds taylor was bucked in the face by applejack stabbed with a needle and almost face planted onto pinkie pie's face mask. After getting up off the ground he told the group "everyone today your plans are canceled. today is a power up day. bring the elements of harmony cause your going to need them. Also you'll need these." with that he summoned boneless, a blue flower, rainbow thread, a medallion, a single bit, and a wonderbolts pin."okay the only way for this to work is to chose the one that correlates to you. One at a time i will call you up please choose one, first up pinkie pie." said mare bounced happily up to boneless which in turn turned into a key that resembled her cutie mark. "Next up rainbow dash.." she instantly knew which one was for her because she went up to the pin before just about anyone could react and just as fast the pin transformed into a lightning bolt key."next fluttershy" said mare shyly went up and picked the blue flower which transformed into a butterfly shaped key."next up is rarity" said mare went up and daintily selected the rainbow thread which turned into a key with three overlapping diamonds."next twilight" twilight went over and thought for a moment before selecting the medallion which turned into the symbol of magic as a key. Finally applejack went up to the bit and it transformed into an apple shaped key. As soon as it transformed you fall to your behind panting."sorry taking things from other dimensions is very exhausting."

"I will tell you the story about those later, but first." i write a letter to celestia saying that the flim & flam brothers are not allowed to operate and to give applejack an official letter saying that if they intrude upon the farm they will face the wrath of both our kingdoms and to mention that i have forces that can easily take them out with no one noticing.

"Okay girls this is the best time to tell you that i am leaving to establish my own kingdom and that these three are coming with me." i said as i gestured to fluttershy, twilight, and rainbow. Who looked sheepish."wait i forgot spike." i teleported the dragon in and said to him"spike it is up to you but i am leaving and i want to ask all of you if you want to come with me. And rarity if you insist on dressing up do it in clothes that are durable because we will be hiking a lot" she nodded her head

"Of course we'll come sugarcube ain't nothing gonna keep us apart."

"Agreed" the other three said

"I go where rarity goes." spike said

"In that case rarity i need you to make those outfits again except or a pony this time you have a week to do this and yes you will have to wear this. I'm sorry but it is for our safety."

"Now let me stop by the barracks first and after that i will teleport us to the tree of harmony. I will now teleport you guys back home so you can get the elements." with that one by one the mares disappeared. And finally only him and twilight "i'll be back soon just got to recruit someone to the cause and prepare the troops. For now to ascend into an alicorn you need to finish this" i then summon star swirl the bearded's spell.

"I'm sorry, but when i get back in order for you to ascend you need to cast this spell and fix the timeline to the right order in order for that to happen the rest of the elements are needed here. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this it will be extremely hard on you emotionally."

"I'm ready i need to do this , don't worry i will come back and i will be stronger."

With that he teleported the mane 6 to the room.

"Girls in order for twilight to ascend into an alicorn she needs to alter the timeline and she needs to cast it on all of you are you all willing to do that. Just so you know you will all be transported to an alternate timeline.'

"We believe in twilight she can do whatever she needs to" fluttershy spoke.

"Okay then twilight recite the spell"

"From one to another,another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled" with the spell done her horn began to glow and pink tendrils spread out. Quickly putting up the strongest barrier you could manage the tendril couldn't reach you and in a flash of light the entire mane 6 was gone. Taking this chance you teleport to froggy bottom bog.

As soon as you get there you shout"hello any hydra there? Come out come out wherever you are." soon a shadow looms over you. You turn around and say "oh there you are. Now i have a proposal for you that will actually save your life."

The four heads look confused before one made a go on gesture"okay if you don't come a few ponies are going to come your gonna chase them and get killed in a rockslide. So what i want is manpower for my new kingdom since hydras are strong i wanted one to be aligned with my kingdom to start with. If you do come i will make you a habitat to suit your needs or pretty much however you want."the heads looked considerative till they nodded"great i need a drop of blood as a signature on this contract as proof since i'm guessing that you can't read or write." he said while holding the hydra bit his finger and let some blood flow onto the paper.

"Okay you can stay here for about a week and i will come get you when we're ready do if you have any you should say your goodbyes." with that he teleported to canterlot castle. He appeared right in front of celestia who was talking to prince blueblood.

"Who, what might you be." the arrogant prince asked.

"Who? Me ? oh i'm nobody "

"I can see that now what are you doing in aunties castle throne room?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?" the prince asked slightly annoyed.

"To talk to her and your other aunt."

"About what? "

" things."

"What things."

"When i'm leaving."

"So when are you leaving and to where and what will you do there?"

"Later, somewhere, and to establish my own kingdom. "

"Good for you now bye-bye." the prince hoffed snottily

Smirking he says" hey. I just wanted to spend time with the ladies i'm courting before i leave"

"And what does that have to do with my aunts?"

"5 bits you realize what you just asked within 20 seconds of the end of betting"

"Put me down for under 10" celestia joined in

"What do you mean realize what i just asked you said you here to spend time with the ladies your courting and i said what does that have to do with my aunts because you said your her to spend time... with them… "

"Darn celestia wins this one" i pay the princess the bet

"Hey blueblood you owe your aunt 5 bits. " i tell the arrogant prince without hiding the smirk on my paid the princess then walked out of the castle with a "wtf" look on his took all my strength not to break out laughing while celestia didn't even try to hide her giggles.

"Your giggle is adorable celestia."

"Oh, stop it. I'll get luna." with that she disappeared and reappeared with her sister in under thirty seconds.

"Ahh, it's our favorite visitor, but how did you get rid of blueblood, he usually talks for hours?"

"I gave him a slight dose of reality."this caused luna to giggle.

" it's great to see you,now why are you here"

"I have nothing to do and i wanted to spend time with you two but i asked myself this question. What do two girls who could do almost anything want to do? So now i ask you ladies the same question."

The two nodded at each other before they both said "cuddle!"

Smirking he surrounds the two with his magic and teleports them to celestia's chambers.

"You know that you're the only one who has this that if anyone saw this it would be a huge topic."

"I know but do you or your sister care about that."

She looked at luna"i guess not." they both squeezed a little tighter

"It's nice to have someone to hold you like this. For thousands of years i have never experienced the comforts and joys of a lover neither has my sister"

"Well i plan to have you experience all those joys and comforts and many more things."

"I look forward to it." both of them said

The trio stayed like that for a long time, they wear melted in each others embrace finding comfort in the warmth of the person they were holding. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Princess are you in there?"

"Yes what is needed of me?" celestia responded to the guard.

"Prince blueblood is back."

"I will be there shortly."

We heard the receding of hooves and consequently teleported to the throne room.

Taylor teleported celestia on the throne luna beside her and himself behind the throne out of view

"Aunties why have you fallen for that… whatever he is? If he creates a kingdom he may start a war."

"Relax nephew he is not like that. While he is willing to do whatever is necessary he is a pacifist till then and you have no idea what it's like not to feel the warmth of a lovers touch for thousands of he is a human and he has come from another world not to mention you stand no chance against him. He could probably destroy the castle in the blink of an eye. "

"Why do you trust him so much that annoying prick basically insulted me to my face."

"Well dear nephew you are a might arrogant, not to mention you look down upon those under you, and you fell for each one of his traps because you kept pushing."

"In all rights a normal pony would have already tried to pummel you. He didn't, know i suggest you fix your attitude before it gets you in trouble. A nice girl should do you nicely" luna told her nephew

"Celestia, i'm going to teleport him somewhere light up your horn." i telepathically tell the princess. Deciding to go with it celestia's horn starts to glow and so does blueblood. One second he's there the other he's not.

I snicker then realize the flaw in my plan"darn, i forgot she's in another timeline." with another dash of magic blueblood is back wondering what happened.

"I sent you to someone who might be good for you but forgot i sent her to another dimension to help twilight sorry about that. But hey that human is training a new force, everyday for a month you are to train the way he tells you too." with that he is teleported again except to the barracks this time.

"Taylor luna and i are tired will you accompany us to our chambers."

"Of course celestia it would be my honor" i say as i teleport us back to celestia's chambers wear we lay done and once again embrace each others warmth. The trio quickly falls asleep and have pleasant dreams of each other.

When morning arose taylor quickly teleported to the kitchen. What he saw in there was the chefs making pancakes

"Excuse Me but could i help pancakes are something i'm good at. Also i need to know what the princesses favorite foods are." the cooks agrees and told him that celestia loves chocolate cake...or just about any cake in general and luna just likes pancakes in general. Using his magic he took all the ingredients necessary for pancakes suited to the princesses. By the end he made twenty chocolate pancakes with maple syrup and bananas on top and about twenty five super fluffy inch thick pancakes decorated by a dash of whipped cream with a chocolate sauce spread along with two chocolate and two strawberry crepes. With that he peeked out the kitchen door and saw the princesses enjoying morning tea. Using his magic he carried breakfast to luna and celestia.

"Hello princesses i got up early and wanted to see if i could use the royal kitchen to make you two a special breakfast."he then laid out the spread for the princesses.

"For celestia chocolate pancakes with whipped cream on top drizzled with maple syrup and chocolate filled crepes." he saw celestia barely restraining herself from devouring the food like a professional food eater before he introduced luna's food."and for luna. Super fluffy pancakes slightly sweeter than normal with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle. With that enjoy." using his magic to tie a cloth around their necks he watched them using magic to wield forks and knives as steadily the spread disappeared. He could see that his food was a hit from the way their faces lit up from the first bite. After about seven pancakes and the crepes the princesses wear dabbing their mouths so he took the leftovers and distributed them to the servants in the servants dining rooms. He then went back to the workroom where the princess did paper and told them"celestia, luna, i really enjoyed the time i spent with you two but i need to go see if the others have arrived back. If they are, in about a month i will be back."

"Please, come back safe. We don't want to be alone anymore."

"Don't worry i won't leave you alone i will do all in my power to make sure that i will be back in one piece. I won't die knowing i leaving anybody i love behind, you can count on that." with that he kissed the two and teleported back to the tree house leaving two mares on the verge of tears. When he arrived in a flash he looked around he saw nothing but with a pop the mane 6 are back but one thing is different."Twilight! Your back. And you did it, congratulations. "

"Hey man what about flutter and i." rainbow dash huffed

"Hehe sorry. It great to see you three are okay i have no idea what i would do if any of you three were hurt." i said while rubbing the back of my head.

"I'll make it up to you two. So what happened over there… i already know but for the readers explain."

"Ohh you see them too." pinkie pie gasped

"Yes pinkie now moving on."

"Basically the spell switched the cutie marks and the destiny's of everyone affected except me the caster. After i saw everyone with their cutie mark switched the all gave me the excuse that they wear doing what their mark told them. So i had them help with their original job and their cutie marks returned to 's when i realized the true wording to the spell. "She took a breath before continuing"from all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one,there is magic without end. After that celestia from that timeline appeared in a weird space and took out my hidden magic and put it directly into my horn multiplying it to your level. And transforming me into an alicorn."

"Great not quite exactly what happened in the show but pretty close. Now i will teleport the elements here twilight teleport the keys and then i will teleport us to the tree of harmony."with that twilight's horn glowed a little and the elements wear in the room as fast as i got the keys

"Now let's go." we then glowed and teleported to a blue tree with the element symbols on it. We walked closer to it and the elements started to glow and eventually the flew out of my arms and joined into the barren tree. When the symbols on the tree corresponding with the element shapes flashed a flower bloomed at the roots. Inside the chest was a dodeagonal blue chest. "Okay girls you need to turn your corresponding keys at the same time then the chest will open and you will be cloaked in the energy of rainbows. Now if you'll excuse me i have a problem to deal with in tartarus." with that he teleported to the entrance of tartarus. When he popped up cerebus started growling at him"easy cerebus i'm here to deal with a problem. When you leave for a few seconds he will escape and take over equestria so i'm here to deal with him before that happens so please move out of the way so i don't have turn you back into a puppy. " the three headed dog whimpered and moved out of the way.

When you moved past the gate he stepped back into his position and resumed his duties. Walking down you saw a creature close to the entrance so you asked it. "Excuse me but if you can speak can you tell me how to find tirek"

"About 40 meters down and to the left."

"Thank you sir." with that taylor walked down and to the left to which he saw a scrawny old red centaur."tirek i have come for you with my magic."

"oh then i think we will get along nicely."

"I'm taylor strongest magical power in equestria and a human" i said while holding out my hand

"Tirek, demon centaur, prince of the centaurs." he reached down to shake my hand but i quickly used it as a hand hold and flipped myself onto his back and quickly broke his neck.

"Sorry, but, this is for the best. I have things to protect and if i let you live you would destroy them. " i then used aura sight to check if he was dead and he was not so using my magic aura combination sphere i completely grind him into a messy pile then take my torch and burn the meat. Seeing that he would still revive due to the effects of tartarus i use my magic aura combination power to levitate him with me to the entrance where i plopped his remains down in front of cerebus."a gift for being a great guard dog. Now i'm afraid i have to go, i might come visit again though."with that he teleported to the tree where he saw the girls had mastered rainbow power and made sure to conceal their mane color, or that it had just reverted back to natural color.

"Okay girls let's teleport to the barracks so i can get the willing troops then to froggy bottom swamp to get the hydra so we can finally be on our way." i then teleported us to the barracks training room where the troops were training and were doing quite well at it.

"Wow so this is what you wear doing in here. Most royal guards stand no chance do they?" rainbow dash asked.

"Most won't land a single hit on anyone except blueblood who just started out. Not to mention i've had all of you help out in their training."

"So that's why you wanted the scent of the females in heat...and for me to teach them in magic." twilight realized.

"Yep now i need to ask them something." i then went to the center of the room.

"Okay troops i will be leaving today i will erase the memories of this place and the training for those who don't wish to come and for those who do we will start a new training on the go for all those who wish to stay here please step forward now".no one stepped forward

"Okay we will leave as soon as i inform the families of the mane 6 that we will be leaving so for those who want to say goodbyes tell me the city your going to and i will teleport you there...actually i will wait until all the ponies are done so i can mass teleport. I will teleport you back in an hour so pack anything that you cannot leave behind." with that three people from canterlot including blueblood were teleported.

"Now first to rarity's" i teleported the element of honesty and i to infront of her house where she knocked. In a few seconds a stallion with footballs on his flanks came to the door."hello mister flanks me and your daughter have something to talk to you about."

"Come on in and sit son i will get the misses." he said before stepping aside. When we walked in he lead us to the living room where we sat and he left through a door.a few minutes later cookie crumbles appears with her husband. And sits in the couch opposite from us.

"Mr. Flanks, Mrs. Crumbles, i will get right down to business. I want to take your daughter."

"Oh and why is that?" the misses asked.

"She is wonderful and talented not to mention her looks are second to none, but that doesn't matter to me i just couldn't stand to be without her."

"Welp you seem like an honest kid not to mention i can tell that you have enough strength to protect her you have my blessing son." Mr flanks replied.

"Ohh, rarity will you let me help with the dress." her mom asked, Instantly setting me on alert.

"Oohhhhhhh,nonononono. I didn't mean it like that. I am going on a journey and i want your permission to take her with me not marry her… she already has someone who deserves that right more than me." i frantically explain. I look at rarity who looks smug with a blush adorning her face.

Both parents look at me before the dad responds. "Well. i guess that is fine too but have her write to us every week."

"Thank you will do sir. Rarity i will teleport you to the tree house in an hour." she nods and i teleport back to the barracks."next pinkie pie" hearing her name she bounces up and trots next to me before i teleport us to sugarcube we arrive i walk in and see mrs. cake. Working the desk.

"Excuse me Mrs cake. Pinkie pie and i would like to talk to you about something. Could we talk to you and your husband please"

"Sure. just wait for us at the backmost booth" she then went back to the kitchen to get her husband. After a little bit mr and mrs cake sat at the opposite stall from us.

"I will get straight to the point mr. and mrs. cake. Please, let me take your daughter." i say as i bow.

"Omg my little girls getting married, ohh, we got to pick out a dress." cupcake squeals with almost as much glee as pinkie pie has normally

"Um excuse me but i think there may be an understanding. I am going on a journey and i don't want to leave pinkie behind so i thought i should get your permission first."

Her parents deflated a little."oops sorry, that is fine too but make sure to take great care of our daughter."

"Yes sir." i say before whispering "not like anything can do much damage anyway."

"Pinkie i will be back in a little while you should take anything you can't live without and say your goodbyes… make sure you can carry it for about a week."she nodded so i teleported out and once again to the barracks."okay next applejack, time to go."she canters over and i teleport to her house. I knock on the door and big macintosh answers.

"Hello big mac, applejack and i have something to tell y'all may we come in."

"Eyeup take a left to get to the living room."he then steps aside.

"Thank you." we then walk into the living room and sit down. A little while later big mac came back with granny smith and applebloom

"What do ye need yuh two." granny smith asked.

"First things first i need bright mac and pear butter to be here." with that i activated my magic and applejack's parents plopped down on the couch looking surprised. As soon as applejack saw them she rushed in for a hug with big mac and applebloom. After the separation and a few tears everyone was once again situated.

"Everyone, i am here to ask, if i am allowed to take applejack." everyone was startled before bright mac spoke up

"On one condition, you have to beat me by getting the most apples in ten minutes, have to carry an entire cartful of apples to town before big mac, and you have to bake a better cake then pear butter. We start anytime you want."

"We can start now mr. mac."

"Ohh confident aren't we." he then went outside with me in tow.

"On my count."he said

"Ready when you are"i say getting in line with him.

"Okay then. GO." he bucked the first tree at a the speed never seen before, but, by the time he went to the second tree i had already teleported the remaining apples in a giant ball above my head.

"Hehe you beat me. And by the looks of it you would beat big mac to so no need for that one." the father said while shaking his head.

"Eeyup" big mac agreed

"Now all that is left is a better cake than my wife." the father said while leading me to the kitchen where his wife was waiting. We got into positions and he shouted.

"START." pear butter made a dash for the ingredients she got the ingredients and was about to pour the flour in the mixing bowl when i stated

"Done. a triple layer chocolate cake with rainbow frosting lined with with whipped cream and a spaced border of alternating strawberries and cherries topped with a figure head of pear and bright."

"Okay that sounds interesting but how did you do that it was literally in an instant." bright asks.

"Time freezing spell with a time acceleration spell on the stove. Speaking of which i need to do that with your wife. " i do that around us except for me so i can cancel the spell and the next second she is done with the cake and it has already cooled down.

"Now everyone eat." the family tried pears first and loved it the moans the let out as soon as they taste it wear proof of that. When they tasted mine their eyes widened and within the next second their plates were empty and within thirty seconds the entire cake was gone.

"Son, you'd make a fine husband for our applejack." bright mac said while putting his hoof on my shoulder.

"Sir sorry to say this but i have no intentions on marrying your daughter. The first reason is because i lie when it is needed and i don't think she would like a man who is ready to lie so readily and i also am a little put off by her lassoing skills, i'm not interested in being tied up. Sorry off point. I am going on a journey and i didn't want to leave applejack behind."

"Wow you really know how to destroy a girls self esteem."

"I'm truly sorry but i think that you should try going for jacob. He needs someone like you."

"Yes she may go with you but, why did you participate in the trials? You should have known that they wear to get our blessing."

"Of course i did, i just wanted you to trust me with your daughter." with that i teleported to the barracks again."next rainbow dash." in a flash she flew up to me and in a flash we were at her house in cloudsdale.i knock on the door and windy answers. When she does i say "hello mrs. whistle, Rainbow dash and i have something to talk to you and your husband about. May we come in

"Yes please come in,i'm so glad that my daughter found a nice man."

"And i'm glad she accepted me. " she smiled and nodded her head to that before she disappeared around a corner to get her husband.. After a little while she returns with her husband and they get comfortable.

"Now son , what did you and our daughter want to speak to us about? I don't think i have ever seen her this nervous." mr. hothoof ask me.

"Sir i won't spend time cutting corners, i want your blessing to take your daughter."

"Okay if you beat three licensed wonderbolts in a three lap race around cloudsdale i will give you my blessing. Windy dear are you fine with that."

"Sounds perfect my dear."

"Excuse me rainbow dash but do the wonderbolts have any competition today" i ask the rainbow mare

"Nope absolutely free today."

"Good give me a minute to go outside."

I walk outside and surround a spot close to me with magic and a few seconds later three wonderbolts wear standing on the clouds.

"Hey, we were in the middle of training. What's the big idea."

"Sorry you three, but, i need a race around cloudsdale three laps and afterwards i will teleport you back." i say pointing to the family standing of to the side lines. The three give me a "what?" look to which i raise my hand and point to my ring finger while wiggling it. After the "aha" face and getting into position, mr hothoof announces.

"Racers .GO."i quickly activate my anti wind resistance magic and start flapping my black dragon wings as fast as i can quickly leaving the wonderbolts behind and pretty soon i create the shadow boom. After a while i lap them three times and finish the race.

"Welp you won by a landslide kid. You have my blessing my daughter has found a fine husband." her dad said.

"Thank you sir but i have another thing to ask of you. I am going on a journey to the desert to make my own kingdom and i would like to take your daughter with me."

"Son i have no say in this anymore it is up to Rainbow Dash now."

"I already told you that i'm not leaving your side so no need to ask."

"Thank you both of you."just then the wonderbolts cross the finish line and settle down panting slightly and sweating. I fulfill my promise and send them back with a smile on both parties faces.

"I will be back in a little while. I have to talk to the other parents about taking their daughters with sure to say your goodbyes and take the things you absolutely can't live without." with that i teleport away back to the barracks."next is fluttershy." she trotted over and we teleported to her house in cloudsdale. I knocked on the door to her parents house and a mare with magenta hair and glasses answered the door

"yes how may i help you?"

"Hello mrs. shy Fluttershy and i would like to talk to you and your husband about something. May we come in?"

"Of course the living room is right this way."she said before stepping aside and leading us to the living room. She disappeared for a few seconds into another room before she came out with her husband . when they wear situated.

"Mr. and Mrs. shy i have come here today to receive your blessing to take your daughter."

"Of course young who doesn't leave her because they think she is too quiet and creepy but still loves her for who she is is perfect for her in my book."

"Thank you . and onto the next question. I am going on a journey to establish my own kingdom, and i wish to take fluttershy with me."

"Well. can you protect her?"

"Of course sir. I would never let anything happen to her so long as my heart has a single beat."

"Then lad do just that."i nodded and teleported back to the barracks.

"Twilight it's your turn." i hold out my hand and she trots over and takes it in her hoof. I then teleport us to her house in canterlot. Twilight knocks on the door and nightlight answered. He looked us over and when he saw twilight his eyes widened and he moved aside saying

"Living rooms on the right."

We entered and twilight lead me to the living room. A few minutes later nightlight arrived with twilight velvet.

"Okay ,explain." velvet ask

"Alternate timeline creation and a magic buff from the princess." i say simply

"First i came here to show you your daughter. Second i wanted to ask you two if i can take your daughter."

"You can take her if you can do a better feat of magic than her." velvet said.

I looked at twilight she nodded and with that i closed my eyes as did she. While twilight's horn started to glow my entire body was surrounded by a light blue almost white aura. When our glows died down. Twilight velvet and nightlight looked stunned before velvet asked "okay what did you two do?"

Twilight looked at me i nodded."i bound my soul to his. If he feels pain i will feel it if he feels pleasure i will feel it and vice versa."

"I created an alternate timeline where i call you a prissy horse you buck me into the sky, i crash into celestia, a whole lot else happens till i self-destruct to save the world."

They looked at me as if i had gone crazy. "Welp while your thing was nice and all he's got you beat as a better feat twilight."

"Very well you have our blessing " velvet said.i smile and say

"Thank you i will make sure to take great care of her." they nodded and i teleported back to the barracks with twilight. I looked at the position of the sun so that i could tell the time it has been over three hours since i stated the hour time limit. So set the teleportation to a minute delay to right next to me. After a minute the bodies of my troops appeared. There were more than a few red eyes but they looked ready.

"Okay now that you've said your goodbyes. Who wants to see me make an attempt to hook god up with the mayor?" instantly applejack and rainbow dash had their hands up. And steadily the rest put their hands up to. "Okay i need a bucket of water asap." a unicorn rushed down stairs to get the bucket. After a few minutes he came back up carrying the bucket with his magic when he hands me the bucket i teleport everyone with city hall. At the desk the receptionist asks

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

Using my magic i make my name appear on the appointment list "yes ma'am i do"

"Third door on the left."

I walk to the third door and whisper right outside of it "hey bob get here quick i am about to hook you up with a nice lady just remember to restore her youth and make her immortal like you." a portal opens up next to me and bob steps out as a teenager with green and blue hair, a white shirt, and jeans.

I knock on the door and she tells me to enter.

"Hello mayor now excuse me but first things first is to wash the dye out of your mane and tail." before she could react the water flies out and with my magic turns at an unbelievably fast pace in her hair before returning to the bucket with not a single drop of water in her mane or tail.

"Oh my, why did you do that?"

"Because you don't need it by the way this is bob the god. Bob this is mayor mare she really is a nice woman be good to her and you should restore her youth right now." He restores her youth. You could visibly see a brighter pink in her mane and her face firmed up what little it had sagged.

"Mayor please educate him about love and bob treat her nicely but don't go to far. Now that that is done bye." i then teleport me and my troops to froggy bottom bog


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N) please note that first i will not be able to update for a while due to lack of acess and that the random facts in this chapter and the next ones are all true. to clear up the reactions are what i have asked people and they would be their genuine reactions, also some names are staged to avoid using their real names because they didn't want to have them in here.**_

When they got there the first thing he did was check on rarity who looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. I summoned lonsdaleite and held it in front of her.

"Oh my, what is that gem darling? I have never seen anything like it."

"This is lonsdaleite the strongest natural made substance. It is 58% stronger than diamonds. I am giving this to you rarity so please calm down a deal with this please."

She visibly relaxed and smiled before replying"thank you darling. I will bear with it."

I nodded before shouting "mr. hydra time to go. Okay guys change to pony form and put on the suits. Jacob put on the suit for humans." a shadow loomed over us as the troops transformed into ponies and changelings.

"Hello sir nice to see you again. Now question do you want the faster way or the scenic route?"

The heads started communicating after a little bit three heads lowered.

"Okay sir than you will need to carry us. I will make sure it is as comfortable as possible as possible for both parties." it hen teleport a giant cushion onto the back of the hydra held on with what looked like an extremely tight scrunchie. The hydra twisted around a bit before each of the heads nodded. At that i teleport the troops on the cushion and raise a barrier of graphene about three inches thick (able to withstand 27000 psi(13 elephants on a piece the size of ¼ a pokemon card) with the top opened up about three meters high

"This is graphene even if this guy stepped on the barrier it wouldn't break. Also it is highly conductive so in a lightning storm stay away from the walls, the lightning will be amplified 250 times."with tha i patted the back of the hydra. He roared and we were off. About an hour into our weekly journey i gather the troops around one side of the barrier."okay troops today i am going to teach you about aura. tantabus , jacob come here please." the two came over and situated themselves close. "Okay you two aura is extremely reactive to thought. Now you two feel this" i summoned a ball of aura"feel this energy inside yourself bring out this energy now this will be harder for unicorns due to their magic." he had already stopped producing his own aura and the other two had balls of their own."now remember no using this as a weapon. Now as you get a hold of it practice expanding it as a field outside your body and retracting it into your then everyone line up. " after about three hours everyone is done and practicing their aura. Seeing that they were doing fine taylor teleported to the five aura signatures that have been following them since they left ponyville. When he teleported a short distance behind them while using magic to muffle his footsteps he was running behind the CMC with diamond tiara and silver spoon. Getting an idea he runs up and taps applebloom on the rump she shrieked and lost her stride crashing and rolling. You teleport a little bit away so they don't see you.

"What happened applebloom?" sweetie belle asks

"Someone just poked my rump!" the blushing and panting filly responded.

"Please what out here can do that."diamond tiara asks

"That would be me young fillies."

"Pervert!"applebloom shouted.

"Yes. but, in my defense i am a human i had no idea. And anyway i don't give a cud."

"We don't believe you we all know your dating twilight no doubt she would have told you." sweetie shouted.

"No. no she didn't. We mainly just cuddle.i actually know very little about equine makeup." i crossed my finger behind my back. I actually knew a lot about the topic.

"Now mind telling me why and how you five fillies followed me for several hours?"

"We don't know how we've been following you but we followed you because we saw you do several awesome things and wanted to see if we can figure out how to do them ourselves"scootaloo answered

"Welp if you want to come take my hand and i will show you a new world if not i will teleport you back to ponyville. Keep in mind that if you accept this you won't have any contact with you family for at least a week" the CMC instantly put their hoofs into my hands soon silver spoon also joined diamond tiara lingered

"I wish to return please." the rich filly said. nodding i sent her back.

"Okay i have your roles set so let's get back to the group. Remember let me do the talking."i was just about to teleport before applebloom shouted

"Wait!"

"Hmm? What is it applebloom?"i ask the young filly who is still red.

"You...you will take responsibility right?"

When she said this my mind went into instant red alert.

"Uhhh. for what?" i ask in a brief moment of stupidity.

"You soiled ma chastity. I am no longer pure."the filly said. She was as pink as her bow right now.

Deciding that you don't want this situation to get any worse you say "okay i will take responsibility in any way you wish no we need to get back." you then close your eyes for teleportation. Just before you teleport apple bloom jumps up and kisses you. When you arrive wide eyed with a filly sucking your face the first one to react is jacob by laughing/singing out

"Another one gone another one gone another one bites the dust." you then pull the pink filly off your face to shout

"Shut up jacob! How do you know that anyway?!"

"Discord." the former king says. you look over at the grinning dragon thing before applejack.

"TAYLOR! What are you doing to ma sister?!"

"Not my fault! She jumped up and kissed me when i closed my eyes to teleport."

"How could you be puttin the blame on lil ol me when you soiled ma chastity?" she said with a few sniffles. A lot of people looked at me with a disapproving look, including two of the hydra's heads

"Whoa,whoa,whoa all i did was give her a light poke to the rump to startle her. How was i supposed to know that was a sensitive place to touch i know next to nothing of equine makeup."

There were several whispers among the group"anyways, i already said i would do anything she wanted as long as it was within my power and emotional standards." with that several whispers died down and flutter, dash, and twilight had sympathetic looks on their faces. they came over to me and cuddled next to me before apple bloom jumped in and said.

"Don't forget about me, yer stuck with me now"i smiled and sighed in defeat. It wasn't all bad.

The next morning i whipped out a few kitchen supplies to cook everyone a nice breakfast. After about three hours of cooking everyone had woken up and most of them wear drooling including the hydra.

"Sorry mr. hydra but you're way too big. How about this if you can catch something i will cook it for you." the saliating heads nodded before the big thing ran off surprisingly fast. In about an hour he brought back a cockatrice. Smirking i ask him "okay this is big so i am going to need your to cook it. I will put the spices and stuff on but i need you to use your fire under the bowl to heat up the soup." i then proceed to clean the giant basilisk chicken with my magic. After a few seconds i put the meat chunks in the bowl teleport the well water from the barracks and put in chicken stock while turning a tree into a giant ladle. I nodded to the hydra and he got to work heating up the stone bowl. After an hour the soup was finished so i stepped away so he could eat. His four forked tongues flicked across the soup and instantly all four heads had stars in their eyes. When their eyes returned to normal the heads started fighting so i split the bowl into four equal portions seeing that they each had their own bowl the heads ignored each other and started devouring the contents of each bowl. After he was don i had him torch the insides of the bowls so that they would be flash cleaned. I teleported the bowls away before i teleported the crew onto the cushion again and with that we set off. Soon after we started moving i call over the CMC. the three trot over and get comfortable around me. "Okay you three i will have you three become aura guardians. Or researchers are a more suitable term."

"What is a aura guardian and what do they do?" apple bloom asked

"Good question. An aura guardian is someone who researches and protects the ways of aura. I myself am an aura master my father is a grand master we have learnt many things but, aura guardians invent new things to learn by almost constantly experimenting and training their aura."

The girls had bright eyes."now there haven't been many female aura guardians and it is extremely taxing are you three up to the task?"

"Of course!" the three shouted in my face.

"Okay then close your eyes you three." i then perform the aura awakening ritual on them. When that was said and done sweetie and scoot had normal sized balls of aura applebloom's hasn't diminished at all from when you wear using your own."good job you three especially you applebloom." said mare was as pink as yesterday."you. Especially have high talent in this regard" just then her flank glowed and a picture of a double helix appeared on her flank.

"Mah cutie mark! I guess i was destined to be an aura guardian."

"Not quite." i then point to scootaloo and sweetie belle whoo have a double helix breaking apart piece by piece.

"If not an aura guardian than what?"

"An aura grand master. a very powerful being. Feared by many things. With abilities to heal anything or destroy anything."i then bow to her before saying"from now on you guys are on your own as you will do better that way." i say before i go off to find twilight and the others. The three were sitting in a triangle chatting amicably amongst themselves. 'Hello ladies."

"Look who finally decided to show up" rainbow dash says before she tackles me

"I know and i'm sorry but there is only one me and i'm kinda the leader of this school of people"

"Does there have to be just one of you for this "school""

When she put emphasis on the word school realization hit you like a brick . "twilight, rainbow, fluttershy! I haven't been to school in a week and a half!" "i'm going to perform a cloning spell and give the clone 8% of my power. Are you three coming with me?"

The three discussed it while you created a summoned a small ball of condensed magic and told the clone" you will be called theron in this ball is a copy of my memories and what to do. I will be leaving and you will be in charge while i'm gone." i then look at the three mares who nod their confirmation while i push the ball of magic into the clones head. I touch the mares while pressing the button. A portal in front of us opens up showing the couch were i teleported from. The three of us jumped through the portal and landed at the place where i left. There was no one awake at this time as the time read 8:00 am i looked for the three who followed me and saw three naked girls with wings trying to stand on the carpet."as much as i am enjoying the show we need to get you three into some clothes." i then use my magic to get them up to their feet to which they wobbly walk over to me. When they were over to me and using me as support the worst possible thing happened. I heard a click and a creak and saw my soon to be uncle saken.

He walked out looking tired, he looked at me trying to hold three naked girls with wings up before he asked."okay first question where have you been for an entire week?"

To answer i give him an"are you serious" look and shift my arms too point at the three girls hanging off me."next question why are three girls with wings naked, barely able to stand and hanging off you?"

"Look at these girls closely and find you answer." he looked at their faces and hair before he asked

"Okay i'm going on a limb here are their names fluttershy, rainbow dash, and twilight sparkle."

"Eeyup."

Back in equestria. Big mac had even narrower eyes while he said "i...feel a disturbance in the force." with that a single tear glittered in the wind.

Back with the protagonist.

"Okay, just don't do anything too stupid." saken said before leaving into the bathroom. I walk the girls up the stairs into my messy room."okay girls give me a second to find something to cover yourselves." with that i dug at the places i keep my clean clothes when all was said and done the girls wear clothed. Rainbow dash wore my black hoodie and my fairfield jorts. Fluttershy wore my orange track/gym shirt with my grey camo shorts. And twilight wore my adult sized "i get enough exercise pushing my luck" grey shirt and my dark blue sweatpants. The girls seemed to be able to walk now so i said."okay girls you should be able to come with me to school." i looked at the clock and it read 8:35 am. I took the hands of the girls and teleportd to my chemistry class with mr. Bergdall. When the flash went off a "meow" sounded. The class stared at me and the girls before mr. Bergdall said "welp. Moving on".

"Wait where have you been for a week and how did you teleport?" my friend malachai walters asked. I do the same thing i did with saken swinging my arms to the girls he said "i see the winged babes but that doesn't explain much."

"Back off buddy we're taken" rainbow dash growls.

"Haah malachai i teleported, these girls have wings, maybe their names will help. Their names are first the rainbow haired one is called Rainbow dash. The shy one with pink hair is Fluttershy. The final one who is eagerly looking at the notes on the board is Twilight sparkle."

"Wait twilight sparkle, fluttershy, and rainbow dash main characters from the show mlp." susie spoke up

"The one and the same."

"Mr. Bergdall can i get the stuff i missed."

"Sure i have it here" he then opened a folder and presented me a paper. I then walk to jacob and put my hand on his shoulder and say. "Hello jacob i have a gift for you" i then perform a modified want it, need it spell on him. Smirking i then teleport to my house. I set the papers out across the floor and use a spell to put the right answers on the pieces of paper. Looking t the clock it read nine so i teleported to mr fritz's class i teleport into his office and he says."why?"

"I was curious… so what are we doing today."

"Dodgeball."

"Great now i need to stop phil. He seems to try to kill himself right now." i then use magic to levitate phil back to the teacher then gets up and tells us to go to the gym. When everyone is in there i teleport the bag of balls to the middle and empty them keeping them in place with my magic. We divide up into teams and by teams i mean me against everyone. As soon as fritz blows the whistle i bring the cloud of balls up and wait a few seconds before i smirk and fire them as fast as possible with my magic. It was a good thing the balls were made of foam because you could here the sounds of balls impact against people, it looked like a machine gun had started and it just mowed down the competition. When class was over i teleported to mr moore's class. He saw the flash and sighed

"Here's your missed assignments and a test go t the library and make it up. " i then place the papers on my desk and perform the spell to get the assignments done. I then teleport back to my house. I walk up stairs with the girls and use my magic to clean my room. looked at my handiwork and it looks better than it did in 3 time read 10 so i cuddled with the ladies on the couch for forty minutes before i teleport to Mrs. davidhizar's class. When she sees the flash she's wide eyed and asks"does anybody else see this?"

Hunter mast put on the song "f*** this s*** i'm out" and walked out saying"nope."

"I came here for the homework i missed." dully she handed me the papers that i needed and told me about the ones on the computer before i teleported out and she went to get hunter. I teleported home and decided to do something slightly constructive so i did the dishes by cleaning them with magic. I dry the dishes and put them up without much effort due to this way too. And then i go back to cuddling with my girls till twelve 12:20 to which i teleport to napoleon ferrell's class (stage name for my math teacher).

He sees me teleport into class and asks"welcome back. Do you have a pass?" me and everybody but will, who walks out murmuring about going home, sweatdrops

"No but, can i still have my homework."

"Of course you can." he then gets up and gets the papers for my homework. He hands me my homework, i bow, then teleport back to my house where i start a make-out session with the three beautiful girls that have been following me. I teleported to my next class at 1:50 to get the reaction of "okay" from the teacher and "hey how you doin" from darron. I don't really participate in this class i just wanted to see their reactions, i was really disappointed by the lack luster reaction. I went home and just chill on the couch with the ladies till 2:30 to when i teleported in the middle of art class.

"Oh, where have you been! What did you just do?! Why do they have wings?!" the art teacher asked.

"Calm down,obviously i haven't been on this world i went to a another one. I went to their world learned magic and figured out i have a lot of magic.i have come back to get and do my homework."

I then go up to jeremiah who says "hey man welcome back, i see your doin good."

I chuckle at his reaction. The art teacher hands me my homework and a few projects i'm supposed to do. I use my magic to complete my homework and to control the brushes finishing my projects in fifteen minutes and homework instantly. After i did all that i teleported back home and opened the portal. I was about to step through it before i decided to write a letter telling everyone where i went and to not expect me back for a while. i set it on the couch before i walk through the portal with the girls right behind me. I walked through the portal and find myself back on the hydra and the girls back in pony form. I walk over to my clone and envelope him in magic but i think against it so i leave him with his orders and go to the human world once more. I teleport to my friend and cousin in law jace. I see him playing on his xbox and flop down next to him while teleporting my cousin bo to the room. Jace smiles at me while bo asks "what the f*** are you doing here and how did you get here and into this room."

"Magic, the same way i am going to bring jace to another world."

"Sweet but i want a purple flying shapeshifting llama. With some magic" jace said while putting down his controller.

"You can take him but on one condition."

"What is that bo?"

"He has to have magical powers and i have to know them."

"I will grant him shapeshifting into any animal him right now and bill cosby."

"Wait...why bill cosby?"

"Because it is funny. Now he needs an archenemy so i will take you too. I will send you to the diamond dogs domain. What you do from there will not concern me,but, i ask you stay away from the ponies. Most of them are female and i really don't want a sudden rise in population also i will make a clone of you for hope and your son." i then put one hand on his chest and one on his head. I then clone him while pulling a copy of his memories and slamming the clone with the ball of magic.

"Clone. You are to remain here and care for your wife and child." the clone nods. I then turn to the two men and put my hands on them and open the portal and step through into equestria once more. When i get to the hydra i summon an inch thick sword of graphene and surround him in magic and teleport him to the diamond dog domain. I then summon a big ball of lonsdaleite. I form the hard gem into a llama shape. I then proceed to use magic to fuse the gems together, give it fur, turn the fur purple,make it sentient, and give it magic power while giving it to jace.

"You will train in magic and aura under me and become a general of my kingdom." with that we set out again. For about three days nothing happened. We exited the forest and went across the plains which wear getting noticeably warmer. We wear doing the usual riding on mr hydra's back when i get a message from celestia. The message read that she and luna are going on a trip and that they need someone to act as their king for the king and queen of saddle arabia. Making sure my clone was still doing what he was supposed to do and teleported to canterlot castle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N) all facts in this chapter are true and everything is theroretically possible with the right conditions. also this will probably be my last update until sometime in august please leave comments and suggestions by the 30th of may, 2018.**_

"So glad you could make it taylor" luna greeted/tackled me.

"Luna! I know that you love him too much to describe but we can't tackle him otherwise i would too. We need to show restraint a lot more so now that we are talking to the king and queen of saddle arabia."

"Are they always like this?" jace asks from behind me

The sisters stare at him before blushing and regaining their posture"oh we didn't know that there was somebody else coming."

"Yep, i want to do something and he is the guinea pig. Speaking of which could you come here luna." luna walked regally over. I put my hand on her head and after a while i yanked it of bringing something with it. When the thing was fully out nightmare moon was shaking her head and getting on her feet.

"Beautiful" jace breathed out.

"Thank you human but don't get to enthralled i'll have you know that i'm a lot of...trouble."

"I can handle trouble… i mean you can't be worse than this guy. I think trouble might be his wife or daughter with how it follows him."

"Hey!"

Nightmare moon giggled and then walked towards the door stopping in front of it she looked back and flicked her head signaling jace to follow. He smirked shook his head and went.

Celestia looked like something interesting happened while luna looked like she saw someone completely obliterate a meteor.

"The experiment was a success, now, how about we go to saddle arabia? You two can teleport there right. If not i can read your mind and teleport us there. I don't want you two to be to tired out when we get there. "

"Yes we can teleport there and all we will be doing is panting slightly." luna reassured me. I smile then hug the two sisters close. In the embrace they light up their horns and teleport us to saddle arabia in front of the palace.

"Greetings i am haakim and this is my wife amira. we welcome you to saddle arabia."

"Greetings your majesties. We are most humbled by your welcome." celestia said as she bowed. Seeing her bow luna and i did the same. The king and queen looked at me puzzled and asked.

"Oh and who might you be. And what species are you?"

"My name is taylor mast your majesties. I am a human from the planet earth. I have been sent to this world by bob the god."

"Oh my a gentlecolt from another world. And if you do not mind me asking but what is a human?"

"A human is an supremely intelligent species evolved from apes. We are omnivores and have no claws or fur to keep us warm so we had to advance using our minds not our bodies and thanks to that we have had many technological advancements and haven't had magic in a long time if at all."

"Oh and what things has your race done that makes you say your so smart." haakim asked

"We have built building that have touched the sky built a vehicle that travels through space on fuel not magic and we have recently discovered a material that can withstand heat hotter than the sun. and we have ways of recording things going the speed of light"

The king and queen looked stunned.

"And i know how to make several of these things myself."

"Wow. anyway this way you must be tired from the journey. Let the servants take you and your bags to the finest room. Or you can have your amazing human servant do it"

"Oh you are mistaken majesties. I am not a servant i am courting the princesses."

"Really? Which one?"

"Both… well three if you count twilight sparkle."

They stopped in their tracks before amira said "how do you two do it? I could never share my man."

"Well he is one of the three humans in equestria if bob doesn't count."

"And why wouldn't this bob count?" amira asked

"Technically bob is a god."

"Oh. that makes sense."

"Who are the other two then?"

"Jace my friend / little cousin and jacob aka king sombra who wanted to be permanently a human."

"You know your one lucky bastard right" haakim said

"But luckily you left the best mare in the world out of your harem." he said before his wife got mad. She smiled at the loving compliment.

"Welp looks like the room will also need to be soundproof to."

"You wound me. I have no intention to "take" anypony i am in a relationship with until i am married to them."

"Such chivalry. Good job." the king commented.

We then arrived at our room."be in the throne room in twenty minutes."i magically put our bags in various places around the room. I then lay on the bed and promptly get tackled by the two smothered me in kisses for the about fifteen minutes before i remind them of the time so they can straighten themselves out. Using their magic they restore their manes and tails to their perfect form. After they wear done fixing up i teleport us to the throne room. When we arrived amira and haakim were sitting at a large round table. We sat down and instantly haakim said."do you three know why we're here today?"

"We are here to discuss trade relations with saddle arabia and equestria."

"Your majesties if i i request that this meeting apply to my future country."

"Oh ho. You say future but what makes you say you can get your hands on territory and where?"

"I plan to occupy sonambula. Peacefully if possible and this will prove that i can get my hands on it."

Already having sent my clone orders through telepathy i snap my fingers.

"nothing . i was hoping you were more than hot air."

"Your majesty take a look at yours and your wives as well as your guards throats." he looks down to see a dagger at his throat i wave the ninja away so he steps aside while the king looks at the rest of the captives his wife is looking pale and his guards are standing stiller than they normally do.

"Oh and look out for the filly. She has abilities on par with mine and will eventually surpass me." apple bloom than trots beside me standing dutifully .

I then snap again and teleport the troops back.

"Now back to the discussion" i say. I reassure that i will do no un aggravated harm to them eventually getting them to calm down.

"Sorry about that but we value our lives very much."

"As should anyone. While to achieve my goal i would do anything necessary i still prefer the pacifist route. I really don't want to hurt anybody so i try not to."

"A noble mindset indeed. Now what do you want and how will you get it.?" the king asked.

"I will build some houses here while getting my own materials for the agreed upon price and will build anything for someone in this kingdom if they make a request but, they have to bring me the materials and to the site." i stop to make sure i have their attention before continuing saying "i will also train three of your select troops to be able to perform the same things my troops did. I will train one earth pony, one pegasi, one unicorn and if you have it one alicorn."

"In exchange for this i want a trade agreement,an alliance, and funds to help start up my kingdom."

"Seeing that they had a blade around all our necks without us knowing it and with the structures that your world has… you have a deal young man. Same to you celestia. Now, can you build a house or houses able to fit 50 ponies."

"Show me the site and i will have it ready after teleporting the materials from ponyville." he took me to a place on the outskirts of town. I motion for him to backup and after he did so i teleported the rock that i had left over from the two houses in ponyville along with some morter i use magic to cut the rocks into bricks and begin teleporting layers of bricks and mortar before i have to put on the roof. I teleport a bowl giant tray of graphene about three inches thick fill it with sand before surrounding myself with enough air to last two minutes and summon a 7 inch suit of graphene that extends about four inches from my body and teleport to the sun. i rest the tray a few miles above the ball of plasma which quickly starts heating up the glass i quickly add palladium to the almost liquid sand. after a few more seconds i teleport just out of earth's atmosphere to cool the super alloy glass.. When the glass had cooled down i teleport to the new house and carefully place the glass over the top of the foundation and finish stacking the bricks. After that was doone the king looked their shocked at the speed which the house was built.

"Here if someone has a building request just burn these and i will be over soon." with that i teleport back to the hydra. When i got back i saw everything was in order and decide to pay a little more attention to see if i could spot something nice and i found it pinkie pie talking normally to jacob. Getting a devilish idea i form a sphere in my hand before i surround pinkie in magic. The flash i added was bright enough that no one saw the transformation. Just before the transformation was done and the light slightly dimmed i threw the ball of magic from somewhere behind pinkie. There was another flash and when everyone opened their eyes to see what had happened they saw a pink girl with curly pink hair kissing jacob. Both had widened eyes for a little bit before the newly transformed pinkie grabbed the suit and pushed deeper into the kiss.

Jacobs eye's grew even wider before getting into it himself. Your could practically see his mind self shrug. Cheers arose before everyone left but the mane six,the CMC, and i remained. The girls wear congratulating pinkie while i was smirking at jacob with a face saying "you like what i did". He was glaring with a blush the entire time before he whispered into pinkies ear which made her look at me before jumping and hugging me. When she finally puts me down i smile, shake my head and head to the middle of the cushion to take a nap. Soon after i had taken a nap five bodies joined … i jolt my eyes up when i realized that an extra body had joined. I leaned up to find that for some reason sunset shimmer had joined.

"Okay sunset what are you doing here and how are you here?"

"Magic tracing on twilight's magic. And i came here to see who has captured her attention to such an extent."

"While you're welcome to join us i have one question. How are you not an alicorn?"

"Alicorn ? why would i be one?"

"A unicorn pony who creates a new magic becomes an alicorn."

"What new magic did i create then?"

"You create magic tracing magic. I have directly implanted every word of the books from both the canterlot library and twilight personal one too. Neither of them have a magic tracing spell and you don't even have to chant it do you? "

"Wait when did you do this?"

"When i organized your library and when i stayed the night at the castle."

"While no i don't have to chant i am more inter..." she then collapses. I chuckle and say

"Welp that deals with that. Now twilight prepare to have a new alicorn." i look at the rest of the girls who look amused at the spectacle. Before i lay down again. The rest of the time to our location was uneventful. Applebloom and the aura guardians have become very talented with their aura and sunset shimmer is getting used to being an alicorn. I tap the hydra to make him stop. A few mile from where he stopped i could feel the aura of a town. So with the group i teleport to the top of the farthest and the tallest dune i could see the town of sonambula in the distance. I teleport to the statue of sonambula i saw in town and see an old man and a man in a hood dissing on daring do. I use my magic to hold rainbow dash back. When they finally look over to me i say.

"Hello may i ask who is the pony who governs over this town?" a pharaoh looking figure approaches me.

"I am the pharaoh of this kingdom. Why do you wish to speak to me?"

"Greetings pharaoh i am taylor i am a human from another world and i wish to establish a kingdom, so i would like to occupy this kingdom. Don't worry trying to get your guards my men already have blades at their throats. Not to mention i have a barrier up around us that even discord couldn't break and also makes us invisible by refracting light."

"So do you plan on slaying? It's not like the people will listen to you if you do."

"Hopefully not i want a kingdom, but i don't want it to be founded on blood."

"Well it is going to have to i refuse to yield."

I sigh and step out of the barrier and teleport the hydra just outside of the town. I send him instructions via telepathy. He roared ran around avoiding the buildings the flopping down in front of me. I scratch him under the chin then summon him an extra cockatrice in which he gulps down.

Lowering the barrier i ask the pharaoh"now will you surrender i really don't want to hurt anybody. But if you continue to resist i can do many things much worse, so please. Just give in peacefully."

The pharaoh looked at his subjects "citizens if i step down will you be willing to obey this man." the people looked at each other with worried glances.

"You do not have to worry he will not mistreat any of you. He will be a good ruler and he even wishes to keep me alive… besides if he really wanted to occupy this territory we couldn't so much as scratch him." the pharaoh chuckles out the last part.

The civilians looked moved by his speech and smiled and nodded.

"Wait this human is a danger to us all. He brought a hydra, it could eat all of us at anytime. " the hooded figure preached

"Oh shut up caballeron, my first action as the new ruler is for my troops to arrest caballeron and for daring do be given diplomatic immunity for two days with rainbow dash and jace and nightmare moon as her guards." i then look at dash and said"he's all yours just make sure he's alive to be in the dungeon" i then release the barrier holding back rainbow dash. Right when i let go of dash applejack throws up a lasso and before anybody says anything the dr. is tied up. I put a barrier around him and his goons reveal themselves and jump at the nice doctor. Before long they realize that they won't be able to break it but they were already surround by the guards and my troops. in a little while they were hauled off to the dungeon of the old pharaoh. I was watching the bandits being hauled off when a hoof touches my back. I look back to see daring do.

"Can you come with me" she says while looking around

"Where too?"

"My place" i nod and place my hand on her head and teleport away. When arrive at her home daring do asks "okay how do you know who i am and how did you know that that was dr. caballeron?"

"In my world twilight sparkle and her friends go on a lot of journeys and i remember watching the episode where this happened so i prevented a lot of stuff from happening."

"Okay next question why?"

"I really don't like caballeron he picks on a beautiful mare like you then tries to steal treasure or vice versa." i see that she is blushing

"You think i'm beautiful."

"Of course. Why wouldn't i? Shiny silky black and silver mane and tail goes great with your coat . also i like that you keep in touch with your feminine side despite being a tomboy and your love of adventure all come together to form a very beautiful mare."

Her face was as red as apple bloom's bow. The next thing to happen sort of surprised me, daring do turned around and with her face red she kissed me. "Wow never thought i'd capture daring do." i said in slight shock. I shake my head to get my bearings. I hold out my hand and daring do puts her hoof in it. I smile and teleport us back to the group. As soon as they see the flash they turn around. I see the troops talking and relaxing so i say.

"Oh come on your leader just disappeared the least you could do is worry."

"Don't need to you can handle yourself. If we worried about you it would be like worrying if a drop of water is going to fall of a leaf. It will happen. You can't predict it and it is nothing to fret over." jacob commented.

"Seriously how are you this good with metaphors?"the used to be king shrugged.

My slight anger was interrupted by rainbow dash who dashed over and said. "I can't believe it you actually captured daring do"

"Already did that one rainbow." i tell the peppy mare who looks dejected for a second before pepping up

"Girls combo cuddle attack" rainbow dash shouts. after that happens almost instantly i get dogpiled by cuddles from 6 mares. I go of just for their satisfaction and smile then cuddle them close to me.

After a little while i teleport up and ask twilight "as much as i love this if i don't create the new castle we will have to sleep outside. Trust me not a good idea in a desert. Twilight is there a potion or a way to restore magic."

"Yep i got seven here." she then pulls out three bottles from her saddle bag and hands them to me.

"Thank you twilight now let's go build a castle and make land for crops."i then teleport to aways away from the town. I see the town and judging the distance i think it is enough distance to build the hydras house as well as my new castle. Using my magic i lift a two hundred by one acre of sand into the air and 4 times that amount in clay. I use my magic to integrate the sand into the clay and summon a portal that draws water directly from the river in ponyville.

"Twilight running low can you pour one of the potions down my throat" breaking out of her stupor she pours the potion down my throat."thanks." i then get to mixing the large amount of sand clay and water. After i was done mixing it the mixture was extremely pliable so i went to work and had my magic build a castle several meters higher than the one in canterlot after i compacted the sand next to the area of now usable soil about 50 acres in every direction down to atomic levels. Using the last bit of magic i have at the moment i molded the last bit of clay into a temple to bob about the size of canterlot castle. With that i collapse on the sand in front of me panting.

"Sorry to ask this of someone but could someone take me inside somewhere and get the hydra to his new place. I… don't... think i will be able to move for about an hour." with that twilight picked me up and teleported me to the castle. She seme down on the bed of the master bedroom before giving me a kiss and teleporting out and back with the others.

"I left the troops down stairs and put up a do not disturb sign so prepare for a lot of lovin for the next hour." twlight told him before all six of them got on the bed. After an hour of lovin he got up and drank the mana potion to fully recover his strength using some of his magic he dried the the castle and the temple by removing all the water from them. After finishing that he teleported inside the temple and painted it white with some paint i bought in ponyville. I then headed outside and painted it to. I use magic again to dry the both inside and out. I then take some red, blue, silver, and black paint and paint my own castle. I paint the roof parts black while rimming them with red and painting the mainwalls blue. I dry that off and head inside. I paint the inside of the castle silver using my magic and avoiding windows and drying it afterwards. After all that i teleport back to ponyville and pick up my large stash of bits.

"Hmm. about 1.37 billion i can use." i say before teleporting to sweet apple acres. I knock on the door and pear butter answered the door.

"Hello again. are you takin care of our daughter"

"Yes i am ma'am. But i came here for a different reason."

"Naturally."

"I would like to buy as many trees that have just recently produced or should produce this year as i can i am willing to pay up to 1 billion bits."

" son with less than half that you could buy the entire farm. 50,000 bits is enough for several acres pay that and i will tell you which ones suit your needs." i take out a 100 thousand bit coin and give it to her

"Use the rest for something for the family or the farm. I have a lot more anyway." with that she shows me to which trees are the ones i requested for. When it was sun down and she showed me all she could i teleported back with a about 50 acres of land and about three hundred bushels of apples. Smiling and waving goodbye i teleport back to my castle. I enter the meeting room and teleport the mane 6 along with jace to the room. When they go there i could instantly tell what three of them wear doing jace and pinkie pie where making out with their some ponies and applejack was taking a nap because even with the teleportation she was snoring. Deciding to save her some face by not letting her sleep longer you telekinetically shake her awake. When you put her down you start the meeting by saying

"Now that everyone is awake i'd like to make request and in turn hear requests from everyone. I have just purchased 300 bushels of apple family apples and 50 acres of trees. Applejack i would like you to manage this land and make sure new seeds are planted from the bushels in the freezer and that the trees survive. "

"Done but i will need workers and a barn as well as a road built."applejack commented

"I can afford 1 million bits total per year work within those restraints. Twilight i would like you to manage finances and transactions for this."

"Got it but i would like my own personal library in the castle and something else we will discuss in private."

"Done you have a 50 million bits spending limit use them to buy however many books you want. The library is at the center of the castle."

"Rarity i would like you to make the apparel for our troops and all the wedding dresses for those staying in the castle."

"Okay darling but i also get to make the tuxes and i would like you to set up another boutique in town"

"I can do that."

"Rainbow dash i'd like you to teach all the pegasi and continue teaching the troops."

"Deal but i'd like to have something that i will discuss with you twilight, and fluttershy."

"Okay. fluttershy i'd like you to watch over the hydra and the animal stealth corp."

"Okay but i have something i'd like from you too but, i don't want to ask in front of everybody."

"Pinkie pie i'd like you to plan the weddings… please take them seriously. I am putting a lot of faith in you for this please try not to mess this up."

"Deal but i'd like a room to plan out my parties and also i want to get married the same day as you."

"I can live with that but the question is how long will it take you to plan everything."

"Three days and it will be ready for anything."

"Got it."

I then summon sunset shimmer "sunset i would like you to teach the new recruits and fillies about magic."

"Okay."

"Would you like anything in return."

"I would like to be the first girl to marry you."

"That is acceptable. Now that is everything i can think of. Meeting adjourned." i then teleport all the unrelated people back where they came from.

"Okay girls what do you need."

"What i want is really simple. Your first."

"Darn it, she got to it first." rainbow dash said under her breath.

"Okay twilight you will get it."

"Since twilight gets your first i want your first time in the air."rainbow dash said

"Okaaaaay, never thought i'd be joining the mile high club like that but hey. "

Fluttershy made a come her motion with her hoof so i bent down next to her and she whispered into my ear. "I want your first child."

"Got it. Sorry girls but by request fluttershy gets the first foal."

The two looked at each other before sighing. "Fine with us"

I smile and say "thank you" i pull them in for a hug. After i let go of them i teleport to bob's chapel.

"Bob. i need to talk for you a little bit."

"What do you need?" i jump from the random voice beside me.

"I see she finally accepted." i say as i catch a glimpse of mayor mare.

"Not what i came her for. I would like you to act as this world's pastor in this church next wednesday for pinkie pie's and my weddings. By the way like what i did to the place?" i say the last part while pointing to a white statue flipping the bird.

"As much as i don't like it it kinda represents my personality. Okay i will be the pastor for your weddings. I also want to know what you mean by "this worlds." "

"I sold some of my gold bits in the other world after i melted some down and sold the ingots. I plan to use this money to get a pastor from my other world too."

"Cool then i'll see you next wednesday." with that the portal closed. Feeling mentally exhausted i teleported to my chambers to turn in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N) to those who notice the capitalization errors. i am not an illiterate fool i am just to lazy to capitalizing . i am not going to dot my I's and cross my t's for something that is literally supposed to be for i really like fanfiction and making people happy with it i am NOT turning it into an english essay . also sunset shimmer has family problems so i made up her dad.**_

When i woke up in the morning i groaned as i realized i still had a lot to do. I kissed all the girls before teleporting to the kitchen and leaving a note to the troops asking for them to cook breakfast for everybody. When the note was done I teleported to the canterlot throne room. When the flash went off in the room it drew the sisters attention and made one of the guards sigh.

"Taylor! " they exclaimed with glee when they saw me.

"What are you doing here?" celestia asked after an embrace.

I get on one knee bow my head and put my right hand on my heart and say."i Taylor james willow leaf king of the willow leaf kingdom have come here to humbly ask for equestria's princesses, princess luna, princess celestia. For their hooves in marriage."

I then pull out two custom fit engagement hoof rings. For luna i had a 20 karat sapphire and white gold ring and for celestia i had a gold lonsdaleite ring.

"Finally you asked." my head jerked up in surprise when celestia said that

"M my sister i expected that out of me but not you. She's right though, tis about time it happened."

"Sorry, my bad. Does that mean..."

"Yes!" they both said at once.i smiled and put the respective hoof rings on them.

I kissed them and said "you two need to manage your schedules to clear up till thursday. While your doing that i will head to the library and put a spell on the globe for teleportation to countries far away and directly to me." with that i walked to their personal library. I waked towards the back till i saw a globe in the third row about two shelves down from where i started. I placed the spell on the globe as the sisters walked in the library. I waited till they wear beside me before telling them."okay how this works is to teleport directly to me put your hoof on the globe and chant"let me return to the side of my love." to teleport to a certain location put your hoof on the globe and chant "bring me to" and the specified location. As of right now it has seven uses and will everyday by absorbing the natural magic in the atmosphere at a rate where it won't affect the environment. And to return here just say wherever you are "return me to my rightful place." and you will return to this location. now let's go to willow leaf kingdom and prepare for the wedding on wednesday." with that i mutter the enchantment and it teleports me to my new willow leaf castle.

"I will be back i am going to build an exact replica of carousel boutique in town and get rarity and spike situated in." i then teleport to the town marketplace. Summoning the materials i need in about fifteen minutes an exact replica of rarity's boutique stands in the market.i then teleport rarity and spike to the entrance and say "okay rarity, the boutique is finished but you also need to make a dress for luna and celestia. " hearing those two names rarity's eyes turned to stars. She dashed in and i left after hear about opal bringing the pin cushion. When i teleport back i see all the brides chatting amicably and within a few minutes of watching, cadence and shining armor burst through the door.

"Who's marrying my baby sister? if anyone wants twilight they have to go through us first" shining armor says looking around frantically.

"Hey. shining armor" i shout. He looks at me as i crouch.

"If i want your sister i have to go through you?" i then dash using my aura. I appear right in front of him. Seeing me in front of him he raises his shield.

I smile and raise my fist "gladly" i then slam my aura enhanced punch straight through his shield and into him. As he was flying back i catch him using my magic right before he hits the wall. Walking over to his unconcious form i use my aura to heal him. When he wakes up i hold out my hand to help him get up and say."was that good enough… brother?" he smiles and takes my hand

"Take good care of her brother."

"I will i promise"

I then turn over to the pink alicorn holding him"cadence i presume may i ask that you teleport me over to the crystal empire "

"Okay but why do you want that?"

"I want to trace the dimension the crystal mirror teleports to so i can get there and back on my own." cadence and shining armor look shocked. The couple look over to twilight for confirmation, the purple mare nods and shakes them out of their stupor.i put my hand on cadence's back and with a glow of her horn we're in the castle of the crystal kingdom. I thank cadence before teleporting to the mirror. Putting my hand on the mirror i use my magic to trace it to the dimension that it stops at when i find it i link it up with my button. When i get done linking it up an electronic voice asks "would you like to save this location to bookmarks?"

Giving myself a second to realize how cool the button is I say "yes please"

"Location saved as "canterlot high school." have a nice day."

I smile before teleporting back to my castle. The following days to wednesday wear uneventful occasional paperwork from twilight and a request from celestia for a garden which, was easy enough to do. Then came was two hours past noon and he was getting into his suit. After he straightened his tie the best man spike came in and said "you ready."

Putting a smile on my face to hide my nerves i say "yeah. Let's go." with that we walk down the aisle. After the bridesmaids and groomsmen where position the ringbearer (the old pharaoh) walked down the aisle down his position followed by scootaloo and sweetie belle as the flower girls. After everyone had taken their positions and seats the doors and in walked the mares I was about to betrothed to. First one to appear was twilight. She wore a strapless red violet dress with a purple chrysanthemum on her left chest being lead by her father nightlight. After she took her place opposite of me celestia was brought through in a white dress with a gold hemline and a white rose through her hair completed by a white full face veil. When celestia took her rightful position next to twilight luna was lead through. Luna was cloaked in a fully black dress and a black cowl that left only her eyes showing. The outfit was completed with a single rose that stood out. she looked over to her escort flash sentry before taking her spot next to her sister. The next mare to walk in was daring do. She wore the traditional white wedding dress completed with a white tulip on the left breast of her dress. Many ponies were shocked to see that her escort was none other than Dr. caballeron, who was obviously faking the smile. She soon took her spot next to luna. When daring to was situated rainbow dash walked in wearing a rainbow dress with a cowl that left her eyes uncovered of the same color completed by a rainbow rose. When her father "gave her away" fluttershy took her turn down the aisle she wore a frilly white dress with a crown of white daisies and tulips adorning her head, escorted by her father she took her place next to rainbow dash. Sunset shimmer was the next mare to walk down the aisle. Wearing her crimson dress with a sunburst orange cowl that left her eyes uncovered completed with an orange tiger lily in her mane she was lead by her father sunburst shimmer who looked really displeased. When he was supposed to giver sunset away it looked more like he dropped her. Sunset and everybody looked royally pissed at the man for a few seconds, even bob before the final mare walked in. apple bloom was lead down the aisle by her father bright mac. She was captivating in her white dress when she was "given" both pastors asked "who gives these mares in marriage?"

"We do" said the escorts/fathers of the mares

"Take her." sunburst said. That finally set me off i make a few signs and silver spoon along with jace appear next to him and disappear in an instant.

"Are you all, this day and before all present, ready to accept each other in marriage." the two ask again

"We are" we all answer.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of sunset shimmer, twilight sparkle, celestia, luna, fluttershy, A.K. yearling, Rainbow dash, apple bloom, and taylor james willow leaf In marriage." the two said in freaky sync

"In the time they spent together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"Now do you Sunset shimmer, take taylor james willow leaf as your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live? "

"I do " she says while smiling in all her radiance.

"Do you Taylor james willow leaf, take Sunset shimmer as your lawfully wedded wife promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may faces,so long as you both shall live?"

Smiling i say in a soft tone "i do"

"Then will the ring bearer step forward" the old pharaoh steps forward presenting us two out of the eighteen rings. We exchange the rings and the officiants say. "With the power vested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." i remove the cowl and give her a kiss full of my love she then walks down next to apple bloom.

Twilight is the next mare to assume the position. When she assumes her position the two officiants begin again."Do you twilight sparkle, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a magical kiss. After that was done she stepped down behind sunset shimmer and the officiants began again

"Do you Rainbow dash, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a kiss that had sparks like lightning. After that was done she stepped down behind twilight she was in her place the officiants moved onto the next person

"Do you celestia, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a kiss with love burning hotter than the sun. After that was done she stepped down and took her position behind rainbow dash as the officants moved onto the next mare.

"Do you luna, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a kiss as romantic as a moonlit night. After that was done she stepped down behind her sister

"Do you A.K. yearling, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a kiss that had a promise of adventure to come.. After that was done she stepped down behind to her position behind luna as the officiants moved onto the second to last mare.

"Do you fluttershy, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." i gave her a kiss that felt heavenly. After that was done she stepped down behind daring do and waited for the officiants to announce the last mare.

"Do you apple bloom, take taylor james willow leaf to be your lawfully wedded husband promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow,sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. "

"And do you taylor james willow leaf swear do do the same?"

"I do."

"Then will the ringbearer step forward?" the ring bearer steps forward and we exchange rings.

"With the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."we shared a kiss that surprisingly tasted like apples. After that was done she stepped down behind. After that we sat through the proceeding for jacob and pinkie pie. I was taking note of his one ring to my eight. Knowing this is I still smiled. Even if this was going to be a lot of work


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N) this chapter is extremely short due to it being the first lemon chapter. and for those who don't know the aura "trick" used in this chapter really DOES NOT work . please if you do take a lady use proper protection. even if i do put facts in here do not take everything seriously because this is still just a fanfiction with magic and other stuff that hasn't been proven to be real. **_

When all was said and done and the after party finished i teleported everyone where they were currently staying… except bob.

He teleported himself to his room where he promptly fell on the bed and sigh from the long day. He was dozing off but became aware of the door being opened. When he raised his head to see what it was, he got an interesting sight. All his girls tried on some form of lingerie except rainbow who was in the buff.

"hello , we thought that since celestia and luna have to return tomorrow and won't be able to have a honeymoon, why not combine the entire honeymoon tonight." they all began walking towards me, swaying their hips keeping me mesmerized until the surrounded me on the bed and twilight was straddling me. "Remember your promise" she whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry girls." i say keeping my head down.

"Sorry? For what?' luna asks me.

"For not being able to hold back!" i then raise my head . you could see the multicolored light of extreme aura usage in my eyes as well as a silver light coating my body. All of a sudden i summon seven clones with 10% power. "You guys airtight aura seal over their cervix if you don't want to make sure that you use magic to prevent any from getting inside i will get to fluttershy after i get twilight o make sure not to wear her down completely." i then use my magic to surround twilight and caress her in every place imaginable. When she was panting from the pleasure i gave her with my magic massage i then grab her rump and proceed to tease her by going around the edge earning more moans from the purple mare. After doing that i nibble on her clite and delve my toungue on the entrance to her love tunnel threatening to enter every time. The moans i got from her increased when they were getting at their most frequent i used my tongue and pierced her depths. When my tongue pierced her depths she let out a scream as her eyes rolled back and my face was drenched in her fluids. I looked around seeing my clones pleasure the girls i love made me mad so with a swipe of my hand i got rid of them and started lifting them all up using the vibrating magic cloak which i upped to about the speed of sound. Then getting a devilish idea i summoned vibrating tentacles and used them to my hearts content making sure to avoid any potentially painful places. When i got i finished with the tentacles i saw twilight looking ready to go. I line myself up and look at her for confirmation. She nodded so slowly i push myself in all the way to the basei slowly adjusted to the feeling when i noticed i didn't feel any resistance. I gave her a questioning look. I was about to start again before glow surrounded me. When the glow died down there were golden chains with symbols attached to them on my neck."hm more elements. The clock means time the heart with the male and female symbol has got to mean time and the brain has got to mean knowledge but wait ,if there is an element of magic there must be an element of aura." then a glow surrounded apple bloom and a blue spinning sphere appeared on an similar chain along with the same symbol as mine small and to the left. I looked at the rest and all of them had the same symbol on their element or on their cutie mark.

"Interesting. anyway, I messed up on a magic and flew into a tree legs first." i cringe but slowly start moving my 11 in. monster. I make sure to hit every spot i'm supposed to making her scream in pure ecstasy. I made sure to increase my speed and decrease at regular intervals until about twenty minutes later i felt a familiar tightening remembering that i forgot the aura barrier i pull out and finish it on her. After about fifteen shot i see that twilight is a mess. Everywhere from her horn to her rump had my seed dripping off. I look over at the other girls and see that the magic containment was denched and most girls looked like they were on the verge of passing out. After he put the girls down only Rainbow dash and Fluttershy looked like they could go on.

"Sorry dash but i said fluttershy was next. She does have the claim to first foal, but don't worry, i will get to you soon." i then crawl over to fluttershy. I start caressing her slowly. She looks up to me with a smile on her face. I smile back and ask

"Now fluttershy are you sure about this?"i ask in a slightly worried tone..

"I am . all i ask is that you be gentle"

"Of course i will" i slowly caress her body slowly moving my ways downward to her feet and back up again. When i pass her inner thigh a second time i slowly separate her closed legs.

"Please don't stare so much" she said trying to hide her face with her mane.

"How can i not, it's beautiful? Are you ready fluttershy?" she smiled and nodded between moans. I inch my monster in till I feel a barrier. "Ready? This will hurt so when it breaks i will go slowly. Tell me when it doesn't hurt anymore and then i will speed up."

"Shhhh, i'm ready." she says while cupping my face. With a single thrust i break her hymen. She cringes from the pain but, soon her face becomes one of pleasure due to my ministrations. She soon gives me the go ahead and i speed up. I make sure to hit every spot i knew would feel great. Soon the mare was a moaning, drooling, mess. After about another twenty minutes and quite a few orgasms from fluttershy i feel a familiar tightening in my loins. With a final powerful thrust my monster pierces her womb and coats her with my seed. I lay there for a moment caressing the mare before i pull out. When i'm out i see a pool of my fluids leak out of her making my monster reincarnate once more. Almost as soon as my monster comes back i'm tackled to the bed.

"Hello lover boy, i hope you got some stamina left cause no way am i going to be left out after the shows you put on. You don't have to worry due to my exercise mine broke years ago." she then positions herself above my monster. Slowly she sinks herself down on my monster moaning the entire way. "It's in."she says while panting. Using this quick respite i create an aura barrier solid on the molecular levels just behind her cervix. Quite soon after i had accomplished this she started riding me at a moderate pace letting out moans occasionally. Soon she speed up pace moaning almost constantly.

"Hehe you've got great stamina." the girl riding cowgirls said between huffs and moans.

"This is without aura. I didn't use any on twi or flutters either." i said between my own moans

"Let's see which one goes first then...and no aura" with that she sped up once more. It was thirty minutes later before she finally gave in and came triggering my own response. I immediately use the aura barrier as a bag and pull everything out.

"Looks like i win dash."i tell her before sighing

"Yeah looks like it."she said in between pants. After i catch my breath i levitate the rest of the girls around me as close as possible. I position the girls with rainbow on my chest, flutter and twi, on my sides sunset shimmer above apple bloom beside twilight on the left and the sisters beside shy. With myself snuggling up to the girls i fall asleep in a warm embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N) long chapter cause i started in a certain arc and things spiraled from there. lemons have been marked. also please leave a review, follow, or favorite. it really helps**_

I wake up to the blissful feeling of fur on my skin. I lay there not wishing to leave but nature called at the wrong time.

Feeling that i really had to take care of something i announce "hey girls time to wake up. I really need to answer nature's call and you need to get prepared for the day." i then slowly set rainbow and work around to giving all of them a wake up kiss. As i finish with applebloom i go downstairs. I eat the breakfast that the troops have made before saying. "Troops cooking her is i need you to train full time chefs for this place so find some people train them and tell them that they get paid 1 hundred bits daily… also we need some ponies to clean this place about 150 people should do it pay is 150 bits daily." i then get ready to leave . but i forget that i still need twilight, and sunset. I was impatient and didn't think this through so i ended up meditating for an hour till the girls wear done with breakfast. I said goodbye to the royal sisters then turned to twilight and sunset. "Girls i need your help with something. I plan to go to another world that is like a cross between this one and min. Twilight you and your friends are there and sunset is a traveler that world. " "and for certain events to happen you both need to be there" i ask the two.

"Of course we'll go. This world seems really interesting."

"I'll go but i have different reasons."

"Okay .before we go we'll need to find people to fill our positions. I will contact luna. Sunset you should see if you can get trixie lulamoon to fill in for your magic teaching. And twilight… the only person i think that can fill your position is spike. I will teleport these people here and we will give them instructions." i then teleport the people we wear going to talk too.

"Welcome ladies and spike. We have jobs we need filled and you're the best candidates to do it. Luna i will be gone for a little bit and this kingdom needs a ruler. Seeing as celesti did it for years i was thinking a week or two would be no problem. Also since i married you you are a rightful ruler of this kingdom."

"I would be happy to rule this kingdom in your absence. Although i don't know if i do a good job of it."

I take her hoof and say."don't worry luna i'm confident you'll do great."

"I then turn towards trixie who looks miffed"trixie . Before you go into third person i must say your not all that powerful but i believe your tricks are great."

She looks at me absolute ticked she opened her mouth to speak but i hold up my hand. "Not finished yet. Even so your talented so i want you to teach the unicorn at our school. But you cannot refer to yourself as "the great and powerful trixie."if you want to refer to yourself as anything you can introduce yourself as the new teacher "the magnificent and beautiful trixie." but remember you can only refer to yourself like this when you first introduce you self . also if i hear that you teach anything that they shouldn't learn i will teleport you to the middle of the froggy bottom swamp. If you accept you will get a pay of 1000 bits daily and if you do a good enough job i will make an entertainment division of magic and you will be head."

"The great and… i mean i accept." she said.

"Now spike. You should already know why your here."

"Twilight has to go and you want me to fill in for her position as basically manager of the entire kingdom." the adolescent dragon replied.

"Precisely. Now do you accept this also comes with a pay o 1500 bits daily plus i royal favor directly from me.."

"1500 bits daily and i get a royal favor from you who can basically do anything … sounds great to me."

"Thank you everyone. I will be back. " i then bring out the button and click it while saying "canterlot high school."

"Opening coordinates to "canterlot high school." "after the button said that a portal opened up in front of me.i look at the two girls. Twilight looks fine but sunset looks extremely nervous. I put my hand on her shoulder and give her a smile that rarely comes across my face. She smiled back and put on a look of determination and stepped through the portal. Seeing we wear going twilight stepped in after her. i was following them and with a salute when i was halfway through i stepped through and didn't see the salute from the rest of them.

When we stepped through the portal sunset stumbled a bit before falling down. I look back to see a white marble horse statue before helping sunset up.

"Careful. First time like this is rough, when your good enough to move. We'll apply to attend this school." after a good five minutes we were walking to the doors. I pressed the intercom and a buzz sounded with a click from the doors. Knowing that the door was unlocked we walked walked around the hall a bit memorising the way to the library, cafeteria and finally the way to our destination, the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." feminine voice.

I walk in to see a lady with f-cups in a business suit. "Greeting principal celestia and vice principal luna."

They raise an eyebrow and say."you're not one of our students. How do you know or names."

"Well if i want to attend a school i might as well know the names of my principal and vice respectively. I just moved here and on my way here i found these ladies who have done the same and figured that we should apply together. "

"Hello, i'm sunset shimmer."

"Twilight sparkle ma'am."

""I'm taylor... I'd prefer not to use my last name."

"Well hello to all of you and canterlot high would love to have you. Fill out this paper and return it tomorrow with a parents signature."

"Sorry principle that's going to be impossible for me. It was hard at my house so i've been court emancipated."

"Same with me. My parents disowned me quite a few years ago so i currently live alone i an inherited house." sunset shimmer said while hugging herself.

"I'm not much different. My parents have left a long time ago. They are out of my reach now." twilight said with a single tear.

Celestia and her sister looked shocked till she said. "Poor things. How old are you? "

"16 last year i was a sophomore. "

"17, i was same."twilight said.

"Same as twilight here."sunset said.

"Poor things . well… if you wish to attend come here tomorrow with those filled out and in the meantime feel free to look around the school."

"Thank you. Now i hope you lovely ladies have an enchanting day." i then walk out

"Quite the charmer isn't he sister." luna asked.

"Yes he is luna. However i doubt he is interested in old ladies like us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that . and never call yourself old ladies. " i say popping my head through the door. Before they can do anything i disappear into the hallway once again.

"Okay we know where the cafeteria is so we got the most important place now let's find all the restrooms in this place. And after that we need to walk around and look for twilight's friends. we can worry about rainbow dash last since most likely she will be around the track or at some other sport part of the school." we walk around a bit memorizing the ways around the school and figuring out where everything is. We were about to go for another lap when the bell rang. We were looking around when we spot fluttershy.

'Okay girls i'm going in see if you can find the location of another one.' i then start walking to fluttershy. She closes her locker when i get to her she was closing her locker.

"Excuse me miss..."

'Fluttershy.' she whispers.

"Fluttershy. I'm new here and i was told to find a girl named rarity. Do you know where i can find her?"

"You could hear me/ not many people could do that, anyway after school she is in the auditorium helping the drama club."

"thanks . i actually have very good ears that also explains why i ask this question. Are you allowed to carry animals in your backpack?"

She gasped before she said "ohh please don't tell anyone about them."

'Don't worry i wouldn't do that. i may not be nice but i'm not mean on purpose, or without reason so your secret is safe with me. Actually that reminds me. On my way here i saw a place called sugar cube corner and being a guy and all i don't want to go alone to a place named like that, but i really want to try it so i was hoping if you could accompany me so i don't look just plain sad."

She blushed and started twiddling her fingers. "Are you asking me on a d-d-date?"

"We can call it that if you want i'll be waiting by the statue." a different bell rings

"Oh my we need to get to class. The minute bell just rang. See you after school." she then dashed off. I then proceeded to find twilight and sunset.

Once we met up i asked. "So did you two find any of them?"

"Yep and we would have find them eventually seeing as they are in the same grade. Consequently they all have lockers in the same hallway."

"Thanks now all we have to do is wait." while we did that we walked around and the pop club caught my attention so i made a note to visit it tomorrow. We then walk back to the hallway were we met fluttershy. Justas we were turning the corner the bell rung. Looking around i spot the pure pink human that i need to talk to.

"Pinkie spotted moving in." i say too the girls which in turn makes them roll their eyes. I walk over to the girl.

"Hello."i say when i get to her.

"Hi i'm pinkie pie, i don't think i've seen you around before, are you new, ohh, if you are i need to throw you a welcome party."

"Easy there pinkie pie. I appreciate the gesture but i'm not a person who want a welcome party. Don't misunderstand me . i love a party as much as the next 's just that… it's against my nature to announce my presence. That's due to ninja for training for several years."

She gasps and has giant sparkly eyes "your a ninja show me some tricks."

I lean against the lockers in their shadows."okay i will just talk about how to get to sugar cube corner."

She goes on about the place and i use the aura reduction technique.

"Huh where you go?" she asks while looking around.

When she turns around to where she was completely not facing me i use my aura expansion technique. She shivers and her hair stands on end. She turns around and sees me so i turn of the expansion technique.

"What did you do?"

"Ninja training. I know how to intimidate and make myself invisible in plain sight all i have to do is make sure their not focused on me."

"Can you tell me more?" she asks in glee.

"Sure meet me by the statue after school and i will tell you on the way to sugarcube corner."

"Deal i'll meet you there." she then ran off.

I walk to the meeting spot for the girls. And wait for next period. I was talking with them when the bell rang and students once again flooded out. I see my next target in her cowboy hat.

"Target applejack confirmed moving in." i say making the girls moving in.

I walk towards her and act like i'm walking past her but stop about halfway and turn towards her.

"Excuse me miss but are you called applejack." i ask her.

"That's me what's it to ya?"

"Sorry i had to talk to you if it really was you. I heard of you from a lovely couple, i think their names were "pear butter" and "bright macintosh". I listen for an hour about their eldest daughter applejack and their son big mac."

"You met my ma and pa? And listened to them for an hour talking about me and big mac? Why, that's mighty kind of you."

"Don't mention it. Hey i.m new here and i heard of how great a place sugar cube corner is and am interested in finding out if the rumors are true . how about we go together so i can learn more about you. I heard what your parents told me about you but i want to know about you from you."

"Okay lover boy are you trying to smooth talking me into a date."

"It can be whatever you want it to be."

"Okay, i'm willin to bite where should we meet up?"

"By the statue after school."

"Okay i'll be waiting." she then walks off.

I meet up with the girls once again. We talk about what could be happening in the other world till the bell once more. I look in the hallway and i see the next girl i'm looking for.

"Target spotted retrieval commencing."

"Hello might you be rarity?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Sorry i'm taylor i'm new here and i was talking to students and they said that your the local designer and i was hoping to see your works."

"Of course darling i would be happy to show my works to someone interested in fashion."

She then pulls out a notebook"this is the one i working on now." she shows me a purple dress that's good but pretty plain.

"It's good in its own right but a little plain. The sash should be half and half of red and blue the sleeves should be silver frilly and studied. And finally the dress should have flower patterns."

"Oh my, you're right. Thank you i can't believe i didn't think of that before."

"Don't be. I actually get a lot of hate due to my judgement skill. I'm glad it helped."

"Thank you darling it actually helped more than you think.."

"I'm glad . hey maybe we can meet up after school to discuss some other dresses?"

"That would be wonderful darling. Where should we meet up? "

"The statue in the courtyard. I'll take you to sugarcube corner."

"After school then. Bye darling." she then walked off.

When she disappears i begin to walk back but i notice wallflower walking. Deciding that i want to nip a problem in the bud i walk up to her. "Hello. i'm new here can you give me directions to the library please." i ask her with a smile.

"Sure! I mean. Sure . i'm wallflower by the way."

"Thanks. I'm taylor."

We start walking to the library. When i pass the hallway where the girls are i signal them to follow.

"How'd you fade out like that? It's amazing i trained for years to get to the level i'm at but that ability can give me a run for my money."

"It's a curse i don't try to fade like that but it happens and because of it. Speaking of that what training did you go through because i'm assuming that is also how you found me?"

"Sorry i've been through ninja training since i was eight i also have aura training and once i'm done with my aura training i can practice magic. Sorry to explain this my moms side comes from a history of witches and my dads side has several aura users. Only a master or grandmaster respectively can begin training of the other and not destroy themselves. I saw you due to my aura sight which lets me see the surrounding aura."

"Wow. thats a lot of power. Anything else i should know."

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Don't worry you're probably my only friend."

"Well so far i can travel to two different dimensions other than this one and in one i have basically unlimited access to any spell i can think of and it doesn't affect me because it's not the magic from my world. I also have a necklace that lets me temper with time. Which if i join a band with friends i will unlock all my powers everytime i sing. Oh in that world i have enough magic power to create an alternate timeline."

"Wow are you a god or something?"

"No but i know one."

"Wow, so why did you specifically get my attention. "

"Well in my world this world and the world that i was in before this one is a tv show and because you're lonely you end up trying to erase a girl from the memories of her friends so i thought if i got to know yo i could become your friend and prevent that. That and i really thought it was sad to see someone so similar to me before i came to the other world . i was the weird crazy person that everybody avoided, it was lonely and even though i was like that i just went on day to day, just dealing with it. I couldn't let such a beauty do the same thing"

"Wow i don't know weather to punch you, hug you, or kiss you."

"Do all three, you don't have to hold back on my account."

She smiles and gives me a right hook. She then proceeds to give me hug worthy of harry the bear. And finally she grabs my hoodie gives me one on the lips.

"Wow for someone invisible your a great kisser" i say while looking at her blushing face.

"Thanks now let's get to the library." she then turns around and walks off. I quickly follow her till we reach the library.

We walk i and the other two quickly quickly follow us.

"Thank you for bringing me here wallflower."

"No problem. May i ask why your skipping class?"

"Oh i'm not a student till tomorrow i came here to pass the time till then end of the day so i can challenge rainbow dash to a race."

"Okay next question why do you want to do that?"

"So that i can bet that if i win she has to come with me to sugar cube corner."

"Why do you want her to come to sugarcube corner?"

"To become friends with these two and a few other girls so that they start a band and we can all unlock our powers."

"Okay. who are those two."

"Twilight sparkle and sunset shimmer my wives in the other world that have crossed over with me."

"Wait wives. Do you have more than one."

I look around unsure before sighing. "Yes i have eight. Don't get me wrong i love each and every one of them . i'm not some playboy i don't keep them around for the benefits i love to have them around me because i love them."

"Awe how sweet. And they're okay with this?"

"Yep we know he loves each and everyone of us." twilight said

Sunset went over to wallflower and whispered in her ear. "Not to mention has and 11 by one inch monster and has a great imagination to go with his magic." the girl then lived up to the blush in her name.

"Okay next question. Can you take me with you into the other world."

I jolt up when i hear that question. "Uh why would you want that?"

"You're literally the one person who actively searched for me and found me not to mention i don't think you'll forget me anytime soon."

I smile and say. "Okay but you need to do something about your parents. To make sure you can come."

"I'll do that." just then the final bell rang

I ran to the hallway and spotted rainbow.

"Hello . rainbow dash right."

"In the awesome. What do you need."

"I saw how fit you are and i wanted to see if you could provide me a challenge in a race."

"Oh. big shot are you. Fine i'll be the one to put you in your place."

"If your that sure how about we make a wager than? If i win you have to accompany me to sugar cube corner. And if you win you get to have me do any three things that have no expiration date"

"Your on let's go to the track." we then jog to the track. We get in position sas sunset shimmer says go.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" we then dash off i immediately put 50% of my aura into my legs.i quickly overtake rainbow dash and in 10 seconds flat i run the entire track. And rain bow is halfway . when she crosses she says.

"That. was . awesome! I never knew someone could run that fast."

"I'll tell you my secret some time but before that we should go."

"Oh right. Sugarcube corner." i then walk with her to the courtyard. I see the rest of the mane six gathered at the statue.

"Good you all here."

"you better explain why there are 6 other girls here."

"I can't hear and seven. can't you see wallflower."

She then brings up here finger and counts"nope i see six others."

I then pull her in front of me and whisper in her ear"wow ouch."

"Oh. my bad, seven it is."

"Now if you want to know can you girls please lead me to sugarcube corner."

We then walk to the pastry shop and get a booth in the back.

"Okay we're here so talk."

"Okay i'm here cause a lot of trouble happens in this world. In my world yours and the world i came to this one from are a tv show meant for kids or girls. I watched it because i wanted to write a fanfiction. One day i was performing my morning ritual and teleported myself to the other world. Where i did many things including getting god a girlfriend."

"Wait you expect us to believe that you did that. The world crossing i can believe but getting god a girlfriend. There's no way."

"Bob."

"You need something bro" bob said from a portal from beside rainbow who was on the edge of the booth.

"How you going with mayor mare?"

"Weddings next month. Hoping you can be the best man."

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the multiverse."

"See you then."

He then disappeared. I looked at the girls. Who looked slack jawed."okay mad respect." rainbow dash said.

"As i was saying there happens to be a lot of trouble here. I came here to make sure you can fight it."

"And how do we do that we're 7 school girls."

"A lot of your strength comes from music and each other. So i came here to gather you here and make sure you become friends and start a band. "

"I don't see why we can't become friends but why the band?" rarity asks

"Your first transformation was when you wear playing music together."

"Transformation? What transformation?"

"You'll have to find out yourself."

"Anything else we should know."

"Yes. i wish to join your band as the dj"

"And why would you want to do that?" rainbow asks.

"First off you need a dj and i will alternate between myself and vinyl scratch. Second off i think it would be fun."

"I honestly don't see why he can't"

" . The cupcakes were delicious . this one is on me." i then place the currency on the table. I then press my button opening my portal."sorry ladies first . if the people who want to go between worlds have to go before me otherwise they will have to stay." the girls walk through the portal disappearing to the other world. I walk through about halfway before i turn to the girls and say with a wink and a salute."see you lovely ladies later." i then walk the rest of the way with the portal closing behind me.

"Did he just flirt with us while traveling to another dimension?" rarity asked

"I think he did."applejack said

"I think i'll write that one down." pinkie pie replied.

When the travelers got back they wear in the throne room where luna was currently residing. When she notices that we have arrived back she trots over and says "welcome back you three. May i ask why your back so early or are you already finished?"

"Come on wallflower isn't that hard to spot . anyway no we're not done just resting in this world."

"I see and who is this wallflower i only see you three."

"Okay luna look at me and tell me when i either disappear or a girl appears."

"Okaaaay."

I then pull wallflower over in front of me.

"Oh my when did you appear dear?"

"She's been here the entire time.."

"She has?! I'm so sorry i honestly didn't see you."

"No problem it happens a lot actually."

"Anyway. Anything to report?"

"Nothing on my end."

I nod then summon trixie and spike to the room.

"Anything to report spike?"

"Nothing finances are going good but in ponyville vampire fruit bats have infested the apple orchard."

"Good i get them. Twilight put some bat repellent to about three square acres of apple trees. And show me where then i will teleport the bats in and erect a fence as well as a barrier. "

"Got it" twilight then teleports away.

I use this as a signal to begin my own teleportation. I teleport to the orchard of sweet apple acres. I see or more like hear the bats a few feet away using my magic i locate them and temporarily disable their echo locational abilities. I use their inability to maneuver right and use my magic to gather them close together . when i rounded them up i teleport to my own orchard where twilight was standing.

"Right ahead about two feet thick." i teleport 50 feet in front of me and release the bats who all immediately fly up and away. I teleport to the edge where i smelled a difference and teleport a white picket fence to the middle of that in a perimeter. When i was done i teleported to fluttershy's shelter portion of the castle. When i see the yellow mare watering some flowers i walk up behind her and hug her.

"Nice to see you again flutter. Hey we have some new guests in the orchard i'd like you too check on them everyday like the others. Is that alright?"

"Fine with me. By the way i can't wait till i can check." she says the last part while she rubs her belly.

"Thank you and neither can i." i say while smiling. I give her a kiss and teleport to the throne room.

"Okay luna i think i'm going to bed thank you for doing this for me, i really appreciate this." i then give her a kiss on the forehead. I teleport to my chambers and remember that i am probably the only one who can see wallflower. I refrain from jumping into my bed and teleport myself to where wallflower is. She is in the kitchen watching the chefs cook dinner. she notices me and smiles. Seeing that she is actually enjoying herself i decide to wait there with her. After awhile i say.

"You know if you want i can teach you to cook. I taught the guys who taught most of these guys.'

"Really?! Thank you. I wanted to do something for you seeing as i can't do magic and stuff so i thought that maybe i could learn to cook." she said while blushing and rubbing her arm.

"Of course. Although i should tell you that i learned by putting things that i thought tasted good together and found out if they tasted good. That and cooking channels for the stuff i didn't know."

"Wow and you ended up teaching people? Of course if you taught the people who taught the royal chefs i would love to learn from the king himself. "

"Of course. Although it will have to be after we get back."

"Naturally."

The chefs then exit with a spread. Seeing that they were done we follow them to the dining table. When we sit down and they reveal what we were eating i couldn't t think "damn i did good" the feast looked salivating and didn't last long after the chefs disappeared.

"Welp everyone i think it's time to hit the hay. Night everybody." i then teleport wallflower and myself to the bedroom.

"Bathroom is over there if you want to change in private. Or at all. You know what , if you want i can create a new pair of clothes for you, if you want that is."

"Is there a way for you to create them without you seeing them?"

"Yeah just go into the bathroom and i will stick my hand in there think about what you want and put your hand in the ball of magic." she nods then walks into the bathroom. Istick my hand in and feel a poof and my magic draining slightly then something is snatched out of my hands. I pull my hand out of the crack in the bathroom and go over to the bed and strip down to my black boxers.

(A/N) warning lemon ahead skip this point. Till the next note to skip.

I proceed to crawl into bed and get comfortable when the bathroom door opens. When i see wallflower walk out the only thing that came out of my mouth was. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn."

Her face was now as crimson as her negligee. "Thanks."

"Wow you really picked something exciting. Are you hinting towards something "extra"?"

"I'm not ready yet. I just wanted to put on something visually appealing for you."

"Well you did that and i love it. Now, let's get some shut eye for tomorrow." i then open up the covers for her.

She climbs in and says"glad to know that i excite you."

"Yes you do and never think you can't. " i say hugging her tighter fighting of the blush at my boner. Hugging her tightly we both quickly fall asleep. Sometime later the door to the bedroom opens and the rest of the girls walk in they see wallflower cuddled up to me they whispered something. And i see sunset walk around. She crawls up to me on the bed and gasps.

"Girls you need to see this!" she whispers. I then feel several more weights accompany her on the bed.

"Uh is that what i think it is?" daring asks.

"Um why does he have our cutie marks on his back?" rainbow questions

"Actually he only has yours, twilight's, and fluttershy's" applebloom pointed out.

"I think it's because their the ones i actually did the deed with." i say. When they hear me they jump a little.

"You were awake? " luna asks

"Since the door opened."

"Well how do we prove that doing it will have him gain our cutie marks?" rainbow asked

Several of the others blushed."who wants to volunteer?" twilight asks.

"I'll do it. ' wallflower says.

"Are you sure you said you weren't ready."

"I know but i think i wouldn't be able to sleep if someone else did it with you while i was sleeping on the same bed before i did. And besides i can clearly see that you make all of them happy." she says."Not to mention i need to get you back for making me live up to the blush in my name with the "magic" in your pants."

I blush and rub my head before saying "well, if your fine with it who am i to say no." i then use my magic to levitate her gown and my boxers before using my magic to surround her while vibrating it. I do the same for the other girls but at a faster pace close to the speed of sound and slowly increasing. After a while of that i let wallflower go and ask her"are you sure about this. There is still time to say no."

She leans up and wraps her arms around me. She gives me a kiss and leans back a little bit before saying. "Come on. Don't leave a girl hanging after that."

I smile and line myself up with her dripping honeypot. Her grip around my neck tightened as i eased myself in. barely holding ina moan she endures until i hit a barrier. I look at her for nodded my way. With one thrust i push ,y iron rod as far as her body would allow it. Knowing not to stop i slowly begin to pull out and thrust back in until the sounds of her moans ring out."faster." she moans out. I begin to do the routine at a moderate pace panting and doing my best to look at the girl under me. She once again says "faster!harder!" taking time to moan in between. I speed up and increased the power of my thrusts to a hard fast pace near my fastest but not there just yet. We keep that up for a few minutes before i say. "Wallflower… how does the idea of a … new position sound?" i say between pants.

"What… did you … have in mind?"she answered in between her moans.

"How… does cowgirl sound?"

"Fine!... just don't stop."

With a grunt i somehow perform the athletic feet of laying down and flipping her up while thrust into her in the air in under 3 seconds.

Without missing a beat she takes reigns and starts slamming her hips down at a pace faster than i was thrusting letting out a cacophony of moans. Not wanting her to think i was tired i thrust in time to her hips. As i thrust i find myself mesmerized by the c-cups of heaven bouncing in front of me. Putting my hands to good use i grab them and give them the royal treatment massaging them and tracing my thumbs around her areola. Occasionally brushing against her nipples. With the combined stimulation her moans get louder and at a near constant rate. We continue this for about twenty minutes before i feel a familiar tightening.

"Wallflower… i about to… soon… where do you want it?" i ask between grunts and pants.

"Me too! Inside!inside!inside!" she practically screams. soon after she says that i feel her tighten around my shaft. This sensation pushes me over my limits i thrust a final powerful thrust inside her before i blow the most powerful load i have ever felt. The force of this sensation forced me to dispel the magic cloak around the girls and nearly faint. When it's over i pull out of her. And a necklace appears around her neck. The symbol is a letter of japanese

(A/N) lemon end. Continue reading.

"Woah what is this? " the girl asks

"That symbol is japanese for "silence". Who knew silence was a part of harmony." i then notice a slight glow emanate from her shoulder."wallflower can i see your shoulder? "

She turns around still looking fascinated by the symbol she got."huh… never thought my cutie mark would be the symbol of infinity."

"Wait what?what do you mean by that? "

"Looks like each girl i sleep with gains my cutie mark which just so happens to be the infinity symbol."

"Hmm? Cool… let's worry about it in the morning. I'm really tired right now" wallflower said with a yawn.

"Yeah, let's do that." i say before i cuddle up to her. I use my magic to bring the girls closer so they wouldn't get cold or lonely. After tucking them in i put my arms around wallflower and bring her closer as i fall into a deep sleep. I wake up to feel as if my soul is vibrating. I look at my wing and see that the pocket watch representing the element of time glowing.

"Hmm. built in alarm ." i then shake wallflower awake.

"What is it? "

"Element of times telling me to wake up i think we need to get ready for school." i then click the button on the watch and surprisingly it stops

I then summon a brush and hand it to her saying "here in case you want to brush your hair. Also if you don't want to were clothes like the ones yesterday i can summon you another pair like last night. "

"thanks but i think i want another pair of the ones i had last night"

"Alright." i then summon an exact replica of her outfit. She takes the outfit and brush and heads into the bathroom. Summoning a piece of paper i write to her directions to te dining room. I make sure to place a spell on the paper to make it more noticeable before teleporting to the kitchen. When i got there i see the chefs are already up."alright everypony. Today for breakfast i'd like you to make pancakes. I know you know how to make them because pancakes were one of the first things i taught your tutors to make so no excuses or it's a pay reduction." i wouldn't really reduce their pay i just wanted to motivate them. After i see them scrambling i teleport to the dining table. Seeing that i had some time i decided to test something. Focusing on the pocket watch i feel that i have about two hours until we have to be at school. Just as i was about to see if any of the others had special powers wallflower walked in with twilight and sunset. They sat down and sunset asked.

"So was the theory of you gaining cutie marks through the deed correct"

"I don't know i haven't checked yet. Actually will one of you girls do that please?"

"Sure. " sunset replies. She goes up behind me and lifts up my shirt.

"So?" i ask

"Yep. every girl from this world and from canterlot high gives you a cutie mark."

"Actually girls check your own cutie marks. There should be my own mark somewhere."

The two mare look at their flanks.

"Now that you mention it there is a symbol there that wasn't there before."twilight says.

"Yep, thought so. Seems since i gain a girls cutie mark they also gain mine." the chefs then walk in with our favorite pancakes.

Wallflowers eyes widen and she looks at me in surprise. I nod her way and as soon as the chefs set down the flatware she immediately devoured her pancakes.

Seeing her wolf down her pancakes i do the same.

"Why are you two eating so fast." wallflower and i look up from our meal to respond.

"I absolutely love pancakes and these are delicious. "

"I can't let my future wife out eat me. Don't get me wrong i also love pancakes." when i said that we went back to wolfing down our meal. After we were done i focused on the pocket watch on my wing and it tells me we have 45 minutes till we have to be in class. "Okay girls time to go. Have all of you got everything? "

They give me an "are you kidding look."sighing i teleport everything we need for school and wallflowers book bag. When they are all ready i press the button and we all walk through. When we get through i her a clatter of metal and i see the cakes there with their jaws open.

"Sorry mister and mrs. cake but my interdimensional travel button… you know what that is too much of a mouthful. Button register yourself as felicity."

"Registering the name"felicity""the button replies.

"As i was saying felicity returns to the point i left the dimension. That being said. Would one of you kindly let us out."

Mr. cake shakes himself out of his stupor and unlocks the door."we hope your sweets were to your liking please come again." he says while we were walking out. When we leave sugarcube corner we quickly run to school. My time sense was telling me that we have fifteen minutes until the bell. Quickly following what i remember i rush us to the office.

"Welcome back have you figured out your classes?."

"Yes we have." i say hoping they didn't remember what happened yesterday and handing them my paper while the other two quickly followed suit.

Luna looks at our papers and quirks an eyebrow before saying"interesting, is there a reason why these papers are identical in all but penmanship?"

"Really? I knew these ladies had taste but they're extremely smart too. Awesome." i say to cover up.

"Okay luna will take you too your classes after we get done talking to mr. willow here. Could you girls please stand out in the hallway?" the girls go outside.

"mr. willow about yesterday." celestia i begin to sweat internally.

"We need to know if you meant the things you said."celestia continues.

"I did."

"That's what i thought. It wasn't very chivalric for you to lead us on like tha..."

"Sister he said he did." luna said grabbing her elder sister.

"He did?"

"I did."

"Oh wow. Didn't expect that. You may go to class now." celestia says. I get up to leave before two hands are put on my shoulders i turn around and get a double sided kiss from the two before luna leads me out. We meet up with the girls and head to the first class when we get to the class luna gives a go in gesture. We enter the classroom and a teacher who has a light brown trench coat white and black hair and two mismatch shoes one brown the other green and black pants.

"Hello discord these are your new chem students."

"Oh how wonderful. Now i hope you signed the waiver and your parents did too."

"Sorry sir due to circumstances our parents couldn't sign them. Me i'm emancipated. Sunset her has… problems. And twilight's parents haven't been with her for awhile. "

"I'm sorry to hear that. Also sucks that if anything happens you won't have anyone to drive you to the hospital. "

"If anything happens i can handle it although i have to have you and the students saying that you can't tell anyone or i have legal permission to sue them and their families if it does come to that." i then pull out the papers from my backpack. And hand them to him he looks over them raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Okay i will have my students for first hour sign this, for now you should figure out how to introduce yourself to the class sit where ever you want there is never assigned seats in my class." the four of us sit down in a square at the leftmost edge of the classroom. And we take a look in our bags to see the stuff inside. I knew what was there a giant pack of mechanical pencils. A few notebooks a new laptop scissors and other miscellaneous things.

"I've never asked but how do you keep getting these things?" sunset inquired.

"I sell a bunch of melted down bits in each world and use that to pay the stores that i have teleported things from."

"How do you know how much they cost?" twilight asks this time.

"Hard to explain but, i see the place i teleport things from and remember the price tag. After they arrive i teleport the amount needed to buy them. Sort of stealing sort of not, i paid for it so not stealing in my book."

(A/N) if there are an kids or just really dumb people reading this DO NOT do this. Even if you pay for it if the spokesperson is not there it is legally stealing.

Soon there were more and more people flood into the room. After the second bell rang mr discord spoke up.

"Okay class we have three new students." all the class turned to face us.

"Now will you introduce yourselves"

"I'm taylor i'm 16 my hobbies are pokemon and women"

"I'm twilight. My hobbies are reading and organizing. I also am 16"

"I'm sunset. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and volunteering."

''Good today we're working with basicity. Now would anyone come up for a demonstration."

"Now would any of you like to volunteer for an experiment?"

"I'll do it." i say.

"Great, now i want you to help me with this. " then i help him with his experiment with litmus paper and the pH measuring paper

"Okay class today we will be learning about acids and bases. Now can anybody tell me how to find pH and pOH?"

When nobody else raises their hands i raise mine

"Okay taylor how do you calculate pH and the likes"

I go up to the board and daw three arrows labeling the one on the right H and OH for the left. I then label the bottom arrow pH to the right and pOH to the left . I then draw two smaller arrows next to the two that lead to H and OH. After that i drew the equation -log[OH] going down leading to the P[OH] and vice versa for th other then draw 10^-pOH leading up and vice versa with the other.

"This is the easiest way to remember how to calculate pH and the likes. I highly recommend you write this down somewhere and for those who didn't bring me your notebooks after class and i will write them down for you and return them tomorrow." i then return to my seat. 

"Wonderful, you actually saved me a lot of time by doing this and made the lesson easier."the teacher commented.

"Since he did a great job today's lesson is finished . now the homework you have is due tomorrow at the end of this period to find it go to gaggle classes and click the link to quizget and answer all the questions. For the next fifteen minutes the period is a study hall." the rest of the class immediately started chatting. Three giant kids came and slammed their notebooks.

"Any other notes you want me to put on there rover and his gang?"

"Feel free to put whatever you want on there. I'll only study it the night before anyway."

"Just because i never study doesn't mean you guys can. I seriously never study and in classes that don't have something to do with art or history and i ace it ,sadly, i don't think that's possible for you."

The leader picks me up by the collar and threateningly says in my face"are you calling us stupid."

Mr. discord sees this and looks at me i raise my hand and say. "Yes ,you are dumber than patrick star. Now i can help you be smarter than most of the average people but you have to do as i say i can also make your territory defense stronger."

"Done talking? Good now time for your beat down." he pulls back his fist to strike but before he could react any further than that he's on the floor with a broken shoulder.

"I may be a nerd but i also know how to defend myself " i then look to his buddies and say.

"You two get him on my back. I can't put him there myself, i have legs that can withstand carrying a fridge by themselves but my arms can't curl 30 pounds."

The two hoist him on my back. When i make sure he wasn't going to fall off i take him to the nurse. When i get there the nurse looks at me and gasps

"What happened?!"

"He grabbed me by the shirt collar and was about to punch me. I wrapped my legs around his shoulder and used my weight, what little i have, to send him to the floor i believe the impact combined with my weight broke his shoulder."

"You did this!?"

"Hey it was self defense and i even brought him here . just check the camera footage it was him who started it."

"Well at least you brought him here. I'll put his arm in a sling for now you should get back to class." i nod then start walking back right as i was walking in the bell rang. The girls get up and we go to our next class: Gym. we walk to the locker rooms before we split up. I go into the boys locker room and gag at the smell. Taking my clothes out of my backpack i change and leave in record time. I immediately head to the gym. I stay there for a few minutes before the rest of the class filled in . when rainbow dash got there she shouted.

"Coach wants us to meet him at the track . move out everybody." we then follow her out to the track. We walk out and as soon as i see the coach i shout

"That's not a coach. That"s a fudgeing iron wall"

"Walk your tongue boy."

"I'll watch it when you prove your wife is a nice person, if you have one that is."

"Feisty maggot twenty laps around."

"No point coach he beat me in a race and wasn't even breathing hard."

"Then 50 crunches."

"Really? i do 100 every morning."

"Twenty pull ups then." i do so and drop back down without a single pant.

"Sorry coach iron will ,but my arms are now useless. I have noodle arms so i can't do very many push ups or pull ups.."

"Haha so you are weak? i bet you wear lying about beating rainbow."

"Actually i bet i can push you up if you wear lying balanced on my feet with just my legs."

"Bull, i way 420 even rainbow can do that."

"Max i pushed with my legs was 760 pounds. I could only do it about three times though."

"Okay shrimp i'm game if you can push me up once i will give you an A+ for the year."

"Deal."i shake his hand i lay down on the ground and he balances himself on top of my feet. I end up pushing him ten times.

"Well i'll be. You have yourself a nice pair of legs there boy."

"Well i kinda gave up on my arms and just focused on my legs."

The coach then looked at the phones which wear videotaping the entire thing."the rest of you three laps around the track." they put their phones away and did their laps. When we were done the coach sent us inside. Soon i was done changing and exited the locker room to stand in the hallway. The three girls soon come out too so we ended up talking till the bell rang.

We went to our third hour class of history. It was boring to me like all history. We talked about ww2 and the stuff applosolf bitler and the likes. I was struggling to stay awake when the bell rang. We quickly went to our fourth period english.

"Okay what wear doing now is project twenty time. This program is something english teachers have taken a liking to . you need to do something then provide evidence that it helps people and record that you actually did it. You may make a video or upload pictures onto something." ms. cheerilee said. I knew what i was going to do. Iwas going to build a house. When i discussed that i was going to do it with the girls they decided that twilight and sunset were going to help me build it and wallflower was going to tape it. When we were done discussing things we just talked the rest of the period. When the bell rang we went to lunch in the cafeteria. I looked around and found the rainbooms. I walked over and sat down.

"Oh. your back. We thank you for paying yesterday but it was rather impolite to leave a lady like that." rarity said when she noticed me.

"Sorry rarity but if i was their longer i would have missed dinner . also you girls bonded when alone right."

"Yes we did and we found some new friends now are you going to get something to eat."

"Actually . i want to take yo girls to the other world. And get something awesome to eat there. Trust me it will be worth it , do you want to go." i say and get up to offer my hand.

"I'm going. I mean who wouldn't want to go to another world?"rainbow dash said instantly.

"Count me in."applejack said

"Then the rest of us need to go." pinkie said.

Rarity takes my hand and i lead them into a empty hallway. I look around and shout."trixie do you want to go too. There will be more than enough." she steps out of the shadows of the corner of the hallway she opens her mouth to speak but faster than lightning i put my hand over her mouth and say."no great and powerful trixie stuff while i admit you are beautiful i don't want to hear boasting from anybody. It'll spoil lunch."

With a tint of red in her cheeks she says" fine i won't. Also i will forgive you this once for putting your hands on me"

"Thank you"

I then take out felicity and press her saying "felicity to equestria." a portal opens up into the dining room of my castle.i then take a bow and let the ladies through first. Twilight wallflower and sunset go in without hesitation but the rest were a little apprehensive about going. Before eventually walking through.

When i walk through i hear rarity say "it's gorgeous darling"

"Thank you i hope my castle will be suitable for your lunch."

They were staring around before applejack said "wait yours?"

"Yep my full name is king taylor james willow leaf. I am the king of willow leaf kingdom."

That's when they turned around and rarity asked "why do you have dragon wings."

"I like them so i permanently attached them to myself in this world with magic."

"Oh magic can we see pleeeease." pinkie pie asked

"Sure just don't scream " i then lift them up and send them flying around the room. For a little bit before setting them down. Then the door opens and the royal chefs bring in my special spaghetti."oh lunch arrived. let's eat ladies. We have 20 minutes left. " we eat as fast as we can and return in time for fifth period period was easy, i quickly memorized what was needed. Then went to sixth i really just spent the time reading. seventh period i did the same because there was no way i could do everything. Eight period art was having us do a precisionist watercolor painting which i got about half done when the final bell rang. I waited for the majority of students wear gone before we went to the statue and went back to equestria. When we got there i immediately teleport rainbow dash to me.

"What do you need taylor?"

Before i answer her i make sure to scan her body for anything that could be dangerous or something like cyanide. I found nothing and put up a soundproof barrier before saying"rainbow dash i need you to take me to the rainbow factory."

She looks surprised before asking "h-h-how do you know about that?"

"I was reading about something then was told about this now i want you to take me in i will act as if i have a to small wing to fly and then i want you to escape because i'm going to blow it no one otherwise you are not allowed back in the country."

"Got it."

I then transform into an all black pegasus with my left wing way to small compared to my right. I then teleport just out of sight of the watchtowers."remember rainbow. tell no one."

"Got it." she then starts taking me to the front gate. When she arrives with shouts"hey let me in i got something." she then gestures to me before saying."his test is tomorrow and he says he can't fly so i brought him here ahead of time." the gates are then opened and she leads me through the top layer. When she gets to the pegasus device she says."you've seen the middle and lower floor this is the upper floor. You see spectra isn't easy to get we had to make it artificially and the rainbows made from that are less beautiful. Hundreds of years ago when pegasi were entrusted in making rainbows we had unicorns make spectra artificially. But we soon discovered that pegasi had natural spectra in them. So we built the pegasus device." i start shaking to keep the act up and say.

"why are you telling me all this?"

She smiles an insane smile and says"so you know exactly what is going to happen to you."

I then let tears fall from my face as she laughs to make it all the more believable."this device extracts the spectra from a live pegasus. Well alive until they get to the machine." she then walks off back through the doorway.

I walk down to the few left and say."you guys i have an escape plan but i need a split second distraction. Is anyone brave enough to do it." a colt raised his hoof.

"I'll do it sir but you just got here . why do you think you can order us. It's hopeless anyway."

"Son i'm not a pegasus, heck i'm not even a pony. What's your name?"

"Shadow breeze sir. What do you mean not a pegasus." i undo my transformation briefly and turn back.

"Shadow do it. As soon as i ready my magic draw the guards attention and i will vaporize them with my magic." i then ready my magic i give him a thumbs up. With a yell he starts flying all over. The guards point their tasers at him. I then use my magic and disintegrate them. I then motion them to the door. I unlock it and give the wake signal. I then use my magic and teleport the device down to the basement of the castle. Seeing the device gone i open the door after putting a sound canceling spell on it using hand signals and several way telepathy i tell them to follow me. I ready several vaporizing spells. We walk down the hallway vaporizing any guards we come across. When we get to a room several guard ponies and scientist look at us instantly i use a magic crush spell on the room flattening every living thing in the room. I then bring the others back and take the left path this time for the reason that that didn't have a door other than the one i was at. When we did we found a stairway down when we get there i lead them into the vats storage. The workers look at me i take out all the guards and use a levitation spell on the workers and shout."do any of you know what goes on upstairs?"

"What are you talking about? "One of them finally asks

"do any of you know how spectra is made?"

"No sir we just mix the vats so they don't become gel like." looking through their minds i use my magic to crush one of them before i set them down.

"Sir where does this stuff come from?"

I point behind me.

"What about them?"a different worker asks.

"They are where spectra comes from. It comes from live pegasi." i tell that to them one breaks down crying one vomits and several look like they're going to go crazy while the one who asked me the question takes of his hat and says

"I'm so sorry. what i've been stirring all this time was the remains of little pegasi."

I go down and put my hand on his shoulder."it's okay you didn't know what you wear doing and the ones who did wear taken care of. Now get everybody you can out of the rainbow factory i'm going to shut the place down . permanently." he nods the shouts for everybody to get out. I spend a little bit to undo my transformation and gather a lot of magic. When i gather enough i send a beam the size of a truck the direction away from the the children following me. When i unleash it several alarms go off.

"Okaaay everypony, those who can fly fly those that can't tell me and i will levitate you with my magic. Show of hands for those that can't." 4 raise their hooves . i levitate them and we fly through the hole. When we got out we see several guard ponies with masks on. i immediately summon almost a thousand disintegration spells and fire them in a wide area missing one. I glared at him and he promptly fainted. i look back at the kids and say. "Sorry you guys had to see this but at least it wasn't messy. "

"It's better than what we saw happened to the others. So we thank you sir." shadow replied.

I nod before i look to the factory. I use my magic to see if anybody was left finding nobody i spend a little bit to gather magic. When i had enough it looked like i had created a rainbow spirit bomb. I let the giant disintegration spell go. as soon as it hit the factory vanished. Panting i meditate and gather the magic from the land around me . when i was done with that i see royal guards flying towards us."everyone gather around and touch me somehow."i said that but i was still very uncomfortable when i saw a scared fillies hoof grab my sack. Focusing i teleport us to the throne room.

Luna was startled when i teleported back."oh my. Taylor, what happened?"

"luna , you know the rainbow factory?"

"Of course all of equestria knows about the rainbow factory."

"I remembered how rainbows are made."

"That doesn't explain this!"

"Think about what i said and it will."

"What do you mean? You said you figured out how rainbows are made and you have a bunch of pegasi children… no way, it-it can't be."

"Yes luna it is." she breaks down crying. I gently stroke her mane."luna i need to teleport to canterlot castle. I will be back soon." i give a kiss on the forehead before i teleport to canterlot castle. When i get there the throne room was in an uproar and celestia was in an uproar. Since i don't want to shout in someone else's castle i use the expansion technique on both my aura and magic. A few stray servants fainted. The guards knees gave out and celestia looked back wobbling on her hooves. When i see i have everyone's attention i cancel the technique and say."now that i have everyone's attention." i summon the pegasus device to the middle of the throne room."this is the pegasus device."

"Where did you get this and what does it do?" celestia asked.

"I got it from the rainbow factory." the guards instantly started to fly at me. I doubled the gravity for all the guards in the room and they instantly fell flat and couldn't get up."this is what it has been doing for almost a thousand years." i then summon the body of the fainted guard with my magic i take of his clothes and mask then drop him in the opening of the device. The cracking of bones could be heard as the machine poured out a myriad of colors. Several servants fainted and all the guards barfed while celestia looked pale. "That pegasus was one of the guards to keep the fillies and colts they used for fuel for this machine in the factory. I have those i rescued in my custody in my castle also if you haven't figured it out i was the one who vaporized the factory. Only the ones who knew about what went on there were harmed in fact that was the last one." after that i use my magic to clean up the mess and permanently vaporize the device.

"Inlight of what we have seen today equestria thanks you for your bravery and your effort in saving the young ones and for sparing anyone from that monstrosity of a factory. Are you sure that everyone that knew about it was… killed?"

"Truthfully no not everyone. And because of who that someone is i wish to handle it on my own. I plan to wipe their memories because they regretted the entire thing and even helped me get in to destroy the place"

"Who is this person?"

I sigh before answering " it was rainbow dash."

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room. Celestia's stare turned hard before she bowed her head and sighed saying"very well. She Is your's to handle."

"I'm afraid i can't let either of you do that."shining armor said from the opened doorway.

"On what authority are you saying that shining armor?" i ask the newest prince.

"Authority of the captain of the royal guard. Rainbow ash is still this kingdoms citizen so her punishment follows under us. Not yours."

"I have given him permission shining armor are you questioning my authority?"

"I am not celestia. Even you cannot go against the law unless you want every criminal set free by putting up a new law saying that criminals cannot be punished she still falls under my jurisdiction."

I'm looking down at the ground suddenly my aura and magic flare up so bright even my kingdom could feel it. All the guards except shining armor have passed out due to the sheer amount of bloodlust i was emitting "shining armor you have pissed me off. Get out of here before i send you to the arctic north."

"I refuse criminals must be punished according to law"

My aura flare even more before i said."i love twilight, respect cadence, but i'm mostly doing this for the reason i don't want your daughter to grow up without a daddy." his face falters as i say that."for that reason i will give you three chances to give up on rainbow dash if not i will flatten you and everything up to my kingdom. Don't worry though i will make sure to teleport everypony in the area. First chance."

"I-i cant it's my duty as the royal guard." he says voice faltering a little.

I use my aura sight enhanced with magic to spot everyone in equestria. With a wave of my hand everypony disappeared, even celestia.

"Second chance shining armor."

"i … can't" he says tears streaming down his face.

Sighing i teleport cadence right beside him and say. "Evening cadence i thought you might want to die with your foolish husband"

She looked fearful and asked "why does he have to die."

I then use my magic to show her the rainbow factory and what shining armor said and what went on till now. When it was done she was in tears and leaning into shining armors shoulder.

"Third chance captain" i say with a glare.

"I...i...i...i"

"Foolish stallion i changed my mind twilight and i will raise the foal ourselve acting as if we wear her parents . she will never know who you are." i then use my magic to create a black room you could here cadence screaming and the sound of a foal crying. When i undo my magic you see me holding a foal and cadence laying there panting.

"Take care of my child. Please" she then lay her head on shining armor and weeps with him. I slowly rise and right before i breach the ceiling

"Wait!" celestia shouts as she teleports in the throne room.

She picks up her seal and shouts"with this decree i celestia ruler of equestria hereby banish rainbow dash from my lands and hereby relieve shining armor of his duty as captain of the royal guard." she then slams her seal on the desk. Using my magic to levitate cadence her foal and teleport everyone back to town i slowly descend and let my power die down to normal levels. Shining armor finally collapses and cries his heart out.

"Thank you celestia. I would do anything for the ones i love but i really didn't want to do this." i say looking sadly over to shining armor and cadence. she nods then promptly faints i catch her and gently set her on her throne. I walk over to shining armor and cadence and say. "Shining armor, cadence, and young flurry heart… i'm sorry. I did what i had to to protect the ones i loved. I'm sure shining armor would have done something similar institution, but i wish there no bad blood between us. Shining armor you are a good man i still call you my brother. Now i hope you two are ready for this one and just so you know i will be happy to babysit."

The two let out a chuckle before shining armor replies. "You're right brother, that's why i can't resent you. I most likely would have done the same. And i might just take you up on the foalsitting offer." i then hold out my hand. He takes it and we shake.

"Now let's get you three home… i think i need some sleep" i say getting a chuckle out of even flurry heart. I use my magic and send the three home. After that i send celestia to her quarters and teleport to my own. Not caring that i missed dinner. I strip down to my boxers and set the element of time four hours and 45 minutes before so i could get two hours of band practice in.

After all that i teleport all the girls into their positions on my bed. Wallflower and twilight immediately hug me and the rest sigh in relief. Rainbow dash crawls up to my chest and gives me a look. I nod and use a little more magic to erase the memories of the rainbow factory and implant them with training memories. She smiles before she falls asleep on my chest. I do the same shortly after, waking up just as fast. When i do wake i gently use my magic to wake wallflower, rainbow,twilight, and sunset. Each of them gets up and head to the bathroom while i teleport a comb to myself and walk down to the kitchen while combing my hair. Deciding that i really don't want to cook and seeing as none of the cooks are up i use magic to make myself and the girls waffles while sprinkling syrup over them. I walk to the table with the waffles and a pot of coffee. Glad i had bob install that button. I think when the others and i start to wake up after a cup. While we wear eating rainbow finally asked "i know you thee have to go to school but why did i have to get up?"

"Because i want you do do something extremely special. Something only someone as awesome as you can do"i say playing on her ego.

"I'll bite what does my husband want his awesome mare to do?"

"To my knowledge the wonderbolts have had no competition. What i want you to do is train the competition. Since the main forces are ninjas we'll call them the shadowbolts. Now i know that the shadowbolts you had an encounter with wear evil but, let's make the real ones good… and awesome."

"Leave it to me . who are the troops?"

"The new pegasi in the palace. Also rehab will be up to fluttershy. Can you tell her that please?"

"Leave it to me. I'll whip them right into shape"

"Thank you."i say . i check the time and it says two hours left.i look over to the three and they nod. I press felicity and give a salute as we go through the portal. We get through in front of the statue. I walk up to the doors and hope to bob they're open. Which, thankfully they wear. We quickly head to the music room where i pull out my laptop and interface.

Thinking about what song to work with i decide to stay with the fandom. And i quickly work some magic on "the cafeteria song." when it was done you could hear a "rock" version of the song just as i was getting into it i levitate and my dragon wings sprout from my back. Before the transformation wears off i break the magic limiter with my combined aura-magic power. When that was done i say "few, glad i don't have that pesky limiter anymore i can get a lot done now oh also twilight sunset i need you to come here for a second." they walk over and i place my hands on their heads "you two should be able to sing now. Okay i need to summon the others here" i then close my eyes and the others appear in the room. When they got there rainbow dash ran into the wall, applejack looked like she was about to pick an apple and groped fluttershy, rarity screamed fluttershy had a carrot in her hand, and pinkie sat up as her hair poofed. I quickly make the room go black and us my magic to dress the girls in their normal attire.

When the lights came back girls looked scared out of their minds.

"What in tarnation just happened?" applejack asked looking around.

"That was my fault. Sorry." i say as the girls look at me

I stretch my wings and rainbow said "okay that has got to be the coolest thing i have ever seen."

"Thank you dashie."

"Uh darling would you explain to me what just happened?"

"Okay i unlock my magic i used the bs combined power of that and my aura broke the limiter teleported you here removed all light from the room and clothed you in your normal attire.."

"So wait you can use magic anytime now?"fluttershy asked.

"Yep."

"Oh oh, can you get me cupcake. " i then levitate a cupcake out of her hair. She looks at it with glee.

"Oh how about teleporting me home and back."dash asks.i grabbed her around the waste and teleported her to her house and back to the room.

"Okay anything else you can do."

"Any limits. Answer this question wisely. This is a teenage male that has enough power to create an alternate timeline your talking to."

They look at each other and nod saying at the same time "none."

'

Wallflower, twilight, sunset and i share the same smirk. I levitate them into the air and perform the same vibrating technique on them . i put the speed lower than normal to get them used to it. After afew minutes iset them down. They are on their knees panting before rarity asks

"What was that?"

"The died down version of a technique i used on my "honeymoon". I surround every nook and cranny of your body and vibrated it close to the speed of sound."

"What was the one you used then?" applejack asked.

"At the speed of sound and it slowly increased to twice the speed. With magic aphrodisiac tentacles." see the girls stare and start to blush. "You know if you ever want to experience what your imagining and probably more you can just leave a note on this here desk. I plan to spend at least an hour in here every day until the end." the girls immediately get redder."that reminds me i need to give you your memories of how to play your instruments."i then surround them with my magic and give them memories of their playing and experience. When i get done i snap my fingers and their instruments appear. While i close my eyes and send the payment.

"Okay i'll start off with a beat i want you guys to go off of that." i start of with a one-two-one beat and watch the magic happen, quite literally. Soon after the song started and twilight started singing the girls transformed. Temporarily remove the limiter and tell them. "Okay girls i'm teleporting us to the courtyard. I am going to use a really flashy magic and after it dies down i want you to combine your magic and blast me." i then teleport the group of us to the front of the statue and near the steps. I gather a ball of magic in my hand and summon storm clouds the entire school gathers in the courtyard and one guys shouts "holy s*** the guys a dragon. And flying."

"Technically half dragon. There's already a dragon." i shout back

"Really! where?"

"Ignore that unless you want me to to take you to another dimension."

"I'm good."

"Great now shut up and enjoy the show… also when the girls arrive don't question the hair. It literally defies several pieces of logic."

I then slam the ball on the ground creating a pillar of magic."oh pretty light" flash sentry says before he starts walking towards it.

"Fudge, somebody quick restrain brad!"

"Whos brad?"

"The moron walking to the pillar of light i just made"

Just then i see the two diamond dogs tackle him. Soon after my magic faded and the girls fired a rainbow at me i quickly use a magic shield to redirect the blast to the sky. When that's done i retract my wings and start walking to the crowd. "Okay everybody back to work before i teleport you back." The people gathered slowly dispersed leaving just my group and the principles.

"Okay three girls are going to come here i request to be at the foyer when they come. Also i will handle them don't worry, they are basically harmless "

"Very well, also care to explain." celestia asked.

"Okay i found a button in my cereal i pressed it met bob the god and was sent to a land of magical ponies. I used the same button which i have named felicity. I used felicity to get to this world which activates magic through music or other things related to the elements. My elements are love and time but time is always in effect so i either needed to create some good music or activate the element of love."

"oh , and how do you activate this element?" luna asks me.

"To tell you the truth there are several possible things the element could have chosen to be the trigger. The way it chose is probably the most inconvenient one."

"Which is?"

"I have to do the deed with a girl i've fallen for." i tell the ladies.

"Oh my that really wasn't an option." celestia said with a slight amount of red on her face

"Exactly. That's why i came to school a couple hours early and did the only thing i could figure out to do and created a remix. It worked and this is the form that resulted from it." i say the last part while pointing to and flapping my wings."when i unlocked this form i regained my magic in this world but only temporarily. So the first thing i did was remove the limiter of magic for myself in this dimension."

"So you removed a dimensional magic limiter performed that display and you're not even panting." celestia asked.

"Yep i have a crap ton of magic. I literally moved a hundred by two acre block of sand to build my castle not to mention after i did that i flattened a 50 acre square perimeter around that down to molecular levels. And summoned several tons of a clay sand mixture then i opened a portal at the bottom of a river miles away and used my magic to mix that while building a giant castle and a temple then dried them. After that i couldn't move for two hours."

"All that and you couldn't move for two hours."

"Yeah with those hours my magic regenerated to levels i could move i then took a few mana potions and fully restored it."

"Okay we got off topic. Moving on."

"After that i summoned the rest of the girls blacked out the room and put their normal clothes on them. After that i turned on the lights and gave them the knowledge to play certain instruments. I then teleported the instruments to the room and payed the company. You know what happened from there." they nod .

"Okay thank you two for giving me permission. Now we need to get inside before they arrive."

"They?"

"The girls who inherited the siren pendants. Or found them after thousands of years. because sirens do not live forever. Well according to lore also only three so i think that the girls found them because if they were inherited the necklaces would duplicate with female children due to the gems being a part of the sirens body. Anyway no more time wasting we need to go." i then use my magic to teleport them to the office. When they were gone i go to the darkest part of the entryway and use wallflowers cutie mark. When i use i feel all my aura leave me along with a perimeter of about three feet. I widen my eye at how overpowered this thing is. A few minutes later i see three girls walk in.

"Remember girls we're here to absorb the energy from the source of equestrian magic." the girl with large gold hair said.

"We know adagio." the twin tailed said

"Can we do that fast i want to eat, it's taco tuesday!" the blue one squealed.

"First we need to find them." adagio told the other two.

"Which one. There are several including myself." i say stepping out from behind them.

The girls let out a shout and lay it on me. It started with adagio backhanding me across the face. Aria (twin tail.) then punched me, again in the face. Finally sonata brought her boot to the forbidden land.

As i lay on the ground adagio said "we're sorry about that but you should know better than to sneak up on three teenage girls."

"Well i thought sirens would have more control over themselves."

Aria then picked me up, threw me against the door and said. "Who are you? How do you know about that?"

I teleported a little bits away and say while walking over to them "relax i don't mean to do anything. In fact i wish to ask you to feed on only me. Don't worry, i won't fall to your spell."

Adagio raises her eyebrow. "Oh and how do you know you won't be enticed by our song?"

"Because" i walk over to her and raise her chin slightly with my finger "due to my training not even a demon can mess with my mind." i then lean in and whisper in her ear."and, i already enticed." i then walk away leaving adagio a blushing mess.

Aria whispers to sonata "holy s***, this guy's good. He's got adagio a blushing mess."

Adagio regained her bearings and said "you heard him girls lets see if he can walk the walk" the girls then begin vocalising. Soon i see a solid dark green wall of vapor completely surround me. I wave a little bit away from my face and see the girls on the ground with their tongues hanging out and eyes rolled back. Using my own magic i cancel the spell.

I walk over to the downed girls and help them up while asking. "Are you girls alright ? what happened"

"So..thick, so...big" adagio replied.

While i was helping aria i asked."wait so my energy basically gave you girls a foodgasm?"

The three girls shake their heads.i walk over to help sonata while saying "awesome. It has been my dream as a chef to give someone a foodgasm. The way it happened was unconventional but i'll take it." sonata's about halfway before she pounces and straddles me.

Giving me a predatory look she says "mine." she then leans down and gives me a great kiss.

"No way sonata you're not taking him for yourself" adagio said pulling me in her d-cup marshmallows.

"I always get the short end in this group i'm not letting this one go adagio." she said pulling me into her high c-cups beds of awesome.

"Mine "adagio said pulling me back with a glare

"Mine " sonata said doing the same.

This went on for awhile before aria said. "girls, i think you broke him"

They looked down at me squished firmly between them before i said "me, broken, never!. And for you two i have enough love for the both of you "

the two looked at each other before sighing and saying "fine"

"Room for one more?" aria asked

I looked at her surprised before saying "of course. But, may i ask why?"

"If those two can agree to share a guy i need to experience him for myself.. My only condition is you must love me as much as the other. I say this because i know i'm not as endowed as the others."

"Don't sell yourself short aria. You got yourself a nice a** and i believe in boob equality." i say while giving her a hug. She honestly looked shocked for a second before she smiled and returned the hug."now any of you think you can beat my taco eating record? Today is taco tuesday and in about a minute the lunch bell will ring."

"Prepare to meet your taco eating maker." sonata cheered.

"Never! Actually that brings up a question. What would happen to you three if your amulets ever broke?"

"Nothing we wear just plain girls when we found these amulets while we need negative energy to fuel our spells all it does is give us an energy boost."

"Sweet. Also can you take them off or sing without them? "

"Yes we can but our singing is horrible without them."

"Come here, i'll fix that."

I take out my laptop when sonata asks "what is that for?"

"I'm going to download everything related to music directly to my brain then pass it on to yours."

"Umm. will that hurt?"

"No. besides if your brain can't handle it it will automatically delete information unneeded." i then hook up my brain to the laptop. It was really weird knowing everything humans know for awhile but eventually i sorted it out and downloaded the songs to my brain what i didn't know was that i accidentally downloaded gaagle(forgot what i called it.) and everything else. when i took my hand off the laptop.

Adagio asked. "What did you do?"

"I performed worlds biggest data transfer. I think i literally downloaded the internet. And the data on everything that has ever used it. Actually let me see if i can do something." i searched in my brain and used the information about the hormone readers and saw that the three had elevated hormone levels beyond what a normal teenager should."holy fudge, i downloaded everything from the ECIA."

"What's the ECIA?" sonata asked.

"Equestrian criminal investigative agency. The advanced criminal tracking force for the united states of equestria.."

"So you downloaded everything from the internet and everything that at some point had something to do with the internet. Also apparently that lead you to download classified stuff from places like this"

"Eeyup now come here you three. I'm going to transfer just the music stuff to your brains. After making copies of it of course. Don't worry about accidentally getting everything else, the human brain automatically sorts everything." i then use my magic to copy and transfer the information to their brains.

When i was done aria said "wow you weren't kidding when you said everything."

"Yep now let's go to the cafeteria. Also do you girls think you can persuade the body to host a battle of the bands."

"Sure, persuasion is our specialty."

"Sweet after that you can watch me destroy sonata in a taco eating competition"

"Dream on lover boy." the blue haired girl shot back. Smiling we walk to the cafeteria. I look around my expression gradually getting more angry as it went along.

"Oh come on! Taco tuesday and no one is eating tacos."

"Try one and you'll see why." said the guy from the "magic show"

"Okay i will, btw what's your name? "

"They call me pitch black."

"Why? Your hair's silver and you seem pale but not sickly? Is it your all black get up?"

"Actually, i don't know why my parents named me this. I thought i should at least look the part so i asked my parents for mostly if not all black clothes. I also took up kendo at a young age and started cooking a few years ago."

"Hmm. i see and what was your reaction to my show?"

"Nothing what i was thinking was "D*** it my peaceful life has officially ended.""

"Interesting and you've seen me around school before correct. Now what was your reaction to me walking in here."

"You lucky ba***** i hope you feel the wrath of the unpopular guys."

"I get i!t your this worlds representation of myself. This is so cool. Now sorry but i have a taco to eat."

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"Ok if i was a pony your hairstyle is what my mane and tail would look like. Aka my brony character turned human. "

"Okay cool, now go eat your taco. I have a feeling that if you talk anymore my peaceful life will vanish"

"Sure, see you in a little bit." i then walk off and bye a taco. I take a bite of it swallow and shed a tear."this is so bland." i then teleport to the kitchen.

"What are you doing back here young man?"

"Making awesome tacos." i then teleport my spices to the counter near the pot with meat. Levitating them i grab a ladle and put my spices in and stir the pot while adding the meat out there and a little more of the spices and herbs. After about five minutes i take the meat i brought to the pot back to the place it was in the buffet line. I the teleport the vapors coming off to the lunch room. Soon there were several students lining up. When i make about fifty for both me and sonata i teleport to a table and teleport the dazzlings to the seats near me.. When i see that they're seated i teleport the tacos out to the table. Immediately sonata's eyes light up.

"Bra... i mean flash can you act as judge? we'll start on your count."

"Sure. on your marks. GO!"

We instantly devour our tacos. The first five tacos disappear in less than thirty seconds in the end i finish the 50 tacos ahead of her giving me the win.

"Wow you can really putaway tacos. How do you keep you amazing figure?"

"No idea. I actually eat food in small amounts normally. I think that eating so many tacos balances that out."

"Okay. can you still sing?"

"Of course!"

"Come on then ladies we have a job to do." adagio said before i teleported us to the doors of the a flash of my magic i have my computer and interface and set up a techno beat

"Techno version of "battle of the bands" plays."

The students are arguing… most of them anyways.

Using my magic to amplify my voice when i see they're not absorbing the negative magic i shout "ATTENTION." hearing the loud voice they turn towards me."no need to fight so who wants a battle of the bands?" everyone raises their hands."okay tomorrow we will hold auditions in the gym and three. Days after that we will hold the battle in the stadium by the field. Now that that is decided no need to fight you will have a chance at each other at the competition and the preliminary auditions. " return of the magic teleport my stuff and turn out the door. Seeing that everything was done for the day i use my element of time to freeze time for me and my teachers. Going through all my classes and turning my stuff in i return back with nothing out of place. Teleporting all the girls to me i teleport to the statue in the courtyard and use felicity to return to equestria after teleporting sci-twi to the others. When the dazzlings go through the portal they are left flabbergasted by the interior.

"Wow you know royalty." aria said

"Actually this belongs to me." the three turn to look at me with a familiar face.

"You're royalty!?"

"Yep, king taylor james willow leaf at your service." just then there was a crash at the door. I looked over to see derpy sticking out of the wall. Using my trusty magic i push her out and bring her through the door.

"Derpy. How did you get through the barrier?"

"Barrier? What barrier?"

I look at her with a deadpan expression."the barrier surrounding the town that even discord couldn't get through."

"Now that you mention it i did feel like i flew through something icky."

I have a defeated look when i say"derpy hooves since you somehow got through my barrier for your safety and my kingdoms i'm afraid i'm going to have to restrict your leave from this castle. You have a few choices for this. One. you become my wife and i send trained troops with you on your route. Two...death. Three you become a worker in the castle and i have my troops constantly tailing you in secret. Or four. You get sent to the dungeon and get the royal treatment but live in extreme boredom."

"Only those options?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then i choose the first one. I'm a queen and get to still deliver mail."

"That reminds me. I got mail… and i really need to fix your eyes." i then use my magic to fix derpy's eyes.

"Wow i can see straight again!. Heres your package." i open it and inside is a weird metal thing. I press the button on it and bob appears as a hologram

"This is a prerecorded message the following arrangements have been legalised in the three worlds with a pastor of each world and myself. "The image then change to bob and three other men in pastor robes

"With the power vested in me hereby declare taylor james willow leaf." the picture than flashed to my picture was brought up"wallflower blush. Adagio dazzle. Sonata dusk. Aria blaze. Derpy trixie lulamoon husband and wives."

"Wow you really work fast" aria commented.

"While i'm really happy with the outcome i had no idea that this would happen. Also, how did he know i would ask derpy the question? Not to mention how did he know she would agree to it."

All there just shrugged."welp i better get the trixie's." i then use my magic to teleport human trixie to this world and trixie from this world right in front of me human trixie looked like she was about to freak out so i put my hand on her shoulder she looked at me and calmed down somewhat she then saw the interior and looked around. While she was distracted trixie from this world looked at me unimpressed. I cough to gather everyone's attention when i have their attention i press the play button on the recording again. The recording ended and both trixies looked flabbergasted the human trixie just got out "the" before the other trixie used her magic to hold her.

"Don't say it like that he absolutely hates that. Now speak normally or you could be sent anywhere… literally."

She cringes before saying"why do we… have to be married to you?" she said looking between herself and her counterpart.

"Don't ask me i'm just the protag. If you want to know ask the author."

"What author? Protag?"

"That would be me. I wrote in the script so that he married you two one, because he would love you no matter what. Two he was supposed to help pony trixie with her magic after restoring her memories. Three he was supposed to grant human trixie magic and help train her. Finally four, you would have remained single otherwise for the reason, that you are both so stuck-up that you are extreme turn-offs. I mean seriously i have no life ,am single, i also have a decent personality and i would sooner die than fall in love with you two." the two girls proceeded to give the man a double sided slap to the face.

"Who are you anyway?" human trixie asked him.

"I am theron yakuza. I am the author." with that he disappeared back through the fourth wall.

"Well, that was weird anyway let's get down to business. First you need to grant my counterpart magic. After that we will bring her to the training grounds." pony trixie said.

Nodding i go over to trixie and give her ten percent of my power. After i did that i teleported us to the training grounds. The training grounds consisted of several pony dummies, a track, air obstacles, courtesy of the groundskeeper pegasus, and a full ninja training course finally completed by a magic measurement device."okay, both of you bring out a ball of magic." they do so but humans is noticeably bigger."okay you two what i want you two to learn first is augmenting your power with the environment. My magic is really high but i bring out the most of it by using the natural magic of this world. Train taking in the magic of the environment. You learn if you're taking to much if the grass dies and/or it grays. I will summon someone to oversee your training." i then pull out felicity and say."felicity open a random portal to a world we haven't been to." a portal opens in the air and a black haired boy falls out. He lands face first in the newspaper he was carrying and his a** sticks in the air. He gets up puts his pants back on and turns around. He looks over at us for a minute before he bolts in the other direction . using my magic i pick him up and bring him to me

"Let me go!Let me go!Let me go!."

"Sakurai tomoki correct."

"Yeah, what's it to yah?"

"Good enough. Okay this girl and this pony are training in magic." he once again struggles to get free."what i want you to do is watch over their training. If you do this you get unlimited access to my castle." at the word castle he stops struggling.

"I'm listening."

"Also with my magic i can download a world's worth of porn from every category directly to your brain. Not to mention i can also get your friends and bring them here too."

"Anything else?"

"I think you would find it interesting to know that this world is mostly populated by females."

Eyes lit up at this "deal!" he then turned chibi and donned a general uniform.

"Sweet give me a second to get your friends." i then put two fingers on my right eye. Using my magic i create a eyeball of magic and use a tentacle of magic to guide it through the portal. When my eye gets out of the toilet i see the door. Using the tentacle to morph into a hand and open it. I guide myself through the house opening doors after turning my tentacle invisible. I open the door to the family room and see several people seeing the pink haired girl with wings i tap on her shoulder. I pull back a little bit and morph the tentacle to spell "hi ikaros"

"Hello. Scanning unidentified organism."

When she says that i spell "can you get the others to pay attention to me?"

"I shall try. Soharas, nymph, sugata, mikoto,astrea,chaos, this unidentifiable organism wishes to talk to you." the others turn to my tentacle so i have it morph into "hello" with a sweat-drop at the side

"Hello?" they greet back confused

"First i must apologize. I created a random interdimensional portal. It opened up in the toilet and tomo fell through."

"Oh no, is he alright."

"Yes, he is"

"Okay what are you?"nymph asks

"Magic tentacle that i have attached a magic eye and ear to."

"What do you want with us?"

"Tomo agreed to do something to me and wants you guys there. I can offer you guys things if you decide to come. Request it in this world first. Also bring the transmuter."

"Okay then i want a new weapon" mikoto says.

"Will a portion of my magic work.? You will need to train though."

"I want a giant tub of ice cream." astrea shouts.

"Done."

"I want good food." nymph says

"Deal."

"I wish for the ability of flight." sugata says.

"Dragon, or angel wings also state the color"

"Red dragon wings.'

"Fine."

"I wish for a field of watermelons." ikaros requested

"Bring some seeds and i'll make it happen"

"I want the ability to dream" angel sohara asked

"Got it"

"I wish to stay in a castle."human sohara asked.

"Mi kasa su kasa."

"I want to be an adult" chaos requested.

"I can do that."

"Magic will do. Now where are we supposed to go?"

"Just step into the toilet… flush it first, i don't think tomo did." they get up and start walking to the bathroom when they get there ikaros flushes. They look in to see grass in the toilet.

"Who goes first?" angel sohara asks

"I'll do it." sugata says before jumping into the toilet and disappearing. Mikoto follows after and then the rest of them nymph being the last she got through she looked around nodding

"Hello sugata, mikoto, delta, alpha, epsilon,beta and the soharas. I am king taylor james willow leaf of the willow leaf kingdom. I hope that my tentacle was adequate. "

"Greetings. We hope that we won't be to much trouble. " mikoto says.

"As long as you don't use the powers i give you for evil and you don't terrorize the inhabitants of this world you won't. Now sugata first, do you want them temporary or bonded to your dna? Be forewarned if you do choose to have it bonded your children will also grow wings."

"I want it bonded" he said while pushing up his glasses.

"Next up nymph and sohara." i then teleport them to their room in my castle.

"Dining rooms third door on the right up the hall" i then teleport back to the group

"Chaos."

"Yes sir."i then put my hand on her head and grow her to the height she was at in adult form.

"Sohara you will be able to dream when you go to sleep tonight with tomo." i say after i wave my hand. Teleporting myself and astrea to the middle of the desert i conjure up a glass sunda as big as a house. I then teleport back to the training hall. I see sugata flying in circles and doing a few loops while ikaros pets her melon."sugata, when you feel ready try flying the obstacle course of clouds!" i shout to the flying man"ikaros did you bring the seeds?" she then pulls out a bag of watermelon seeds. Taking it out of her hand i teleport us to the field. Using my element i instantly plant and grow the melons. Her head twitches and she goes to the fields and just stands there. I teleport leaving her alone. When i back i walk up to mikoto"mikoto i will give you ten percent of my power but it comes with a limiter."

"Now why would it need that?"

"Several reasons. You can use this power at anytime but if it is used against somebody who didn't deserve it it will not work. Now once your done training you can draw power from the portal that will remain in tomo's now magical toilet. Only half power though or the portal will close. I have also put a monitoring spell on the magic so i can see what it is used for and if the situation is deemed dire enough it will allow full use of the toilet's magic."

"Got it."

"Good tomo's over there he will inform you on how to train. Also i will wake you up and have you train with the other two. Also your kids will have magic." i then feel a whoosh as sugata goes through the obstacle course. I look up and smile at my handiwork


	13. Chapter 13

When i finally look away i teleport to the private castle training grounds and see rainbow dash training the new recruits

"Faster everyone. Shadow remember don't bank to early." she shouts. Seeing her warms my heart. All of a sudden lightning dust flashes through my mind. Thinking that i can get my hands on someone good and that i can do the wonderbolts a favor i teleport to cloudsdale wonderbolts academy. I see spitfire coaching the troops from on the track. Walking over i tap her on the shoulder she turns to me.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm taylor james willow leaf and i want to talk it's kinda important."

"I'm busy go away." she said turning back to the ponies flying.

"Fine i'll race anybody here if i win i get to talk to you if they win i'll go away and never come here again."

"fine . i'll race you myself. Around the entire obstacle course." she then flies up to the starting gate i take my position beside her. Soaring then goes off to the edge and says.

"Racers ready?" we nod "get set" i flare my wings"GO!" using all my wingpower i perform a shadow boom right out of the gate. I fly around the clouds three times each and fly through dead center through the rings and finally come back to the start with spitfire thirty seconds behind. When she comes back she's panting.

She comes up to me and asks"i had no chance from the beginning did i?"

"Sorry but no. now let's go to your office."

"Sure let me get out of uniform first." i snap my fingers and she is in her natural form.

"it's in a locker room."

She nods then leads me to her office. When we get there she sits down and motions me to do the same."so what are you here for? "

"Here take my hand and it will make sense."

"Ugh no. not another fan professing his love for me. Sorry but i'm..."

"I was going to give you memories of another timeline."

She then looks away "sorry bout that."

"No problem. Although i can see why they do that. Beautiful, strong, flexible, just the type for a lot of men. "

"I know right" she says while playing with her mane

"Fools if you ask me." i could practically hear the record stopping

"And why is that?" she asks slamming her hooves on the desk.

"You seem likely to take the drill sergeant thing too far and use it in bed. Not interested. Not to mention lack of appeal." i say while using my magic to levitate her back to her seat.

"Fine think i lack marely appeal meet me at the track tomorrow at 6." she says while holding out her hoof.

"Okay spitfire. Try to catch my interest." i shake her hoof and use this opportunity to transfer her memories.

"I'll deal with her right away."she says with a stern look.

"No need, let me race her and recruit her. I have a need for ponies like her."

"Fine with me,she just needs to go."

"Actually i have a better idea. After training is done call her here and break the news. Do not mention me or anything related to me."

"Got it. What are you planning to do though?"

"Simple, i plan to be a nice guy. I will be in hiding in the hallway."

She nods as i disappear through the door. I find a dark corner in the halway to hide in and activate wallflowers ability. To tell you the truth i fell asleep and was woken up by Lightning dust slamming the door. She walked down the hall with her tail and mane deflated. Keeping up wallflowers ability i follow as short a distance as possible without making myself noticeable .

I end up following her to a bar made of clouds. I walk i nand hear her order a hard cider. Sitting down next to her i tell the bar keep "a hard lemonade and cider." he gets the mugs and hands them to me. I hand the other to lightning dust.

"Thanks. Whoever you are."

"Names taylor,what's yours?"

"Lightning dust. What're your motives for getting me a drink?"

"Relax i see a mare looking and i want to know why,that's all."

"I just got fired from the job i loved."

"Welp, fudge. That really sucks. What did you do? Reload barista."

"Thanks. I was in the lead to become a wonderbolt."

"Hmm? How did you get let go then?"

She sighs before saying"i rose up in the ranks by putting my fellow pegasi in danger. They didn't say anything about it till now, so i guess enough was enough. Now all i can think about is how ashamed i am of doing it."

I put my hand on her shoulder and say "lightning dust do you regret what you did? From the bottom of your heart?"

"I do. I really do." she says while looking down as her body shakes.

I smile and then say "then you are forgiven! If by no one else than by me. I can..." i was cut of when she hugged me and cried in my shoulder. All i could do was hug her back and whisper soothing things

When she was done she pulled herself out of my embrace and wiped her eyes "thank you i really needed that."

"No problem. I can also do something that will make you happier than pinkie pie"

"I doubt that." she chuckles.

"Oh really ,but what if i say i can offer you a similar job to the one you just had? "

She visibly perked up before saying "really! I mean go on."

"I am training a force to rival the wonderbolts. And currently i'm in need f a vice captain."

"How did you get celestia's permission to do that?"

"I didn't. Maybe i should introduce myself, i am king taylor james willow leaf. King of the willow leaf kingdom."

There were several gasps and even a knife that were sent my way "holy cud, i've been talking to a king." lightning dust said before she wobbly got up and tried to bow.

"Hey rise up this is a bar no bowing in a bar. It's just not right to bow in a bar."

There were several cheers from the people who rose up.

"Wait why are you in a bar anyway?"

"Long day. Very long day. Anyway are you in. you even get paid 100 bits daily."

"Great pay and doing what i love sign me up."

"Sweet but you need to act like a team player this time." i say with a chuckle to show i was joking"also no picking fights with the captain. Now let's go. I'll have my servants prepare a room in the castle."

"No need, just teleport me to yours." more cheers sounded through the bar. Smiling i teleport lightning dust and myself to the dinner table. Everyone looked at me and smiled before rainbow dash groaned.

"Out of all the mares you could've pick up why her?"

"Be nice rainbow dash. I changed her."

"Am i the only one questioning him teleporting to the dinner table?" tomo asked.

"Eeyup" they all chorused

"Okay then. Speaking of him their training wa going along nicely, mikoto is surprisingly the fastest to learn."

"What can i say a girl needs to know her weapons."

"Actually that reminds me sugata can you give me your biggest burp?. Don't worry this castle can withstand it"

He nods before taking in breath. What happens afterwards gave any flamethrower shame.

"Holy mackerel did he just breathe fire?!" chibi tomo asked.

"Side effect of the bonding. He will also live longer and is slightly resistant to when you get home can you put a spell on him hiding his wings?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want him to fall into the hands of the government."

The doors burst open and cheese pizza was presented to us. All of our mouths watered. Before everyone could devour anything i raised my hand and said "let the massacre of pizza." i threw my hand down fast shouting "BEGIN!" with that we dug in and in half an hour nothing was left. I performed a hand signal behind my chair someone appeared behind me"get shadow breeze." a second later the colt was beside me."the visitors need someone to show them to their rooms one for sugata and mikoto and another for the rest. Shadow breeze will you escort them?"

"Leave it me king dad."

"King dad?"i ask the colt

"What all the rescues have been calling you."he then walked away leading the group. Shrugging i teleport the rest of us to my room.

(A/N. lemon ahead if you can't or don't want to read skip until the next note)

"Okay any of you who don't want to participate please raise your hands and i will put a sense dampening spell on you so you don't realize that something is happening." surprisingly no one raised their hand. Smirking i teleport their clothes off and use the spell many of them have become accustomed to. I start a hundred miles below the speed of sound. Using the time that their "getting ready" i teleport my own attire off. I wait a few minutes and see them all completely ready so i stop my technique."Now who's first?"

"I've waited long enough." sunset said stepping forward.

"I'm sorry. I've kept you waiting haven't i? Time to change that." i then proceeded to crawl over and position myself over her rump. I then look to the other girls and say. "Don't think i've forgotten about the rest of you " i then snap my fingers. Soon results where showing by the girls panting with their face red. I snap again and have my tentacles keep them occupied."are you ready?" i ask sunset while while rubbing her rump.

She smiles and says"i'm ready." i then slowly enter her till i reach her barrier. With a powerful thrust i break through. She cringes and i started caressing her while thrusting slowly. "I'm okay now. go faster" still caressing her i start moving with a slow but deep pace. I continue going at this pace for a while feeling every caress her body gives me until she replies"faster… harder!" i then go at a brisk pace while leaning over her. While i rut her her ears hit me in the face getting a devilish idea i gently start massaging her ears with my lips. When i did that her moans got louder and her body tensed up to the point it was hard for to me to move even with the "lubricant." after a while she relaxes and starts bucking her own hips in tandem to my thrusts. Gently massaging her ears with my hand i gently suck and nibble on her neck eliciting moans from her drooling muzzle."more." was all she could get out between moans so i go to a hard and fast pace slamming into her with great speed. With her yellow and red mane sticking to her body i speed up to a pace that made seem like there was no tomorrow the moaning of several females chorused in the room. I was nearing my limit so i asked "i'm… almost there. Where do you want it sunset?"

"Inside! Impregnate me with your foal! Stain my insides white!" hearing her pleas and her climax was enough to send me over the edge. We lay there, with her pants much deeper and more frequent than mine i slowly levitate her off me and put her under the covers. When i'm done i get promptly tackled. Lightning dust stands over me panting

"Oh does the great lightning dust wish to be ravaged by a monster? I ask in a teasing tone."

"Hey i'm drunk right now, so make sure i don't make me regret this tomorrow." she says before slamming home a kiss. Tasting the apples on her breath i grab her rump and massage it while lining myself up.

Teasing her by rubbing her outer edges while acting like i'm going to penetrate but not fully doing so i ask "so does the big bad mare want what i can give?"

" it to me." she asks in a moan

With her plea i slowly enter her . when i have my crown in i deliver a quick powerful thrust . i make sure not to stop, i thrust slowly and deeply till the slightly pained expression on her face fades. She gives me a nod and i speed up going at a decent pace while making sure to thrust as deeply as possible. I tried my hands through her mane and down to her rump where i trailed my hands under her and found what i was looking for. I gently massage her teats pinching , flicking, and pulling her nipple while i massage the glands. My ministations made her jerk up before she started drooling with her tongue out. Taking this as an opportunity i sped up. I moved my hips faster but sacrificed depth. When i sped up her eyes rolled back in pure bliss, i have to basically hold her up so she doesn't hurt her neck. It wasn't long before i felt her clamp down around me. When she finally loosened up she slumped to the ground. "Do any of you girls want to try to tame the beast." i ask the others. Sonata then jumps me.

"Did you know sirens naturally have no hymen? So i want you to ravage me like you were a wild beast."

I bow and say"your wish is my command." i then grab her hips and flip us over. I slam into her like i was rainbow dash on steroids.. I knew that i couldn't last long at this pace so i went and massaged several pressure points that i know cause extreme pleasure. When i was done with the last one i couldn't hold back and let loose my build up. She is panting on the bed with her body occasionally twitching when she is pulled back by a rope.

"I'm next to show you just how "daring" i can be." daring do said stepping forward.

"Great, but i'm not being tied up." i then use more pressure points, except these ones caused arousal. While i used one hand for that i used the other hand to race all the most arousing places i know on the body. When i was done with my playing she was dripping onto the bed. I slowly enter her until i hit her barrier. Raising one hand i enter her and strike the pleasure points while slowly moving in and out. I look at her and see she's enjoying herself so i pick up to the pace i started on with sonata. I keep this going for a while until i feel like i should go faster. When i sped up her moans and the sound of wet flesh hitting flesh resounded throughout the room. I kept this up for about ten minutes till darlings release triggered my own using my magic to bring the girls around me. daring is at my side and twilight is on the other while wallflower is positioned on my chest."goodnight girls. I love all of you." with a flash of light signifying new cutie marks we close our eyes and fall asleep.

(A/N. lemon end.)

I wake up to the alarm in my body going of waking me up at four. Wondering why it woke me up i wake up the three that need to go to school. I use my magic to fix them up and we walk downstairs where i open up the portal after breakfast and send them off. I also leave a note to tomo telling him directions to the private training grounds and that trixies wear supposed to train on maintaining a ball of light all day and that it had to be as big as my head. I then teleport to canterlot and go for a walk. Going past all the ponies that wear dressed fancily i felt like i was out of my league. I then remembered that i was a king. Walking around i stopped when nightlight was thrown in front of me

"And don't come back. Nightlight we are through, tomorrow i will get celestia to write our divorce papers." twilight velvet in a negligee shouted while throwing something at the stallion. Checking to see if i had enough time i went and knocked on the door after stepping around her wedding ring on the ground where she threw it at the now receding nightlight. She stepped out in her negligee with her mascara running. "yes , what do you need? Oh it's my new son. What brings you here?"

Making sure not to say anything wrong i say"i was out for a walk in canterlot when i saw nightlight get thrown out. So i came to see if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to."

She smiled through her tears and said "thank you and that's exactly what i need right now so come on in and get comfy on the couch." i smiled and moved through when she stepped to the side following her i sit on the couch and she goes to another room. When she comes back she's carrying the classic break up rocky road ice cream. I smirk to myself when i see it, but i quickly remove it before she notices it. She flops down on the couch and cries in my shoulder i run my hand through her mane whispering sweet nothings. After an hour she stopped crying and finished her ice cream.

Seeing that she was done i asked "would you like to talk about it?" she nodded before saying

"For a couple years now nightlight has been ignoring me. Whatever i tried nothing seemed to catch his interest anymore. heck when i threw him out i asked him what he thought about my negligee and all he said is "it looks nice." " she was now in tears again. I put on a warming smile and take her hoof in my hand.

"Twilight velvet it's said to say but nightlight was stupid. He got bored with such a beautiful mare, even though you were trying to prevent it."i say while thinking "fudge! Why am i putting the moves on my wifes mom?"

Looking up to me with eyes full of tears she said the absolute last thing i wanted to hear. "Prove it."

Getting nervous i ask "umm… how would you like me to do that?"

Looking at me with determination in her eyes she said "kiss me. Kiss me like you do to twilight daily."

I looked every which way trying to think of a way out of it but seeing non i say "fine i will." holding her left hoof in my right hand and cupping her face with my left i slowly lean in and a few inches to her face i close my eyes. Soon after i break the kiss i look at her face and she clearly wants more.

"Teleport me to twilight please. I need to talk to her."

"She'll be back in the castle after three i can teleport you to the castle though."

"Good enough." she says determined. I then snap and she disappears. My timer tells me that i have fifteen minutes to get to the track. Smirking i step out of the house and lock it with my magic. Unfurling my wings i stretch them back as far as i can and shoot off with a shadow boom. Flapping again half my body is coated with black giving me the willies thinking that it was similar to the symbiote. Flapping again i'm coated up to my eyes. With another flap the coating vanishes and i see a double ringed shadow boom tear up the surrounding area flapping as fast and hard as i can i quickly gain another full coating but it doesn't stop there soon i feel another coating form over that slowly. After about a minute i feel another boom and all i see is black all around me. Using my instictints i fly down with a barrier. And crash down to the ground i see a black shock wave spread out for a while before i use my magic to bounce it back towards me. I use my barrier and i get push to the edge of my bouncing barrier before i also get sent back about thirty yards. I look up afterwards and i see a crater a mile thick and about three acres of destruction around it. Flying at rainboom one speed i fly up to cloudsdale wonderbolts academy track. I stand there with five minutes to spare. Literally two minutes later spitfire lands on the track about three yards away from me. She had her hair long and had ruby earrings.

I go up to her and say "wow spitfire you look...different… and beautiful."

"Thanks, now where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to see the air derby after we take a stroll in the royal gardens."

"Why the derby? A proper mare wouldn't enjoy that."

"I know, but that's a proper mare and you are you and you would like it. A date is a treat for the lady and i made lunch and dinner plans for both you and a lady. Best of both sides i say."

She looks at me shocked before she says with a smile "thanks, keep this up and i just might fall for you."

I smirk and say "that would be awesome. I could deal without the attention but, i would love for a bite from a catch like you. Now let's go." i say holding out my hand. She takes it with a laugh as i teleport her to the entrance to my garden. When we get there she looks around in awe. We snap back when discord pops out in front of us.

"Welcome to the willow leaf royal gardens, featuring exotic plants from this and other dimensions. I will be you guide today, my name is discord, please enjoy. "

Spitfire gave me a questioning look. Having no idea myself i just shrugged and followed him.

[time skip summary.]

[discord lead them through the garden first part was equestria plants. Second Was earth and tomo world plants. Third was a few plants discord brought from chaosville. Spitfires favorite was the rainbow flower from equestria so taylor made another two and picked one and put it in her hair while bending the stalks into a heart shape with his magic as to make sure they didn't die. After the tour was over they threw discord into the fountain and teleport to a candlelit restaurant. ]

I pulled back spitfires chair. Smirking she put a hoof to her mouth and said "oh, what a gentleman."

Smirking i say"i aim to please." just then the waiter came out with a giant plate of spaghetti

She grins at me and says"really?"

I look at her,hold my hands up, and say "hey it's a classic." she shakes her head then we eat. Halfway through we end up eating the same piece when it starts pulling taught i think that she was just going break it, when i don't see her breaking it and there was about for inches between us i start to get nervous. Finally our lips crash together. To my surprise she deepens the kiss. Getting over my surprise i kiss back with passion when we finally break of i look confuzzled.

Grinning she says "you're right i'm not a proper lady and i can see you like my charms so no more need to act like one." she then starts devouring her spaghetti smirking i do the same we then let out a hearty burp afterwards. I look at her and we start laughing. I hold out my hand again and i teleport us to the derby, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Afterwards i took her back to the castle and made her a triple decker bit into it and her eyes widened"oh my god. This tastes amazing."

"Thank you, i deep fried the patty after i coated it in my special batter mix."

And when i opened my eyes the burger was gone and she was patting her stomach.

"You have to be mine or misty fly would never let me hear the end of it."

"I'm okay with it but you're going to have to share me."

"I can deal with that. Now how about you walk me home."

"Of course...except the walking part."

She giggles before rolling her eyes. I teleport us outside her house i was about to say bye before she pulled me into one last kiss. Returning the kiss i bid her farewell before teleporting to the castle chambers once more. I find myself in bed before i know it. I exhausted myself after the shadow aura boom.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) this chapter will make less sense than usual so be warned. also i have a method to my madness, i am actually going somewhere with this story. enjoy.**

Next thing i knew i was waking up to the alarm. It told me that it was time for the girls to wake up and go to school...aka 6 in the morning. Doing what the element wanted i woke the girls up then teleported us to the kitchen. Where the cooks were preparing breakfast. As we teleported there the head chef ushered us to the table where we waited about five minutes before the chefs brought the food out. We quickly ate the food and they went through the portal in the dining room. After kissing them and seeing them off i teleported to the private training grounds and teleported tomo and the trixies there with breakfast around them. Rubbing their eyes the smelled the food and tiredly began digging in. after they were done tomo turned chibi again and donned his uniform. The trixie's finished soon after and started on the exercise that was assigned for yesterday. A few minutes after they started mikoto and sugata came down and started on their exercises. I was training with sugata when spike came down the stairs with glasses on and a pile of papers i signaled to sugata and we dived down to him at the last second we flared our wings and landed in front of him

"Okay taylor ikaros refuses to leave the watermelon field and since she won't and ends up taking care of the melons everyday. I need your permission to pay her and make her caretaker."

"Go ahead. Tell tomo about it to." he was walking towards him when we were surrounded by a blue glow. "Spike what's happening? And why do i have an extreme urge to go to the dragon lands?"

"Call from the dragon lord and the urge is going to get stronger the more we wait."

"Okay we need to find a replacement for you. Give me a second."

I then teleport nymph to myself and tell her"nymph i need you to fill spikes job for awhile."

"Okay.."

We then teleported outside the castle we spread our wings and shot off. When we get there we see the dragon lord and his daughter beside him.

"Welcome dragons tomorrow we compete for the dragonstone scepter to crown the new dragon lord." there was roaring until one dragon shouted.

"Hey why are there two humans here?"

The entire crowd turned to us"since they heard my call they are allowed to participate."

"Actually dragon lord sir i would like to prove myself to these dragons. I may not be able to swim in lava but i can beat any dragon here in anything else."

Raising his eyebrow the dragon lord said."okay me and you in a brawl. First one to pin the other down has to listen to the request of the other."

Using my recording magic i ask"any restrictions?"

"No going for the jewels "

"Deal."i say smirking and storing my magic on my arm

"Clear a ring around us subjects. " he shoutte. The dragons cleared a ring around us. Getting in position with my wings flared he shouted"begin!" he came flying at me. Smirking i launched off a sonic rainboom speed and nailed him right in the gut. When i hit him he and the rest of the dragons eyes went wide i bounced back then flared my wings once again. Shooting off i delivered a knee to his giant chin and the roundhoused up to height i launch down with another boom. I use my wings and deliver a double rainboom punch to his stomach blowing all the dragons away. using my magic to heal him i help him up.

"My request is to participate in this competition with my friend."

"Very well you have earned it. Rest today and fight tomorrow my fellow dragons. Halflings follow me i have some things to talk with you about."

We followed the dragon lord and his daughter. He lead us to the throne room where he sat on the mighty seat and his daughter sat in a smaller one beside him."i asked you here to ask you not to kill any of my subjects. I also want to know what else you can do for the reason that i have a feeling that you were holding back."

"Sir i can do one level above the double rainboom and i have enough magic to create an alternate timeline."

His and his daughter eye's bugged out sighing and slumping in the throne he said "why did such a monster have to be half dragon?"

Laughing i said "don't worry sir i actually have a plan for after i win this and i wont kill anyone but i will instil into garble that ponies aren't weaklings."

"Thank you and i hope you have a great night's rest." we then teleported back to spike who was at the door. We walked to the nearest free room and turned in for the night. As soon as we woke up we headed over to the gathering. We were at the back when he shouted "dragons today i am stepping down as dragon lord. When the first person to bring the scepter crosses this line they shall be named dragon lord." he then threw the scepter and everyone shot off. Counting to five i shot off at rainboom speed. Flapping a few times i do the double rainboom and blow the others away. I spot a familiar aura and send sugata to catch ember who was also plummeting from the boom. When i see him dive from my slipstream i flap three more times before i reach the scepter. Grabbing it i fly back to sugata allowing him and ember to get in behind me so that they have no air resistance due to my magic. Pretty soon we lap the rest of the dragons and are soon back to the line with the scepter. Bellowing the dragon lord shouted "behold your new dragon lord taylor willow leaf amaterasu. "

"Amaterasu?"

"New name given to you signaling that you are a dragon lord. Basically your name had nothing dragon like about it so we had to give you something. I decided to give you an awesome name."

"Sweet thanks." the dragon lord then gestured me up. Getting up farther he gave me the the staff. When i was at the edge of the outcrop i bellowed out with help from my magic"dragons and any half dragons that might be out there. I have another kingdom that i must attend to so with this one law i leave your fate in the hands of my reagen sugata."

"What's a reagent?" garble asked

"Someone to rule in place of the ruler of a kingdom in place of it's ruler when that said ruler can't rule. Anyway no dragon is to discriminate against ponies." there were several murmurs and voices of disapproval."SILENCE!" i shouted out. "These ponies are no to be messed with especially with the current dragons. Her let me show you what two ponies and myself can do." i then use my magic to up the gravity three fold. Everyone but myself was flattened to the ground. Releasing the hold on them i shouted "two others and soon to be three or four maybe even five are able to do that luckily for you i am married to all but one of them." a few males whistled even the dragon lord said "daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang." i also heard a reaction similar to what my original self would have said. "My reagent is currently in a relationship with that one though." instantly several dragons grew scared. "Do not worry you learn to be kind to ponies or just don't act mean to them they will not cause you any harm. Now with that i bid you a farewell." i hand the scepter to sugata who was still holding ember and teleport away. Seeing that it was night time i teleported to my bed where my wives were waiting. I woke up at six once again and woke the girls that needed up. And walked downstairs while they went to the bathroom. When i got down there the chefs brought breakfast and coffee out. When i woke up i silently thanked spike for getting us these. The girls came down a little later and we chatted while eating breakfast. After seeing them off i teleport to the private hall and teleport tomo and the others. After a quick teleported breakfast they wait and stare."okay next try summoning a flame without reading a spell. And then throw it at tomo if he tells me someone hit him three times in a row without the other hitting him i will pass onto the next lesson as well as grant any request of the winner. Unless mikoto wins this in which you two will continue the lesson and i will still grant hers and the winners request." i then teleported myself to the other side of the room.

"Felicity make a portal to the alola region."

"Yes user taylor."a portal then opened. I was excited for a minute then five minutes past then an hour. My smile faded and then i waited five hours i was about to fall asleep when i heard a thump on the ground. Jolting up i help them up he looks at me and says

"Holy arceus! Are you a new pokemon!" he then fumbles around and pulls out a pokeball. After he sets the three things he was carrying down he throws the ball at my face which promptly falls off of me and clanks on the ground.

Using my magic i alter it to have less than one millionth of a chance of capturing me and say"here ash try again"

Taking the ball back with a confused look and throws it at me again. Soon after it hit me i was sucked in in a beam of red. The ball shook once, twice, then promptly burst apart.

Standing there i say"wow so that's what the inside of a pokeball is like."

"So what was it like?"

Looking at him i give him a dead serious look and said "i can't tell you."

Face dropping he falters then gets a questioning look on his face "wait how did you know my name?"

"One sentence. Alternate dimension portal opening button. Okay sorry more than one. Anyway multiple dimensions are known in my original one. I know yours."

"Okay i think i barely follow that."just then something fell out of the portal and on the ground.

"RHYPERIOR."it roared. It looked at ash and started charging with a giga impact. Using my magic i pick him up several feet and repeatedly slam it on the ground. After the twenty fifth time i stop. It slowly begins to get back up only for me to slam it one more time. After i did that both ash and pikachu gave me a look that showed that they can't believe i did that pulling out his old pokedex he scans me only for it to say.

"Unidentifiable demi-human."

"Hey dexter how you doing?" i say to the little red device. When it doesn't answer me i sigh and say"come on i think by now you are alive . i mean come on ash has met every legendary pokemon in every region he's been too. With the stuffs he's been through you should have evolved into a porygon by now."

"You are correct but what do you plan to do with that information?"

"Nothing except give you literal magic that recharges through this portal daily. I think you can think of a way to put this to use." i then use my magic and grant him ten percent of it. Ash then asked the most important question of all.

"Um whoever you are how do i get out of here?"

"I taylor james willow leaf amaterasu. Half dragon dragon lord and king of the willow leaf kingdom. And just jump through the portal when you want to leave."

"Thanks!" he then goes over to pick up while dexter took a sample of my blood.

"Classification dragonling: race:demi-human. Dragon, fighting type. Class: legendary, banned from every tier."

"Cool. nice to see that they don't underestimate me." ash finally got his stuff up and picked dexter from the air and waved goodbye before disappearing through the portal. Smiling i was about to walk away when i notice he left the rockruff and the two eggs. Picking them up with my magic i set my magic to a certain temperature and carry them with me to my bedroom which was now empty carefully setting the eggs down and casting a permanent temperature spell on them. I then heal the rockruff. When i was done healing it the rockruff opened its eyes and looked around. It landed on me and raised its hackles and started growling at me.

"Easy there boy."it bared its teeth and growled deeper"sorry, girl. I'm the one that healed you." as i hold my hands out and approach slowly her stance relaxes."right now you are in another world due to a human named ash bringing you here." by now her expression was pure out felicity i say"i had felicity here open up a portal to your world and said human fell through. The rhyperior also fell through but was promptly defeated by me and sent back." by now she was completely relaxed and i was petting her. After awhile she fell asleep. Smiling i get up and was about to leave before i hear cracking. I turn around and see the eggs twitching. I hurry over to them and hold them close to me as the eggs start breaking apart. When the eggs burst apart it revealed that a riolu and a zorua were in the eggs. Petting them they slowly opened their eyes. Upon seeing them looking at me i smile and they cuddle closer to me. Soon after i start cuddling them i felt a weird feeling of comfort. I ask myself what that could have been and i actually heard the reply "I connected our auras."

Opening my eyes i look at the little blue culprit looking proud."wow smart little guy aren't ya?"

"He" then crossed "his" arms and turned aside "i'll have you know we both are very ,much ladies."

"Wow got expressions down and everything. Sorry about that. Actually i have a favor to ask. Could you also bond my aura to hers?" i ask while looking at the zorua.

"Sure!" i then see the "ears" on her head raise slightly. After she was done she wagged her tail a little. Smiling i patted her head"dad? Could we start training tomorrow?"

"Sure but, only if you want to and if you do this training is going to be tough. The training isn't going to be like it was in the other world,just so you two know."

"We know. Also to prevent thought leakage you can "tighten" the bond and close them off."

"Yeah we know and of course we want to train! We don't want to be bums as daughters not to mention pokemon grow fast."

"Fine, names first though any ideas or do you want me to pick?"

"You!"

"Okay riolu you will be called by my last name amaterasu. Zorua since i plan to have you in a human form illusion i'll call you ashley."

" got it dad!" the two then hugged me. I was laughing when i noticed that the rockruff was waking up. Signalling for amaterasu to translate i watch her. When she sees me she tenses up a moment before relaxing. When i see that i ask her "hello are you better now"

She yipped before amaterasu translated it to a "yes"."okay since you seem better we need to name you. How bout "zirconia"? zircon is a brown gemstone and sound slightly amazonia-ish."

She yipped and nodded her head."okay now that that's done do you think that you three can train?" three nods and a yip resounded. Gathering them up i teleported to the training grounds. When we get there i set them down. Immediately amaterasu and ashley turn to face me. But zirconia just stayed there for a second looking shocked before she turned around."okay for zirconia, i want you to train your speed so i want you to jog around the track later i want to know your move set so i can see if i can get you to learn a move." she yipped before she started running around the track at speed."ashley i want you to copy my human form till you piece one together for yourself. When your done with that try slowly changing it so that it represents your state of mind child teenager young adult and adult. After you can do that quickly try figuring to talk my language."

"Got it dad!."

"And make sure it is a female. I probably didn't need to tell you that but with what theron most likely has planned i wanted to make sure."

"Got...it. Bye!" she then ran off.

"Okay ashley i want us to spare. I will use my own aura to defend myself and if i use it wrong you can tell me. "

"Are you sure dad?"

"Absolutely, now, come at me my daughter." i say getting into my stance. I hold my hands out in a duel wielding stance and have my legs in a kendo stance. She launched at me a with a palm strike witch i side stepped and threw her hands down to throw her off balance. She then used the momentum to send a knee to my face which i bent back and grabbed her leg and threw her.

She skidded a few meters before she charged me. At the last second she jumped up and tried to roundhouse me in the face. I quickly dodged by ducking back, her next move was to send an uppercut at me witch i swiftly blocked with my hand and used the hold on her to hold her up to my face. I see her panting and say "okay that's good enough. Now let me get zirconia and ashley so we can begin the next training session." i then snap my fingers then the two are back with ashley still in my form."okay girls the next practice is dodging practice. We will all take turns including myself. The three others are going to throw stones at the person dodging. Don't throw them hard at first but get faster slowly. Also only one person at first" we then decide that ashley should go first since she didn't get as much exercise as the rest of us. Getting in a circle around her i threw a stone at her. She dodged and i threw another one i three a total of three ,ore before i speed up my throws and signaled for amaterasu to join. Ashley was dodging mine and barely dodging amaterasu's after she threw a few i sped up once more and signaled zirconia to join in. she was almost always dodging mine and sometimes dodging the other two. Until i signaled them to speed up to which she dodged mine and got pelted by the others only dodging the others a few times when i saw she couldn't go anymore i signaled them to stop. Walking up to her i heal her with my magic and ask"are you okay ashley?. Sorry for this."

"It's okay dad. If you think that this is the way for us to get stronger than it must be, i mean your one of the smartest people i know." she said giving me a lick on the cheek.

"I'm the only person you know."

"Small stuff,anyway, i trust you." she said waving a paw.

Smilin i say"thank you. Now next up amaterasu." she replaces herself with ashley and we then surround her we then repeat the process. Halfway through amaterasu closed her eyes and ended up dodging all the stones. We kept going until we were exhausted. We took a half an hour break and finally did zirconia who outshined ashley but fell short of amaterasu. When that was done i said "okay training is done. Now i want ashley to continue with her first assignment and i want you two to practice creative ways to use or combine moves. Like using iron tail or metal claw on the ground to ground electricity." i then teleport to my room. And opened the portal to my world intent on getting some new people to join me. I appear in my house and the time is around six o'clock in the evening. Knowing at least two people i teleport to the subdivision of jeremiah and scanned the house for his signature. Seeing it he knocked on the door. And his sister opened up the door. She took one look at me before shouting for her brother. Jeremiah came to the door shirtless before dropping his drink on the sidewalk. I waved him my greeting and said "hey. Nice to see you again."

Snapping out of his shock he stomped up to me and slugged me as hard as he could on the shoulder. "Where were you a**hat?"

"The same reason i 'm here i was taken to another world and i want you to come too."

"How can you prove that you really went to another world."

I point to the sky . he looks up and i snap. Instantly a downpour happens and we are soaked . i snap once again and the downpour is gone and we're dry."okay i believe you, but, you need to get my mom to say yes first."

"Simple enough." he then leads me inside to his mom. "Maam i have something important to ask you."

"Oh are you asking my blessing to marry my daughter?"

"No i want to take jeremiah to another world."

"Yeah no. i'm not letting my son do drugs."

"You misunderstand i literally mean to take him to another world . no drugs involved."

"Yeah right like you can do that. If you can do that why not get a gold bar from fort knox."

I then teleport away and back within a few seconds holding a bar of gold. Then repeat the opposite."okay but what do you plan to have him do?"

"Up to him."

"Okay. please, make sure my son is safe."

"I would never let anything happen to ."

She then got up and hugged jeremiah while whispering in his ear "be safe."

When the two broke from there embrace i opened the door and teleported away… only to come back and close the door. I then teleport us to my cousins house. She was watching tv in her room when i teleported in. she looked at me and said

"Greetings traveler."

"Nice to see you steph."

"How's my boy doing."

"Good but i need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Actually, i think i should get willow and ashton to hear this as well." i then snapped my fingers and teleported the two into the room. Both look like they were transported to a spaceship. Willow shot a questioning look to steph who shook her head and pointed to me.

"Welp if anybody had to do this and isn't steph it has gotta be you taylor."

"Thanks. I think. Anyway i brought you here cause i'm expanding the culture of my kingdom."

Ashton raised his hand to ask a question so i nodded to him."okay those two are understandable, but what about me why am i here."

"Haah, because i know steph wouldn't consider coming unless you did." she then went up and pat me on the head.

"Wise decision boy child. Now if we go what would we be doing?"

"Well i will implant all ways to kill somebody directly into willows brain and have her be head of my spec ops assassin corp, i will do the same to you except with veterinary knowledge, and ashton will be my personal cook also receiving the knowledge. Also i will put a perma barrier that can only broken by me on willows child."

"Okay boy child you need to get ashtons parents to agree."

"Can i use magic?"

"Umm will it permanently affect them"

"No it will just allow you to go with me."

"Okay you can use it on my parents."

"Lead the way. By that i mean stick your hand in the glowing ball and think of your parents house. I can't teleport to somewhere i have no idea of." i then held out my hand and motioned for the rest to come over. When they had a hold of me i nodded for ashton to continue. When he stuck his hand in the orb we wear in the living room with his parents. With a snap i calmed his dad down."sir call for you wife we need to talk."

Nodding he called for ashton's mom. When they sit down i snap behind my back and say "sir, ma'am, i want to go somewhere and i want to take ashton with me."

"One question will our baby boy be safe?"

"Of course. He couldn't be safer. Unless someone else could send him safely through time."

"Then you may take him. I assume you know of his condition."

Smiling i nod and signal everyone. Soon we teleport back to the portal."sorry, i have to be the last through." nodding they all stepped through. Finally i stepped through and said instantly "welcome to my castle in the willow leaf kingdom. Now line up to learn your skills." first up was of course jeremiah.

"Jeremiah i will implant the knowledge of bad***ry into your brain. Your weapon will be a titanium chainsaw. And you get to choose your own armor design. It will be made out of graphene."

"Sweet."

"Also it will be solar powered. No gasoline in this willow step up."

And she did so. First i put my hands on her stomach and closed my eyes. They glowed for a second before i put my hand on her head. And said "rarity is in her boutique in town. She can give you the materials for the armor. Your weapons will be ready for troops training tomorrow. Now stephanie step up please." steph then replaced willow and i put my hand on her head.

"Come to me tomorrow and i will bring you all needed things for your job. Now ashton." i then give him the knowledge and send him to the kitchen."finally would you please step up here steph?" she walked up and i performed the same procedure. "Okay everyone who needs it will have a 200,000 bit budget to build their buildings. Now i need to check on my daughters and my wife after that. Bye. also find a room for tonight. " with that i teleported away. When i get to the training grounds i use my magic and teleport my daughters to the hall. I see that amaterasu is concentrating on forming a aura sphere so i go up behind her using a sound muffling spell and lightly blow on her ear. Causing the aura sphere to expand and fire. Laughing i clap as she jumps up and cheers. I then walk over to ashley and summon a picture. "Ashley i think this would be you as a human. Just customize it to your liking." i couldn't really think of anything to say to zirconia. After i dealt with that i teleported to the middle of the bat haven. Walking around i see something yellow hanging from a tree. Being careful i walk towards the yellow mass and see. that she is now flutterbat. I gently pry her loose and teleport us back to the room where i lay us across the bed while i hold her close and soon fall asleep. Iw as soon awoken by a long tongue licking my face. I open my eyes and flutterbat is staring into my eyes. For a little while all we did was stare. Until flutterbat once again licked my face. Smiling i return her a good "morning" kiss. After we break apart she once again cuddles to me. I hold her close for a while before i start petting her and slowly get up to satisfy the call of nature. When i move she lets out a whimper, i caress her and she calms down. After satisfying nature i crawl back into bed and realizing that she can only his i open a mind link and say goodnight before asking. "Do you wish to be reverted back to fluttershy?"

She responded back sleepily. (trust me through experience you can respond back in your mind with different emotions and the like. No idea how but it works.) "flutterbat wants to stay with mate."

Chuckling in my mind i respond"alright but you can't attack the others, you also need to take care of the animals in the gardens and periodically check on the other bats."

"Flutterbat now she cuddles with mate." chuckling out loud this time i get comfortable and soon fall asleep again i awaken early the next day with a feeling that i need to have felicity open a portal outside. Teleporting out of bed. Flutterbat quietly gets up and follows me. For once i walk outside and go to a spot a decent amount away from the castle before i tell felicity "felicity make a portal 1.25 times the height of the hydra. Destineignation random."

"External magic source needed."

"Use mine "

"External magic source secured portal can be sustained for 72 hours till organisms magic reaches dangerous levels."

The portal than opened. Soon enough two giant figures ran through. Instantly recognizing what they were i used the element of time to freeze everything but myself and their minds for a mile radius. Connecting to the purple one's mind i told her "calm down. No one except myself can hurt you right now and i really don't like hurting anything."

"Who said that?! Scared!"

"The little one on the ground waving his appendages."

I unfreeze her head so she can look down. When she notices me i float up to eye level. She growls and her mind asks "who are you and why can't i move?"

"No need to speak. I am communicating using telepathy because i know that you cannot speak in anything but growls. Forgive me i am king taylor jame willow leaf amaterasu . dragon lord and king of the willow leaf kingdom. Now why is this to' kustar chasing you?"

"Accidentally crossed into his territory."

"That explains it. Now for the import questions. First if i unfreeze you will you run away or destroy anything and no lying i am reading your mind remember. "

" i will do neither of those. Will you free me now please?"

I snap my fingers and she makes a trip to the ground and barely catches herself in time." next question do you want me to get rid of the big guy. If you say yes the way i do it is up to you."

"I do not care how you do it just make him go away."using my magic i levitate him away and at the last second i freeze him and close the portal.

" final question do you wish to say?" i temporarily block the full meld to prevent memory transfer while she looks to the side. When she looks back to me she says.

"I wish to stay."

smiling i grow a few feet bigger than her and offer my hand while saying "than i welcome you to my kingdom. Now we first need a name then i need to build you a house and then put a spell on you so you can shrink " just then a smaller portal opened up and a galvan along with an orange haired, glowing pink girl and two teebagers stepped out of the portal… well the green vested one fell out. Sighing i used the time element again. First i stepped over to the galvan and asked "asmuth to what do i owe the pleasure of this visit to this dimension." i then remember to unfreeze his head.

"Hmm. whatever you are i have come here because our scanners picked up two to'kustar transfering to another dimension. Only one returned so we came to see what had happened to the other mutant. Also how do you know my name?"

"Asmuth, other dimensions. In my original one this along with your dimension were tv shows.. The three with you are gwen ,kevin, and ben. Gwen is an anodite and kevin is an oss something. Now can i free you without you harming or destroying anything?"

"You have our words."

I then free them. Before anybody can say anything i point to kevin and motion for him to come here.

"Kevin i want to see if you can become the fusion energy of my aura and mana."

"I don't know bro energy just hasn't happened so far."

Rolling my eyes i just summon the energy . kevin touches it and nothing happens. I then just smile and thank him i then point to gwen and say "gwen i want to analyze your magic and see if i can unlock it with my own inside myself"

"And why should i."

I look at her as if she wear dumb and asmuth just facepalms. "Helo i created a portal to another dimension with my magic. It was big enough to fit a waybad. And i literally just froze time twice in one day with that. Heck i created my entire kingdom in only about three hours. I can literally give you whatever you want."

She just raises an eyebrow and says. "Okay i want a twins with kevin and i want them both to be able to assimilate with anything and still use mana."

"You really want that?

Childbirth hurts… a lot. "

"Yes go ahead. Unless you can't do it."

I snap my fingers and say. "Done"

Asmuth then scans her stomach and says"congratulations gwen, twins."

Smiling she holds out her hands and ignites them. I use my magic and scan the energy. I find something akin to a spark of it inside me and i use my other magic to increase it not feeling the energy on the outside i just bring a piece of it to my hands. Opening my eyes i see my entire arm surrounded in the energy. I the condense that energy in to a floating ball in my palm. I lean back to throw it at the mountain just as i'm about to throw it gwe shouts "wait!" i stumble and stop myself from throwing the ball."what are you doing throw it up! That ball could destroy everything for miles!"

Shrugging i throw the ball high up into the sky where i make it explode in the atmosphere. Not harming anything."thanks but that is nothing to my shields something of that magnitude would just make it rattle." gwens jaw just drops and kevin steps a couple steps back. While ben just stands there with his arms crossed."ben can you have the omnitrix scan me." he points the watch at me and it shoots out a green light.

"New life form scanned classifying as dragonewt. Can breed with any organism. Power levels several times that of supernovas, pacifist. This organism is safe to approach, do not provoke. Master password required to use due to possible universal destruction."

Asmuth then tweaked the watch and slammed down we then see been with his hoodie up and slightly darker than normal clothes. He flaps his wings before saying. "Huh i don't feel the alien part just powerful and with wings."

"That's because i altered my dna with my magic… i was originally a normal human."

"Okay question why did his hoodie go up when he transformed?" gwen pointed out.

"Apparently this man here."

"Taylor at your service."

"He has his hood up so often that the omnitrix registered that the hood up is its default state. This alien is basically just a really powerful emo teenager."

"I heard that this alien can breed with any species. Should we use that in some way?" kevin asked.

"Up to ben. He can repopulate entire species if we can get some of his sperm we can use his dna and us dna from extinct species and revive them. That or he could breed them himself."

"Ben think you can last long enough to bone every girl in the universe?"

"I can but i don't want to. Just get me a container. I literally have the entire internet in my head right now."

Kevin then did a spit grabbed ben's head and started looking at it. Ben rolled his eyes and said "different worlds internet." kevin just dropped his head and backed up.

"Asmuth try not to unlock the master control that one can freeze time and create another universe. Although the last one will drain quite a lot out of him about one third to be exact. "

"Noted."

"Ben. try not to use this one too often also if you find someone for you make sure they're okay with becoming this so you can create the species. Because honestly i don't want to be the only one."

"You got it." he said

"Okay asmuth i need you to bring me to ben's dimension so i can get the right coordinates and register it to felicity do i can open a portal directly to my and your world permanently. "

"Fine follow me." we then went through the portal he opened from the null void. He gave me coordinates and i teleported us there and jumped through the prepared portal to the plumber base. When we got there i had felicity register the coordinates. And then max had me surrounded with several blasters pointed at me. Asmuth just face smacked again while i got into a stance.

"Identify yourself."

"Taylor james willowleaf amaterasu. Species dragonewt. And please you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."

"Oh really now."

"Yes really max. If he wanted too all of us would be dead. He actually is a pacifist to an extent, he even let ben scan him. By the way he can breed with any organism."asmuth told him

He then signaled his men to lower their weapons. When no more blasters wear on me i relaxed and said"magister max tennyson i wish to create a direct gateway to this world and my own so i can have an alien vacation spot. The plumbers can handle the entrance fee but all other revenue transactions will be handled in my world."

Max raised his right eyebrow before laughing and saying "alright what environment is your world. Basically earth without humans and skyscrapers. I currently reside in a desert. I can actually put a spell on the portal to convert all currency back and forth and make it so the alien species going through can survive in the environment."

"Alright you have a deal. Do you need some sort of green card for immigrants?"

"No everyone who can pay is allowed through… except pakmar."

This caused ben to snicker."alright no pakmar. What about those with a bounty?"

"Welcome. I don't discriminate and not to mention my barrier keeps out evil intentions also if they get rejected by my barrier the portal will automatically pull them back. Basically as long as they don't do anything bad they are welcome to stay. Now i need to get back i need to build the to'kustar a house and give her a shrinking spell. See yah!" i then walk over and jump through the portal before opening it again on the other side. I then go back over to the newest guest. Connecting to her mind again i ask "hello again. Do you have a name or do you want me to give you one"

" i have none you will give me one?"

"I yes i will how does the name luna sound? It means night and moon and you remind me of the moon although when my wife lunacomes i will call you … lumi. This means to glow."

"That is perfect ! thank ." i then teleport a little bits away and flatten another 50 acres of sand. And repeat the clay process except smaller and without color giving luna her own home. I then teleport her to the house as leave her to her admiring before i go to the training ground and ask felicity

"Felicity is it possible for you to create portals to specific dimensions if i say a few words of criteria?"

"That action is possible should i initiate it?"


	15. infoannouncement

_**hello I am here to inform you that I have decided to create stories (arcs) based on the dimensions I have traveled to. each one will be of decent length and/or may rival the length of this story. they will be created separately except ones that have an increased description already.**_

 _ **the current ones that I have an idea of working on are: pmd- explorers of darkness or pmd- original (hopefully),mha, Pokemon-anime universe, persona 5, tales of demons and gods, undertale, and maybe another mlp. also sorry I haven't been updating I have hit a road block in the story.**_


End file.
